die Tochter des dunklen Lords
by GossiP Girl16
Summary: Ihre Welt ist voller Hass, Tod und Macht. Es ist die neue Welt, die Welt bei ihren Vater. Voldemort. Was ist wenn der Krieg ausbricht und welche Seite wird gewinnen'schwarze Fahne hochhält'
1. Default Chapter

_Also hier beginnt meine Story.Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.Ich brauche unbedingt einen Beta Leser,wäre net wenn sich jmd.darauf bei mir melden würde.Hab mir näml.sone dumme I-Net sprache angewöhnt,mit der wohl net jeda was anfangen kann. Also,mir gehört nix,was der Rowling gehört,nur das was ihr nicht gehört. Bitte Rewievt,ja?_

_Übrigens, dass ist meine 1 Fanfiction, ich habe vorher noch gar nichts geschrieben, also bitte seid gnädig mit mir, ja?_

* * *

**Der große Schock**

Lucy saß alleine in ihren Zimmer. Sie war traurig, sehr traurig weil ihr Freund, Ronny, sie verlassen hatte um mit der blöden Ashley zu gehen.

Eine einsame Träne rannte ihr über das nasse Gesicht. Sie und Ronny, waren ganze 11 Monate ein glückliches Paar gewesen und Lucy plante heimlich schon die Hochzeit vor.

Lucy war jetzt 12 Jahre alt , Hatte blonde lange Haare, blaue Augen, war nicht so sehr groß aber wurde von allen gerne gemocht. Sie wohnte mit ihren Eltern, die sie über alles liebte, ihrer großen Schwester Mary (mit der sie sich übrigens ein Zimmer teilte)ihren Bruder Andrew, ihrer kleinen Schwester Lissy in England.

Sie hörte ihre Familie lachen. "Ja, lacht ihr nur, während ich hier in meinen Zimmer in einen Meer von Tränen ersticke" .Tatsächlich, saß Lucy nun schon geschlagene 3 Stunden in ihren Zimmer und weinte sich die Augen aus.

Das Mädchen kam zu den Entschluss, dass sie nun genügend Trübsal geblasen hatte. Sie stand auf, wischte sich die Augen, machte sich Bettfertig und ging schlafen.

Der nächste Morgen sah schon etwas besser aus. Ihr ging es immer noch nicht sonderlich besser, die lange Zeit ihrer Beziehung konnte sie nicht vergessen, doch sie hatte trotzdem schon einen Fortschritt gemacht. Nachdem sie sich ein Brötchen hinunter gewürgt hatte ging sie in das Wohnzimmer um ein wenig fern zu sehen. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr Aufgrund der Trennung von Ronny erlaubt, die Schule heute ausfallen zu lassen.

Es war bereits gegen 12 Uhr, als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte. Lucy stand genervt auf und öffnete diese, doch niemand stand davor. Lucys Blick fiel nach unten und dort auf den Boden lag ein Brief. Adressiert an Lucy Camden.

‚Von wem soll der sein? Fragte sich Lucy und betrachtete den Brief. Komisch sah er aus. In krakeliger, smaragdgrüner Schrift.

Das Mädchen ging in die Küche um ihren Brief zu öffnen. Während sie ihn las, fielen ihr die Augäpfel beinahe raus. Hogwarts. Die Hogwartsschule für Hexerei bat sie ab September an dem Unterricht teilzunehmen.

Lucy konnte es kaum glauben. Sie war eine Hexe. Für einen Moment hielt sie alles für einen schlechten Scherz, doch etwas in ihr drin sagte ihr, dass der Brief der Wahrheit entsprach.

Die Trauer der jungen Camden war verflogen. Lachend hopste sie durch das Haus und rief immer wieder „Hogwarts ich komme."

Als ihre Familie kam, erzählte sie ihnen alles ganz genau. Die anderen wollten ihr erst gar nicht glauben, doch mit der Zeit fühlten sie das Lucy die Wahrheit sprach.

Bald würde für ihre kleine Tochter und Schwester ein neuer Lebensabschnitt beginnen. Bald würde sie ein Leben führen, an dem sie (Eltern und Geschwister) fasst nicht teil haben konnten.

**Vorbereitung**

Für Lucy war heute ein besonderer Tag. Sie wollte zusammen mit ihrer Familie nach London in die Winkelgasse fahren, Schulzeug besorgen und alles andere machen.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis die Gasse endlich gefunden wurde. Lucy war so aufgeregt dass sie ständig von einem Bein auf das andere trat.

„Lucy, das ist echt hart. Du und eine Hexe." Sagte Mary und klopfte der kleineren auf die Schulter. „Ja," strahlte diese. „Als einzigste von euch."

Lucy schritt durch die Winkelgasse wie in einem Traum .Sie fand es wundervoll, durch die großen Gassen zu laufen, voller Menschen, die genau so waren wie sie. Magisch!

Nachdem sie alle Läden abgeklappert hatten und Lucy sich die Augen satt gesehen hatten, hielten sie bei einem Friseur an. Sie lies sich ihre langen Blonden Haare, bis etwa 10 Zentimeter über die Schultern abschneiden, stufig und gefranst natürlich und sich eine 2 Wöchige Tönung in die Haare machen.

Der 1 September kam näher! Lucy wusste natürlich alles über Hogwarts. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben ,dachte sie wäre in einen wunderschönen Traum, der nie aufhören sollte. Die Tage vergingen wie im Fluge, Lucy verabschiedete sich von ihren Freunden, da sie ja ab jetzt auf ein ‚Internat' gehen würde. Und schon war der Abend vor der Abreise gekommen.

**  
Und auf nach Hogwarts**

Der 1September begann. Lucy und ihre Familie brachten sie zum Bahnhof nach Kings Cross,

Wo ist der Gleis 9 3/4? Als die anderen sich auf den Bahnhof umsahen, entdeckte Lucy als einzige, dass 4Leute, die sehr magisch aussahen, durch die Absperrung Gleis 9 und 10 gingen und verschwanden.

"Hmmh, ich denke", sagte Lucy langsam "wir müssen durch die Absperrung Gleis 9 und 10gehen". Spinnst du" rief Mary." Ich renn doch nicht mit den Kopf gegen die Wand, dafür ist er mir echt zu Schade". "Mary, meinte Lucy grinsend, dass tust du oft genug ,da kommt es auf das eine mal auf nicht mehr an ". Und Schwups lief sie los, auf die Absperrung zu und verschwand. "Boah, Wahnsinn", sagte Mary, die schon neben ihr stand. Die ganze Familie bewunderte die Scharlachrote Dampf Lock, den Hogwarts Banner und die ganzen Menschen. Alle liefen schreiend und Lachend durch die Kante. Nun, ja meinte Lucy und Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen. Aber nicht aus Trauer, nein aus Freude. "Ich muss nun los, ich liebe euch" Lucy umarmte ihre Familie und versprach regelmäßig Briefe zu schreiben.

Lucy saß schon seit einiger Zeit in ihrem noch leeren Abteil. Niemand außer ihr hatte darin Platz genommen. Die junge Camden sah aus dem Fenster hinaus auf den immer kleiner werdenden Bahnhof. Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein etwa 14 jähriges Mädchen kam hereingestürmt. „Hi, darf ich mich zu dir setzen?" fragte sie.

Lucy nickte. „Klar." Schon wurde die Tür erneut aufgerissen und eine lilahaarige setzte sich zu ihnen. „Ist hier noch frei?" fragte sie und lächelte die beiden an. Das andere Mädchen nickte nur kühl.

Die lilahaarige war Trudy Taylor, das schwarzhaarige Mädchen Antonia Dowsen. Sie kamen beide in die 4 Klasse von Hogwarts und waren im Hause Slytherin und Gryffindor. von Hogwarts.

Die Zeit verging und Lucy ließ sich über alles in Hogwarts berichten. Sie wunderte sich etwas, da Toni und Trudy so kühl miteinander umgingen und Toni nicht so das Gespräch zu suchen schien.

Lucy bekam allmählich ihre freche lustige Art zurück! An Ronny war nicht mehr zu denken.

Plötzlich kam eine kugelige Frau herein. "Hallo ihr lieben, möchtet ihr was essen ?Wir haben Kesselflatschen, Berrti Botts Bohnen, Schokofrösche"...die 3 kauften sich was. Als die Dame wieder weiterging, meinte Lucy "Die sieht aus, als hätte sie ein paar Kesselflatschen (keine Ahnung wie des nomma hiess) zuviel verdrückt". Trudy lachte während Toni nur ein leichtes Schmunzeln von sich gab.

Nach einiger Zeit wurde ihnen gesagt dass sie in 5 Minuten am Bahnhof eintreffen würden und sie doch bitte ihre Schuluniform anziehen sollen. Lucy, die sich gerade ihre Robe zurecht zupfte flog nach vorne, als der Zug ohne Vorwarnung anhielt. Sie stieß sich mit dem Kopf an der Türklinke.

„Aua", maulte sie. „Oh oh", meinte Trudy, sich den Bauch vor Lachen haltend, „das wird ein dickes Ei" Lucy betastete sich mit aller Vorsicht die Stirn, Uhhh an den Ding was mal ihre Augenbraue war, war eine dicke fette Beule, die sich allen übel auch noch blau färbte. "Na toll", meinte Lucy. Und sie machten sich ans aussteigen.

Plötzlich, verstummten sie, den sie wussten gleich würden sie gleich würden sie ihre mehr oder weniger neue Heimat, zum ersten mal sehen. Und dann klappte Lucy der Unterkiefer runter. Mitten auf einen Hügel, stand ein riesiges Wunderschönes Schloss an dessen Wand der Hogwarts Banner prangte. Um das Schloss herum war ein See. Die 3 Mädchen waren zu überwältigt, etwas zu sagen und so schwiegen sie. Die Slytherin, ebenso die Gryffindor schienen Hogwarts sehr zu mögen. "ERSTKLÄSSLER HIERHER", donnerte eine Stimme, dass Lucy in die Höhe Sprang. „Ich glaube du musst auch zu ihm, du bist neu." Sagte Trudy. "Okay, wir sehen uns nach her" sagte Lucy und begann die rufende Person zu suchen.

Wer gerufen hatte, erfuhr sie gleich, denn noch einmal donnerte die Gewaltige Stimme, des 2.30m großen bärtigen Mann durch den Bahnhof. "Sind alle Erstklässler da? ch bin übrigens Hagrid, Wildhüter von Hogwarts."

Lucy stieg in eines der Boote und wurde von ihnen über das Wasser getragen. Dann stand sie zusammen mit den kleinen Erstklässlern zusammen vor einer riesigen Tür, die eine dünne Frau mit strengen Gesichtszügen, deren Warmherzigkeit aber leicht zu Erkennen war, öffnete. "Hallo und Herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts. Ich bin Prof. Minerva McGonogall , Stellvertretende Schulleiterin und Leiter des Hauses Gryffindor .Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden?" Sie führte uns in einen große Halle, wo 4 lange Tische standen, an denen die Verschiedenen Schüler der Häuser saßen.

McGonogall lief weiter, bis hin zu einem kleinen Schemel wo ein Stück Stoff drauflag. Der Sprechende Hut", meinte jemand altklug. "Ach wirklich? ich dachte es wäre Alfred Hitchcock persönlich", sagte Lucy, die natürlich alles über Hogwarts gelesen hatte, staunend. Oben waren Tische, an denen die verschieden Lehrer und Albus Dumbledore saßen, der eine Lehrer mit den schwarzen fettigen Haaren, kam Lucy gleich sympathisch vor, aber der Lehrer der neben den schwarzhaarigen saß, hatte es geschafft, dass sie ihn von der ersten Minute an nicht leiden konnte.

Dumbledore erhob sich,

"Guten Abend, liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen. Dürfte ich sie um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten?". Ich möchte euch alle in Hogwarts Willkommen heißen. Bevor wir mit der Auswahl beginnen, möchte ich euch zugleich sagen dass die Schüler der Jahrgangsstufe 4 eine neue Mitschülerin bekommen werden. Sie war die letzten Jahre verhindert zu kommen, besser gesagt wussten wir nicht dass es sie noch gibt, aber das tut hier nichts zur Sache. Ihr Name ist Lucy Camden. „

Die verschiedenen Schüler murmelten und suchten mit ihren Augen die Halle nach Lucy ab.

„Doch zunächst fangen wir mit der alljährigen Auswahl der Häuser an. „ Dumbledore setzte sich wieder.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis sie die Buchstaben A und B durchgenommen hatten. Mitten drinnen in der Auswahl fing eine Person plötzlich an ununterbrochen zu Kichern. Lucy sah zu ihr herüber , doch die Sicht wurde ihr von einem wirklich bulligen Jungen versperrt.

„Draco Malfoy. Ich möchte doch sehr bitten." Schimpfte McGonogall und in diesem Moment wich der fette Junge zur Seite, so dass Lucy den lachenden sehen konnte. Und ihr stockte der Atem.

Dieser Junge hatte so ein fantastisch gutes Aussehen dass Lucy sich sicher war dass er ein Gott sein musste. Lucy wand die Augen nicht von ihm ab, lief dennoch weiter nach vorne, da sie von der Menge angeschuppst wurde.

Abwesend wie sie war übersah sie ihren Vordermann, schupste diesen und fiel gemeinsam mit dem Mädchen vor ihr geradewegs in eine Rüstung. Es schepperte schrecklich und Lucy wünschte sich vor Scham im Boden zu versinken. Alle im Saal starrten zu ihnen. „Die hat mich geschuppst." Sagte das Mädchen was sich neben Lucy wieder aufraffelte. „War zu sehr damit beschäftigt den Blonden Jungen anzugaffen."

Also das war ja wohl die Höhe. Wagte es sich dieser rotzfreche kleine Wanzt doch tatsächlich Lucy vor der ganzen Schule bloßzustellen. „Wenn du ein wenig größer wärst hätte ich dich auch nicht übersehen können. „antwortete sie bissig, stand auf und nahm eine gerade Haltung ein.

Es vergingen weitere 5 Minuten, doch Lucy nahm war dass ihr viele grinsende Blicke zugeworfen wurden und einige Schüler lachend tuschelten. Der junge, der Draco Malfoy hieß sah gerade zu ihr herüber.  
„Miss Lucy Camden", wurde sie plötzlich aufgerufen. Das Mädchen schritt selbstsicher nach vorne, wohl wissend dass über 100 Augen auf die gerichtet waren.

Lucy setzte sich auf den Schemel und wartete. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch die Halle schweifen, welcher wieder an den blonden Jungen hängen blieb. ‚Wer das wohl sein mag?' fragte sie sich. ‚Er sieht unglaublich gut aus.' Sie starrte den Blonden einige Sekunden lang verträumt an und merkte noch nicht einmal, wie der Hut mit ihr zu sprechen begann.

"Das ist doch wohl die Höhe", schimpfte er lachend. "Huhu, Miss Camden, wären sie so gütig und wurden sich auch für mich interessieren und zur Abwechslung an ihre Auswahl denken anstatt an Draco Malfoy? "piepste der Hut. Lucy hatte schon wieder das Gefühl im Erdboden versinken zu müssen. Gott war das peinlich. Hatte der das etwa Laut gesagt? Musste er wohl, die Halle begann zu lachen. Malfoy, der sie die ganze Zeit angesehen hatte grinste. ‚Oh verdammt, sieht der süß aus wenn er lächelt.' Dachte sich die Lucy. "Hallo ,huhu" piepste der Hut, "es ist ja schön und gut, dass du wie verzaubert bist, aber würdest du dich auch mal mit uns beschäftigen? Ich möchte anfangen. Tja, dann bleibt mir nix andres übrig". Der Hut sah aus als zog er sich zusammen. Lucy kam wieder in die Realität zurück ,"aua du dummes Ding, lass gefälligst meinen Kopf in Ruhe, sonst wirst du den Tag bereuen, an dem du Hut geworden bist ",schrie Lucy .Die Halle lachte. Der Hut war anscheinend Beleidigt und sagte, "Na wenn Miss Camden an nichts anderes wie an Draco Malfoy gedenken zu vermag, muss ich ja etwas tun". Lucy wurde knallrot und beschloss lieber nix mehr zu sagen. Was ich jedenfalls sagen wollte, ist dass das bei ihnen sehr interessant ist. Camden nennen sie sich also, soso... SLYTHERIN", schrie der Hut. Die Slytherins johlten und klatschten, aber ein Grinsen konnte sich keiner verkneifen. Lucy setzte sich an den Slytherin Tisch neben Toni die sie zu sich winkte und wurde mit großen Hallo begrüßt. Ihr viel auf, dass die anderen Häuser nicht klatschten. Toni erklärte ihr sogleich warum.  
Es dauerte noch eine Weile, ehe das Festessen begann, Es schmeckte köstlich! Die Slytherin war sich sicher, noch nie so leckere Sachen auf einmal gesehen, geschweige denn gegessen zu haben. Die Halle leerte sich langsam und Lucy und Toni liefen hinaus ."Halt," sagte Lucy, „können wir bitte warten bis Draco rauskommt? Bitte!"

Toni nickte. „Sag mal, warum bist du eigentlich erst jetzt nach Hogwarts gekommen?" fragte Toni, die seit neusten um einiges Redegeselliger war als im Zug. Lucy glaubte, dass es daran lag, dass sie, Lucy, nun auch eine Slytherin war. Vorher hatte Toni nicht gewusst zu welcher Rasse sie gehörte, also hielt sie sich raus. Was Lucy allerdings wunderte, wie sie, als Tochter von ‚Muggeln' in das Haus Slytherin eingeteilt wurden war. Sie beschloss erst mal lieber nicht zu sagen, welcher Herkunft sie war.

Dann kam auch Draco, in Begleitung zwei Bulldoggen aus der Halle. "Mann ,ihr beide seit echte Fressmaschinen, "sagte Draco. Hi Camden, na von den Sturz erholt? Hi Dowsen," sagte er und grinste. „Das sind Crabbe und Goyle." Er sah Lucy an und zeigte auf die 2 Hunde.

"Hi "sagte ich," Tach Malfoy, ist aber nett dass du mir jemanden vorstellen willst den ich schon 3 Jahre kenne.", sagte Toni betont lässig. „Halt die Klappe du weißt genau dass ich sie ihr vorgestellt habe." Zusammen gingen sie die Treppen zum Kerker hinab. "Na Camden, alles Klar" fragte Draco und Lucy konnte erkennen, dass er die wunderschönsten Augen hatte die die Welt je gesehen hatte. Und schon ratterte sie die Treppe herunter. ‚Mist, wieso passiert so etwas immer mir?' " Lucy, alles okay" fragte Toni, konnte sich das Lachen aber nicht verkneifen. "Ja, klar", meinte Lucy und Stand auf.

"Draco, da steht aber jemand auf dich", gluckste Crabbe und bog sich vor Lachen .Schon baute sich Lucy vor den verdutzten, aber immer noch Lachenenden Crabbe auf, aber das grinsen verging im schnell als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah und schrie ihn an ."Moment mal, ich steht hier auf überhaupt niemanden ,ist das klar? Wenn ich hier auf etwas stehe, dann auf dem Boden und bestimmt nicht auf Draco" ,sagte sie sauer und zog wütend Toni hinter sich her. Draco grinste nur und meinte," tust du das nicht ?"Ich meine, vorhin in der großen Halle den Sprechenden Hut gewisse Dinge über mich gesagt haben zu hören. Aber sicher täusche ich mich! Und dass du, als die Gonogall meinen Namen nannte in eine Rüstung gefallen bist, ist sicher auch nur Zufall, oder?" er grinste hämisch.

"Du hast es erfasst, Malfoy," sagte ich wütend. Mittlerweile waren sie im Slytherin Kerker angekommen und Lucy rauschte sofort in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal, den sie nur dummerweise, da sie ja gar nicht wusste wo dieser war, mit einer Besenkammer verwechselte. Draco, Crabbe und Goyle schrien vor Lachen.

„Lucy, sag mal willst du was von Draco?" fragte mich Toni und setzte sich neben Lucy auf das Bett.

„Mir kannst du das ruhig sagen, hier will sowieso jeder was von ihm." Lucy sah auf. JEDER?

„Nein, möchte ich nicht. Du. Ich bin ziemlich erledigt"

Toni nickte. „Ja ich auch." Mittlerweile waren auch die anderen Slytherin Mädchen aufgetaucht und nach etwa 30 Minuten lag Lucy friedlich schlafend in ihrem Bett.


	2. Der unheimliche Lehrer

_So und weiter geht's, vergesst mir büddä net zu rewieven. und alle Caras gehören JKR aßser die die ihr net gehören, das sind dann meine. Geld verdiene tu ich auch net mit, aba wenna mich unbedingt bezahlen wollt, nur zusfg_

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich auf. (AN : wär ja schlimm wenn nicht ) ) Ich brauchte erst mal einige Zeit, um überhaupt zu erkennen wo ich mich gerade befand. Aber dann fiel mir alles wieder ein. ich rannte zu Toni und weckte sie." Ähhh ? Wer bist du denn und wo bin ich überhaupt?" antwortete diese ganz verschlafen und richtete ich auf. "Mensch, wir sind doch in Hogwarts" sagte ich.

Mit einem Schlag war Toni hellwach. Wir bemerkten, dass wir die einzigen im Schlafsaal waren, duschten uns, machten uns fertig. Ich zog mir einen Tarn Rock mit einen Tarn Oberteil an, ließ meine Haare offen und schon stürmten Toni und ich in die Große Halle. Unterwegs erzählte sie mir einiges über Draco , dass er in ihre bzw.in unsre Klasse ging und dass er ein ziemlicher Fiesling aber sehr beliebt und lustig war. Dort angekommen setzten wir uns schnell zu den Slytherins. Als wir durch die Halle gingen, merkte sie das sich viele Schüler umdrehten und ihr nach schauten. Draco saß genau vor mir und grinste Lucy dämlich an." Morgen Camden ,schön geschlafen? Hast du auch schon geträumt von mir ?" fragte er und verzog sein Gesicht zu einen fiesen Grinsen." Ja Draco, habe ich aber dann kam mein Traumprinz und hat mich gerettet " konterte ich. Draco hörte auf zu Grinsen und wandte sich wieder Dumpfbacke und Gehirnlos zu (Crabbe und Goyle) . Ich war mit dem Essen fertig und ich ging mit Toni zu Trudy an den Gryffindor Tisch. Trudy war selig vor Glück. Sie erzählte uns, sie habe gestern die ganze Zeit mit Harry Potter und Ron Weasley geredet. Toni rümpfte nur die Nase und Lucy merkte deutlich dass sie mit Gryffindors lieber nichts zutun haben sollte. " Wir haben doch jetzt zusammen Zaubertränke, oder?" fragte ich die andern. Ja, sagten sie und wir gingen in die Kerker. Unten in den Kerkern, sollte mich etwas erwarten, was ich noch schlimmer haste als Ashley." Aija, da kommt ja unsere Miss Camden ,"sagte der Lehrer, den ich schon seit gestern nicht mochte." Hält es anscheinend nicht für nötig pünktlich zum Unterrichtsbeginn zu kommen. 10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und jetzt setzen sie sich, Camden. "Kleinlaut zog ich ab, gleich am ersten Tag brachte ich Slytherin 10 Punkte minus ein. Was für ein toller Anfang . Draco saß schräg vor mir. Er sah mich mit einen Grinsen an , was mich fast zur Weißglut brachte. "Na Camden, wie gehts Dir so?" fragte er plötzlich." Deutlich schlechter als eben gerade, wieso? "fragte ich ihn .Er lachte nur und murmelte etwas was ich nicht verstand.

"Wir werden jetzt einen Gedächtnistrank brauen. Stellt euch zu Paaren zusammen -nein ich teile ich ein. Malfoy, du wirst mit Miss Trudy Tailer zusammen arbeiten Crabbe du gehst zu Longbottom Toni Dowson, du wirst mit Herrn Arnold zusammen arbeiten. Und sie, Camden, sie bleiben allein" sagte der Lehrer, der übrigens Prof. Drescher hieß und sich mit Prof. Snape den Unterricht für Zaubertränke teilte.

Lucy hatte das Gefühl, dass der graue Vogel da vorne sie nicht sonderlich mag, aber wieso? Sie braute ihr Zaubertränklein und starrte zu Trudy und Draco. Sie wusste nicht wieso aber sie bekam ein so komisches Gefühl, wünschte, dass die Stunde zuende oder das Trudy in den Krankenflügel muss oder sonst irgendwas. Die junge Camden war offensichtlich eifersüchtig. Dass Draco Trudy die ganze Zeit runtermachte bemerkte sie nicht.

Sie war völlig in Gedanken versunken und ärgerte sich über Trudy und Draco, als jemand plötzlich auf ihren Tisch schlug." Camden, kommen sie nach vorne ".Lucy stand auf und ging zum Lehrerpult. Was wollte dieser Trottel schon wieder?" Ja, was kann ich für sie tun, Mister Drescher ?" sagte sie zuckersüß." Herkommen, sofort" befahl er." Ich hatte eigentlich vor, noch bis Neujahr zu warten, aber wie sie wünschen," sagte Lucy. „Darf ich ihnen noch einen Tee oder einen Kaffee bringen?" "Camden ich warne Sie ",knurrte der Drescher." Trink dieses Elixier"! Lucy rührte sich nicht." Warum?" "Mach schon" ,sagte er." Das ist ihr Trank und ich will wissen ob sie ihn richtig gebraut haben. Was ich allerdings bezweifle."

Lucy trank, da sie dachte dass ohnehin nicht viel passieren konnte. Es schmeckte und es gab keinen besseren Ausdruck dafür, widerlich. „Falls sie den Trank falsch gebraut haben sollten, Ms Camden, werden sie uns gleich auf jede Frage eine Antwort geben."

Säuselte Drescher und Lucy bekam einen solchen Hass auf diesen Lehrer. „Ich weiß nicht, ob sie in der Schule nicht aufgepasst habe, aber normalerweise sagt man so etwas vorher. Sicherlich waren sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf den Klo." Zischte Lucy, denn sie war sich sicher, dass sie schon zu weit gegangen war und es nicht gut wäre, wenn sie jetzt noch sagen würde, dass sie glaube dass er ohnehin zu dumm wäre.

Sie hatte Recht. Ihr Zaubertrank Lehrer starrte sie derart böse an, dass einige Schüler hinten auf den Bänken zu schlucken begannen.

Langsam wanderten seine Worte jedoch in ihr Gehirn. Lucy bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. ‚Wenn dass wirklich stimmen sollte, werde ich gleich viele Sachen ausplaudern die lieber keiner wissen sollte.' Dachte sie und krallte ihre Nägel tief in ihre Haut.

Langsam spürte ich ein seltsames Gefühl in mir aufkeimen. Und plötzlich fing ich an zu reden. „Draco, wieso siehst du eigentlich so geil aus?"

Ihr wurde heiß und kalt, Lucy plapperte drauf los, konnte nicht anders obwohl sie sich dagegen sträubte. Die Klasse begann zu lachen. „Und ihr braucht da gar nicht so dumm zu lachen, Toni hat mir erzählt dass ihr alle was von ihm wollt." Lucy schlug sich erschrocken die Hand vor dem Mund.  
Doch es war noch lange nicht vorbei.

"Schön, schön, schön, Camden". Können sie mir sagen was ihnen das Recht gibt, so mit einem Lehrer umzuspringen wie eben mit mir?" fragte der Herr Professor und musterte Lucy scharf. Diese zuckte die Schultern. „Ich halte nicht viel von ihnen."

„Und was halten sie von mir" Dieses mir betonte dieser Mann lange und leise und Lucy bekam mehr Angst denn je. Dieser Mann hatte eine böse Aura ,sie wusste es, spürte es. Sie sah Wahnsinn in seinen Augen, sah seinen Hass und den Drang mir etwas anzutun."Sie sind Wahnsinnig," schrie ich ihn an und er lächelte mich kalt an. Es klingelte, die Stunde war vorüber, ich atmete auf, packte meine Sachen und wollte so schnell wie möglich dieses Zimmer verlassen. "Lucy, was ist denn los? "fragte mich Toni." Dieser Mann, er ist böse, ich spüre es ".Ach, Lucy," lachte Toni" Er hatte heute sicher nurn schlechten Tag" . "Nein, Toni ,ich weiß es" sagte ich noch einmal." Warten wir ab Lucy, es wird sicher alles gut." "Okay, ich warte die nächste Stunde ab".

Hinter Lucy und Toni schwebte leise ein Umhang in eine Ecke. Er hatte sie gehört! ER wird sich jetzt ändern!

"Na Camden" hörte ich die vertraute scharrende Stimme Malfoys," du willst also gar nichts von mir, ja?" fragte er." Lucy wurde knallrot und hatte keine Ahnung was sie sagen sollte." Na, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?" fragte er und grinste noch breiter." Öhm, ich" weiter viel ihr nichts ein. „Bei diesen Trank, musstest du ja die Wahrheit sagen, Camden" meinte Malfoy noch fieser grinsend. "Oh ja, Camden dass wäre mir peinlich."gluckste dann auch noch Crabbe. Auf einmal lachte der ganze Klassenraum über mich. Ich wusste nicht mehr was ich tun sollte. Jeder grölte" Malfoy, Malfoy mit den schönen Augen und den super Lächeln". Und dieser Idiot stand vor mir und grinste mich nur dumm an." Na sag doch was Camden" sagte Malfoy und seine Augen glitzerten. Ich wurde total verwirrt, ich wollte hier nur noch weg." Jetzt mach dein Maul auf ,du dumme Sch. Ich wollte was sagen, aber Toni war schneller. Patsch! Klatsch! Toni schäumte vor Wut und gab Draco mind. die 5. Ohrfeige " Ich sag's dir, Sag noch einmal ein derartiges Wort zu Lucy und du wirst den Tag bereuen an dem du geboren worden bist, Malfoy zischte sie." Halt du dich da raus, Dawson" scharrte Malfoy. Wenn deine Freundin was von mir will dann soll sie's mir sagen, sonst kann ja nie was draus werden," sagte Draco und zischte ab. Ich traute meinen Ohren nicht. Was hatte er da gerade gesagt? "Öhm, Lucy," fing Toni an, "ich weiß nicht, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er wirklich an dir interessiert ist. "sagte sie als VGDDK zuende war und Lucy immer noch selig vor Glück schwebte." Spinnst du? Was soll das jetzt, willst du ihn etwa haben? "

"Nein, ich will nur nicht dass er dich verarscht" sagte Toni. "Jetzt hör mir mal zu Madame: er verarscht mich nicht. Wenn du es mir nicht gönnst glücklich zu sein, dann bist du auch keine Freundin" fuhr Lucy sie an und verschwand ohne etwas in der großen Halle zu essen in den Kerkern.

Lucy lag in den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum und las gerade ein Buch über Zaubertränke. Sie fand es äußerst verwunderlich, dass sie doch noch nie einen Trank gebraut hatte, aber trotzdem wusste was sie in etwa zu tun haben sollte. Auch in Gesichte der Zauberei kam sie relativ gut mit.

Noch wundersamer war es, dass Dumbledore sie ohne zu zögern in die 4. Klasse gesteckt hatte, obwohl Lucy doch noch nie zuvor Unterricht in der Zauberei hatte.

Nach einer halben Stunde überkam die Jugendliche Hexe jedoch ein Hungergefühl und der Zorn auf ihre Freundin war auch verrauscht.

Also ließ die junge Slytherin in Richtung große Halle. Doch was sie da sah, ließ sie dem Atem stocken. Etwas weiter unten standen Toni und Draco. Das wäre ja nicht so schlimm, wenn Toni nicht in Dracos Armen liegen würde, Malfoy grinste sie an . Lucy stand da wie ein begossener Pudel. Sie dachte Toni wäre ihre Freundin, doch stattdessen nahm sie ihr ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ihren Lover weg.

„TONI" schrie Lucy mit einer Lautstärke, dass sicher sogar die Regenwürmer im Verbotenen Wald sie einwandfrei verstanden hatten.

Die gerufene Sprang erschrocken in die Luft und nicht wenige Schüler blieben stehen um zu erfahren wer warum so geschrieen hatte.

„ Toni,du mieses Miststück, was fällt dir eigentlich ein ,mich so zu hintergehen" schrie Lucy sie an. „Lucy ich, ich," stotterte Toni," ich kann Dir das erklären, das ist nicht so wie du denkst" " OH DOCH meine Liebe das ist genau so wie ich denke ,du bist da letzte was mir jemals begegnet ist du hinterlistiges Stück Dreck "schrie Lucy und rannte weg. Sie wusste nicht wohin sie eigentlich lief, sie wollte aber auch nicht anhalten. Sie war so verletzt und traurig. Sie hatte sich zum Idioten gemacht. Gestern, Heute, sie wollte nur noch zurück nach Hause.

„Lucy?" hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme. „Was ist los?" Trudy stand vor ihr und sah sie fragend an.

Die Slytherin ließ sich in ihre Arme fallen und erzählte was seit gestern passiert war.

Oh Lucy, das tut mir so Leid."

Komm erst mal mit," sagte eine andere Stimme. Ich erkannte dass Hermine Granger. Neben ihr standen Harry Potter und Ron Weasley. Wir gingen zusammen in den Schul Aufenthaltsraum, wo noch mehrere Slytherins standen. Sofort kamen sie auf mich zu und fragten was den passiert sei.

Einigen war das scheiß egal, das waren dann wohl die eingefleischten Slytherins, andere jedoch sahen Lucy mitleidig an.

"Ha. Ich hab eindeutig die besseren Karten als Toni". Ich blieb den ganzen Abend bei Harry, Ron, Hermine Trudy und Amber, ein Mädchen aus Slytherin. Die waren echt alle lieb. Ron erzählte mir über seine Familie, Harry über das Leben bei seinen Verwandten und Hermine wollte mich in einen Aufsatz über die Werdegänge der Zaubererwelt aufheitern." Guck mal wie die heult" hörte ich die Stimme einer der 2 Bulldoggen. Hinter ihnen stand Draco, doch er machte keine Anstallten seine Kampfhunde, oder besser, Dampfrollzen zurück zu rufen. Stattdessen stellte er sich grinsend vor Lucy und sagte deutlich. „Du wirst doch nicht etwa wegen mir weinen , oder? Aber ich sehe ja, du bist in schöner Gesellschaft." Er zog verächtlich eine Augenbraue. „Willst du nicht deinen Koffer packen und umziehen? Ich glaube du passt besser zu diesen Trotteln hier als nach Slytherin."

Harry und Ron stürzten sich auf Malfoy,.

„WEASLY, POTTER, MALFOY! Auseinander", Prof. McGonogall stapfte wütend auf die kleine Rauf Gruppe zu. „Was soll den dass?" "Malfoy hat Lucy beleidigt und-" fing Ron an zu reden." Das ist mir egal. 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor,10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und jetzt ab in eure Schlafsäle, aber dalli.

Ich bedankte mich bei den anderen und entschuldigte mich wegen dem Punktabzug! "Ach, das ist doch nicht schlimm", meinten Potter & Weasley." Viel Glück noch" sie nahmen mich alle in den Arm. Und zusammen ging ich mit Amber in den Slytherin Gemeinschafsraum" Na Camden, hängst du jetzt mit Gesindel wie Potter, Granger und Weasley rum?" sagte Malfoy. "Halt die Klappe, Draco" sagte Amber. Toni saß alleine im Slytherin Raum und warf unserer Hauptperson immer wieder Blicke zu. Diese saß noch eine Weile im Gemeinschaftsraum, dann ging sie hinauf in den Schlafsaal.


	3. Das Geständnis

_Hallo ihr Lieben. Vielen Dank für eure Reviews, hab mich wirklich gefreut. Ich hoffe ihr lest diese FF auch weiterhin und lasst mir eure Kommentare dazu dar._

_Ich möchte noch sagen, dass ich die Perspektive geändert habe und ab jetzt in der Ich Form schreiben werde. Ich hoffe das ist nicht schlimm._

_Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen. _

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen ging es mir ziemlich dreckig. Ich hatte schlecht geschlafen und ich war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes sehr schlecht drauf. Ich habe mich in Toni getäuscht, aber die wird schon dafür bezahlen mir so etwas angetan zu haben. Dann verließ ich den Schlafsaal, traf Amber und zusammen gingen wir in die große Halle. Toni saß neben Draco und bei den Anblick der beiden wäre ich am liebsten geplatzt. Die beiden blickten auf, sahen mich, standen auf und verließen die Halle. Leider Gottes hatten wir jetzt wieder Zaubertränke. Und ausgerechnet der erste Jahrgang hatte das Pech den möchte gern Prof. Drescher, anstatt Prof. Snape in Zaubertränke zu haben. Professor Snape war auch nicht gerade glücklicher darüber, ich bin mir sicher, er hasst den Drescher genau so wie ich. 

Wir, also Amber und ich, wollten gerade runter in den Kerker als wir auf Peeves den Poltergeist trafen. Dieser kleine schwarze Ball fand es doch gleich lustig ein paar Wassereimer auf uns zu donnern, dass wir nässer waren als die Wassernixen von Orleans.

" Peeves " schrie ich ihn an. "eieie ja kommen die kleinen Erstklässler den schon zurecht in Hogwarts? "fragte er mit einer öligen Stimme während er es sich nicht nehmen ließ uns mit Baseball Schlägern zu bewerfen. Ich war mit meiner Geduld am Ende" PEEEEEEEVVVEEEESS "schrie ich. Peeves, der gerade gackern umherschwebte fiel vor Schreck fast aus der Luft. Kurz bevor er auf den Boden aufschlug fing er sich noch auf. " Was fällt dir ein mich so zu erschrecken. Achte lieber auf deine Freundin Toni und Malfoy "sagte er gehässig.

Jetzt war es vorbei, ich war am platzen. Mit 3 Schritten war ich bei Peeve, der zu verduzt war um überhaupt etwas tun zu können, schnappte ihm an seiner Krawatte (ihn selber kann ich ja nicht anfassen) und schleuderte ihn durch die Luft, ließ los und er schoss geradewegs auf eine Wand zu und segelte dann zu Boden. Urplötzlich brach er in Tränen aus" Wäääääh" heulte er. Prof. McGonogall, die gerade am vorbeieilen war trat verwundert näher." Peeves, was ist den los" fragte sie." Camden hat mich durch die Luft geschleudert und an die Wand gehauen, das tut gaaaanz doll weh "heulte er. "Richtig so,"meinte McGonogall und ging weiter. Peeves hing hoch, streckte mir die Zunge raus und wollte gerade etwas sagen, aber ich ging auf ihn zu und er schoss davon.

"Uhh du kannst ja richtig gefährlich sein Lucy," sagte Amber anerkennend. Und zusammen gingen wir in den Kerker." Miss Camden ,Miss Jason, sie sind zu Spät" Das ist jetzt schon die 2. Stunde bei ihnen, Camden "schrie der Herr Professor. Das bedeutet 10 Punkte Abzug für Jason und 30 Punkte Abzug für Camden. Aber Peeves...geärgert...Lucy hat ihn durch die Luft geworfen... Prof.McGonogall "stammelte Amber." Halten sie den Mund" Wir sollten einen Schlaftrank brauen. Ich beobachtete Malfoy und Parkinson, sie sich ständig anturtelten. Parkinson sah dass ich sie beobachtete und umarmte Draco und dieser Trottel erwiderte die Umarmung. Nein, was passierte da? ich sollte doch an der stelle von Parkinson stehen, wieso umarmt er diesen fetten Mops?

Ich war so wütend, dass ich es schaffte den gesamten Kessel samt Tisch in Brand zu stecken." CAMDEN " schrie Prof. Drescher. "Was sind sie nur für ein dummes Kind. Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass man so einen Dummkopf wie sie nach Hogwarts gelassen hat, geschweige denn wie sie es als Muggeltochter geschafft haben, nach Slytherin zu kommen "Im Kerker wurde es ganz still, was?Lucy Camden ist eine Muggeltochter? Es klingelte,die Stunde war vorbei." Woher, woher wusste er das?"fragte ich Amber?" keine Ahnung,Lucy. Oh, sie mal da ist Draco und Toni!" Ich lief an ihr vorbei, schuppte sie und murmelte hörbar. „Du stehst im Weg."

"Halt doch dein Maul, du dreckiges Schlammblut" sagte Draco. Ich wimmerte, mir stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Ich drehte mich um und rannte Richtung Schlafsaal, warf mich auf die Betten und fing herzereisend an zu Schluchzen. Er hatte mich Schlammblut genannt. Er, der Typ den ich liebte. Ich hörte die Schlafsaaltür aufgehen, jemand kam auf mich zu ,legte mir die Hand auf die Schulter und ich hörte Tonis beruhigende Stimme" Lucy, lass ihn doch, er ist es nicht Wert" plötzlich merkte ich, dass ich Toni unrecht getan hatte ich richtete mich auf." Toni, es tut mir leid was ich gesagt habe, es war sicherlich ein Irrtum," schluchzte ich." Ist schon okay, ich bin nur gestolpert und er hatte mich aufgefangen." sagte diese.

* * *

_Ich weiß dass ist nicht viel, sondern sehr, sehr wenig. Aber, hey, immerhin waren die letzten 2 Kapitel ziemlich viel, oder? Zumindest empfinde ich das so. Ich hoffe das hat euch auch wieder gefallen, bitte reviewt doch, auch wenn ihr die Story später noch lesen solltet, würde ich mich freuen._

_Alles Liebe_


	4. Der Friedhof

_Ihr seit ja immer noch da. –freu- Dankeschön für eure Reviews. Ich kann gar nicht genug davon bekommen._

_Ich möchte gar nicht lange reden, sondern euch nur sagen das ab hier die EIGENTLICHE Story beginnt. Viel Spaß _

* * *

Ich war auf einen Friedhof, ich wusste nicht wo ich her gekommen war, ich wusste nicht was ich hier wollte. Ich hörte nichts ,außer diese Stille die sich ausbreitete, diese schreckliche Stille. Ich lief vorwärts und es kam mir vor, als würde es immer kälter werden immer mehr angst stieg in mir auf und dann, war ich dort angekommen wo ich hinsollte.

Es wartete schon auf mich." Camden ",zischte es dass einen das blut zu gefrieren begann" Camden, tritt näher" Eigentlich hatte ich gar nicht vor näher zu treten, aber ich tat es trotzdem .Es war weg! Ich sah es nicht mehr .Ich hatte es mir nur eingebildet .Ich wusste nicht, wo ich war udn wie ich nach Hogwarts kommen sollte. Also beschloss ich mich hier schlafen zu legen. Schweigend schlang ich die Arme um meine Beine. Es war kalt. Mein Kopf lehnte ich gegen einen Grabstein. Ich war müde , so unendlich müde. Ein sanfter Wind strich durch meine Haare. Da,jetzt sah ich etwas auf mich zukommen.

Eine vermummte Gestalt. "Lucy"krisch sie .Ich sprang auf.

"Ich habe auf dich gewartet und nun bist du hier, bereit dein Schicksal und deine Vergangenheit zu erfahren. Du bist nicht Lucy Camden, nicht wirklich. Du bist die Tochter vom Tom Vorlost Riddle. So ein Tölpel von Krankenpfleger hatte dich vertauscht, als du ein Baby warst. Er hat dich der Familie Camden gegeben und ich hatte dieses verdammte Baby, dieser Schlammblütler Familie am Wanzt. Ich habe es getötet, und nun bin ich gekommen, um DICH zu holen "zischte dieses Wesen."NEIN", schrie ich," NEIN,i ch bin eine Camden.das stimmt nicht" ."Komm zu mir", du bist keine Camden. Oder wie denkst du, kann ein Schlammblütler in Slytherin sein? Du wirst im reich der Dunkelheit herzlich begrüßt werden. Du bist meine Tochter ,Lucy, du gehörst mir. Du hast mein Blut in deinen Körper, du dummes Ding, hör auf dich zu sträuben. Ich wollte wegrennen, egal wohin, nur weg von hier." Crucio"schrie die Stimme. Etwas schoss auf mich so, ein Lichtstrahl und ein noch nie gekannter Schmerz überschoss mich. Es war schrecklich, ich schrie auf. Ich konnte nicht ausweichen,er ließ nicht von mir ab,ich konnte mich nicht wehren. Mit geschlossenen Augen, gab ich mich den Qualen hin, ich hielt es nicht mehr aus,ich-

Erschrocken fuhr ich aus dem Schlaf. Ich hatte einen Schrecklichen Alptraum. Aber war es ein Traum?J a ,es musste ein Traum gewesen sein, aber was machte mich so sicher?

Etwas, in meinen Traum ließ mich aufhorchen. Er fragte mich, wie ich in Slytherin sein konnte, wenn ich wirklich ein Schlammblüter war. Was war ein Schlammblütler, und was oder wer war Tom Vorlost Riddel?

Ich konnte nicht wieder einschlafen, dazu saß mein Schock zu tief. Also beschloss ich aufzustehen und ausgiebig zu duschen. Ich sah auf die Uhr, es war kurz nach 6. Ich ging runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo schon 3 Schüler waren.

Ich erkannte Cindy. Ich ging zu ihr." Cindy?"fragte ich.

"Ja?" trete diese sich zu mir um." Was kann ich für dich tun? "fragte sie freundlich." Kannst du mir sagen, was ein Schlammblütler ist? "fragte ich ."Oh, wenn es weiter nichts ist Schlammblut, ist ein echt schlimmes Wort, für jemanden der aus einer Muggelfamilie stammt, also jemand wie du" endete Cindy." Aber keine Angst, Lucy, ich persönlich finde es nicht schlimm und mag dich. Es gibt ein paar Zauberer, wie Draco Malfoys Familie, die glauben sie wären besser, als alle anderen weil sie reinblütig sind. Na ja Lucy, ich geh jetzt mit Jenny zum Joggen, wir wollen Abnehmen" sagte Cindy und verschwand.

Wie konnte ich,es träumen, wo jemand den Ausdruck Schlammblut anwendete, ohne das ich diesen Ausdruck kannte?

War es eine Vision? Ich würde es herausfinden. Ich ging duschen, als ich wieder in den GR kam, waren schon viele Schüler wach, na ja es war auch halb 8. Ich ging zu Draco" Hi, weißt du wer Tom Riddle war?" fragte ich ihn. Er machte große Augen." Klar, weiß ich das, aber wieso willst du das wissen, Du stammst von Muggeln ab, du hast es nicht verdient in Slytherin zu sein" sagte Draco."Nein , Draco da irrst du dich leider. Ich stamme nicht von Muggeln ab. Meine Eltern sind tot. Ich lebe bei Freunden von meinen Eltern, das ist alles. Also, wer war Tom Riddel ?" fragte ich ihn noch mal.

"Tom ist kein anderer, als Voldemort selbst. So war den dunklen Lord sein früherer Name." sagte er und ließ mich stehen.

Ich verstand gar nix mehr. Wie konnte ich von jmd.träumen, von dem ich gar nicht wusste das dieser jemand existierte? War es vielleicht doch eine Vision? Konnte es möglich sein, dass ich Lucy Camden, gar nicht Lucy Camden war?

"Lucy, Hallo? LUCY!" schrie jemand. Ich trete mich um und erkannte Toni." Was ist los?" fragte diese. Ich erzählte ihr von meinen Traum. Toni lachte." Lucy, das war nur ein dummer Traum. Mehr nicht. Wir gingen zu Frühstück.

Ich war beliebt in Hogwarts. Die Leute mochten mich alle. Ich kam sehr gut mit allen zu Recht, hatte in jeden der Häuser Freunde. Heute war ich mit dem Dreamteam und Trudy unterwegs. Was mich wunderte, dass die Slytherins nichts dagegen sagten, sie hassten Gryffindors. Aber mir gegenüber ließen sie nichts vernehmen. Wir verbrachten einen schönen Tag zusammen, wir hatten viel Spaß und Lachten viel. Der Tag neigte sich langsam dem ende zu, es dämmerte." Hey, rief Hermine, wollen wir zum Essen? Ich sterbe vor Hunger" wir stimmten alle ein." Moment,"rief ich," ich geh noch mal kurz in den GR(Gemeinschaftsraum)ich komme gleich wieder. "rief ich." Okay, aber beeil dich, bis gleich" riefen die andern."Wir sehen uns gleich wieder"rief ich.

Woher sollte ich auch wissen dass es nicht so wahr. Woher auch...


	5. Die Nacht des Grauens

_So, hier ist das nächste Chappie. Ich hoff es gefällt euch. _

_Mir gehört nix was JKR gehört. )_

* * *

Ich ging also in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, dann in den Schlafsaal, da viel mein Blick auf etwas schwarzes, was auf mein Bett lag. Ich hob es auf und plötzlich merkte ich wie meine Füße vom Boden gerissen wurden, ich drehte mich rasend schnell um mich selbst. Dann schwanden mir die Sinne.

Ich klatschte auf. Als ich mich aufrichtete, sah ich weiterhin nicht als Dunkelheit. Ich ging vorwärts.Ich war auf einen Friedhof, sagte mir der Blick über die Gräber.

Ich bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Mein Traum, es war wie in meinen Traum. Plötzlich packte mich die Angst ich wollte rennen und schreien, doch es ging nicht. Ich setze mich auf den Boden um nachzudenken. Dann kam eine Person auf mich zu." Lucy",sagte diese" ich habe dir doch gesagt, du kannst mir nicht entkommen. Die Zeit ist reif, dir die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Du weißt, vor 30 Jahren, kam ich an die Macht. Und vor 12 Jahren, lernte ich deine Mutter kennen, Sarah McConnery, wir erzeugten ein Kind, nämlich dich. Deine Mutter wusste natürlich nicht, wer ich wirklich war, weil ich kurz bevor wir uns trafen ich immer mein Aussehen veränderte.

Ich brauchte nur ein Kind, um einen Nachfolger zu haben, sonst interessierte mich deine Mutter überhaupt nicht.

Nun, sie merkte dies beides und machte Schluss. Dann wurdest du geboren, doch ich bekam dich nie in die Hand. Ich, tötete die Potters und meine macht wurde gestürzt, durch Harry Potter, ja , durch deinen Freund. Und du wirst mir behilflich sein, ihn in die Finger zu kriegen. Na ja, soviel dazu. Ich musste also, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen, jemanden finden der mir half. Ich fand mehrere und versuchte schließlich an die Macht zu kommen. Doch ich wurde abermals von Harry Potter besiegt. Also beschloss ich dich zu finden, dich meine Tochter. Endlich sah ich deine Mutter mit dir, bzw. dem anderen Kind spazieren gehen. Ich raubte es ihr und tötete deine Mutter. Ich kümmerte mich mit dem Quälgeist und stellte fest, dass das nicht meine Tochter war, Ich beseitigte auch das Kind. Und schließlich fand ich Dich .Und nun bist du hier!"sagte diese schreckliche Person. Ich bekam eine solche Angst wie ich so noch nie verspürt hatte. Was hatte er mit mir vor? Ich sollte es noch erfahren.

"Was haben sie mit mir vor?" rief ich und konnte die Furcht aus meiner stimme nicht verbergen." Was ich mit dir vor habe? dass wirst du gleich erfahren. Du wirst nicht mehr zu deiner sogenannten Familie zurück kehren. Ich habe sie in meiner Gewalt, da wo du sie nicht finden wirst. Vielleicht werde ich sie töten "sagte die Stimme des dunklen Lords." Nein, nein "schrie ich" lass sie in ruhe! Was willst du von mir? "rief ich. Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, stand vor mir wie ein Lauernder Wolf, bereit zuzuschnappen falls ich irgendetwas versuchen sollte." Du wirst zu einer angesehenen Familie der schwarzen Seite kommen, wirst lernen zu werden wie wir.

Mir schossen viele Gedanken durch den Kopf.Ich hatte so eine Wahnsinnige Angst und mich überkam ein einziger Gedanke. Flucht! Ich musste versuchen zu flüchten. Als der Dunkle Lord erzählte rannte ich los ich rannte und schrie panisch, irgendwer musste mich doch hören. Ich schrie Hilfe, helft mir. Mein Name ist Lucy Camden, bitte helft mir.

"Ruft Dumbelodre, schrie ich, schnell. Er ist hier, er ER ist hier. Helft mir bitte" .Ich schrie aus vollem Leibe und Verzweiflung, der Dunkle Lord lachte nur, er lachte. Es war ein hohes, kaltes Lachen bevor er „CRUCIO" schrie.

Und ein weiteres mal überkam mich dieser unbändige Schmerz, diese Schmerzen die so schrecklich waren.

Noch während der Fluch auf mir lastete sagte der Dunkle Lord: WIR sind ab jetzt deine Familie deine Wahre und einzige Familie"

Und dann spürte ich wie ich nicht mehr konnte. Ich merkte nur noch, wie alles Dunkel wurde...


	6. Der Schrecken begann

In Hogwarts, fuhr ein Junge aus dem Schlaf. Er hatte wieder mal einen dieser Alpträume. Und diesmal handelte es um einen Schüler. Er beschloss zu Dumbledore zu gehen .Doch er wusste nicht das Passwort. Also ging er in die große Halle, wo viele schon am Essen waren. Er ging zu Dumbi. "Ähm, Professor?Ich muss mit ihnen reden" sagte der Junge namens Harry Potter. "Nö, nicht jetzt Harry, ich esse gerade "sagte Dumbi und spachtelte munter weiter. "Das sehe ich," sagte Harry gereizt, "aber es ist wichtig" Dumbledore sah auf. "Harry, ich möchte nur normal essen, sag's mir nachher". Harry traute seinen Ihren kaum. "Prof. Dumbledore es geht um ihhhhhnnnnn und Lucy Camden" schrie Harry.

Dumbi wurde sehr ernst. "Erzähl" sagte er. Harry erzählte ihm von seinen Traum. Die gesamte Farbe wich aus Dumbleodres Gesicht. Er fragte die Slytherins ob sie Lucy schon gesehen hatten. "Nein, die war heute morgen und gestern abend nicht mehr im Gemeindschaftsraum!" sagten diese.  
Dumbledore schluckte. Dann hat er sie tatsächlich in seiner Gewalt. "Ich weiß nicht was wir tun können."

1

1

1

Lucy wurde wach. Sie sah sie in den Raum, wo sie war um, er war dunkel und schwarz. Sie wusste nicht wo sie war. Dann fiel ihr alles wieder ein. Er hatte sie verschleppt.  
Sie hatte schreckliche Angst.

Die Tür öffnete sich und herein trat eine Frau. Diese Frau, hatte eine böse Aura, spürte Lucy sofort." Morgen, steh auf. Hier sind deine Kleider. Dann kommst du zum Essen "sagte diese Frau kalt und verließ den Raum. Ich zog mich an und ging gelähmt vor Angst und voller Dunkler Vorahnung die Treppe herunter.

Sie sah sich in den Gang um. Er hatte schwarzen Teppichbelag und nur Fackeln erleuchteten den Gang schwach. Überall hingen böse schwarze Magier an der Wand. Er war kalt, sehr kalt in diesen Haus, oder doch viel mehr Schloss. Ich kam in einen Raum, der die Küche darstellen sollte an. Dort befanden sich ein Mann und diese Frau. Sie beide waren völlig in Schwarz gekleidet, ihre Haare waren ebenfalls schwarz. Ihre Haut war blass, sehr blass. Und sie sahen böse aus. "Setz dich," blaffte sie der Mann an. Ich tat wie mir geheißen. Auf den Tisch, standen 3schwarze Teller,3 Kelche und ein Kerzenhalter, mit 3schwarzen Kerzen. Nichts war an dieser Küche freundlich, am wenigsten die 2 Menschen die sich in ihr befanden."Wie siehst du denn aus" rief die Frau. "Wir müssen viel an dir ändern." Nun wandte sich auch der Mann mir zu.

"Du bist hier um zu lernen, dunkel zu werden. Man wird dir hier beibringen mit Flüchen umzugehen und ein Todesser zu werden. Du bist die Tochter, vom dunklen Lord und man setzt viele Erwartungen in dich. Ich würde mich nicht wiedersetzen, denn du schaffst es eh nicht und es würde dir viele Schmerzen bereiten." sagte dieser Mann. "Ab heute bist du nicht mehr Lucy Camden, sondern Luciana Meyers. Und wage es dir nicht, dich uns zu wiedersetzen." sagte dieser Mann in die unheimliche Stille. Mein Name ist Blutio Meyers, und dass ist meine Frau Rachel. Du wirst uns, vor anderen mit Mum und Dad anreden und sonst genauso, nur vor den Todessern rederst du uns mit dem Nachnamen an, und vor denen heißt du Luciana Riddel. hast du verstanden?" fauchte er mich an."Ja," sagte ich und begann still zu essen. "Komm mit," schrie die Frau mich an. Gehorsam stand ich auf und folgte ihr, rein in mein Verderben.

Wir gingen in ein Bad, wo es genauso schrecklich aussah, wie in den anderen Räumen. Alles schwarz und nur mit Fackeln erleuchtet. "Beug dich über die Wanne, sofort!" hieß mich die Frau, die meine neue Mum sein sollte an. Ich tat wie mir geheissen, voller Angst was nun kommen würde. Und schön schüttete diese eine schwarze Flüssigkeit über meinen Kopf, es brannte wie Feuer und ich sah, wie meine wieder seit einiger Zeit blonden Haare ein schreckliches Schwarz annahmen, ohne Glanz, pechschwarz. Dann drehte mich die Frau zu sich. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab, schrie „Blassiado."

Ich merkte, wie etwas ,mit meiner Haut geschah. Ich schrie auf, denn es tat sehr weh. "So" sagte meine "Mum", "jetzt siehst du eher aus wie eine Meyers .Und sie zerrte mich zu einen Spiegel. Ich erschrak, ich hatte dieses Pech schwarze Haar und eine blasse,fast weiße Haut, die mir einen Gespenstigen Ausdruck verlieh. Damit war mein Schicksal besiegelt. Ich war zur Dunkelheit verdammt!

Nachdem mich diese Frau zu Luciana Meyers gemacht hatte, stand ich nun allein in meinen Zimmer. Ich besah mich im Spiegel, nichts, aber auch wirklich nichts erinnerte an die Lucy Camden, das glückliche Mädchen, das ich einmal war.

"Luciana!" rief Blutio ."Komm her, wir fangen mit deinem Training an, beeile dich. Komm dann im Kerker, sofort!"

Ich erhob mich langsam ging zur Tür und schritt zur Kerker-Treppe. Dort stand er schon, der Mann der dazu beigetragen hatte, mein Leben zu versauen. "Komm hierher" sagte er. "Du wirst lernen, skrupellos zu werden und ebenso zu handeln.

Du kennst keine Gefühle, bist stark und kalt. Hast du das verstanden?" "Ja, habe ich" sagte Luciana Meyers. "Als zweites wirst du lernen mit Flüchen umzugehen. Ich rede dabei nicht von irgendwelchen Flüchen, nein ich rede von den Unverzeihlichen Flüchen." Lucy erschrak. Blutio fuhr fort "Du wirst einen Lehrer bekommen und wenn du einen Einblick in die schwarze Magie hast, wirst du in die Schule zurück kehren."

Die Schule, jah, das gute alte Hogwarts, wie sehr vermisse ich es, dachte Lucy. Aber ich werde ja bald wieder dahin zurückkehren...dachte sie.

"Nun, ich werde dir jetzt einige Flüche zeigen, "sagte Mr. Meyers.

Und ich erwarte von dir, aufmerksam zu sein, sonst wirst du es bereuen" Er holte einen Karton mit 3 Meerschweinchen hervor, nahm eine Meersau raus, setzte sie mit kalten Augen auf den Tisch und sagte "Crucio" das Meerschweinchen fing an zu zucken, piepte und schien höllische Qualen zu Leiden. Ich konnte nicht mehr hinsehen, ich bekam Angst, meine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Das Meerschweinchen tat mir so undenklich leid. Ich wusste das, es wenn es eine Stimme hätte Geschrieen hätte. Mit zitternder Stimme sagte ich "das reicht, hören sie auf das Tier zu quälen" Ich sah in die Kalten, aufgerissenen Augen von Mr.Meyers. "Was sagtest du?"

"Willst du mir etwa sagen was ich tun oder lassen soll?" schrie er. Er holte mit der anderen Hand aus und verpasste mir einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Ich taumelte. Er holte erneut aus und schlug wieder auf mich ein. Ich stürzte zu Boden, er tritt nach mir, obwohl ich mich qualvoll auf den Boden windete. Er hörte nicht auf, er trat wie besessen auf mich ein. Doch ich trat zurück. Doch das hätte ich nicht tun dürfen. Er hatte von dem Tier abgelassen, erhob seinen Zauberstab und rief Crucio. Und ein weiteres mal fuhr ein stechender Schmerz durch mich.

Es war schrecklich,ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Ich wollte mich wehren, aber es ging nicht. Der Schmerz wurde immer stärker, er bringt mich um, dachte ich, er würde mich töten. Dann ließ er von mir ab. "Steh auf" befahl er und ich versuchte es. "Steh auf verdammt noch mal" schrie er und seine Augen loderten auf vor Zorn. Und es gelang mir. Er wandte sich wieder den 2 Meerschweinchen zu, nahm es heraus und schrie "Imperium" und das Schwein begann zu zucken, stand auf und legte eine Art Stepptanz hin. Eigentlich war es lustig, doch ich wusste das es schrecklich sein musste.

"Ich kann es dazu zwingen, sich zu beißen, ich kann es dazu bringen dir die Augen auszukratzen, ich kann es dazu bringen sich zu ersaufen ,ich kann ..." sagte Mr Meyers und ich merkte den Wahnsinn, den ich auch bei Prof. Drescher gesehen hatte, auf seinen Gesicht. "So, jetzt zeige ich dir den letzten und verbotensten Fluch der unverzeihlichen Flüche, den bis jetzt nur ein Mensch überlebt hatte. "Avada Kedavra" schrie er und das war das ende, des Meerschweinchens. "Ab morgen, wirst du jeden Tag unterrichtet werden und mehr über die Kunst der schwarzen Magie lernen. Hier, dieses Buch ließt du bis morgen durch. Geh nun in dein Zimmer und wage es dir, nicht noch einmal mir zu wiedersetzen.

Gedanken verloren saß ich am Fenster und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Dunkelheit ein neuer Bestandteil meines Lebens! Meine neue Heimat, Meyers Castel ,erinnerte mehr an ein Gefängnis, als an ein Wohnhaus. Sollte ich hier jemals glücklich werden? Oder gab es dieses Wort nicht mehr? Sollte ich hier, an jenen Dunklen Ort für den Rest meines Lebens verharren? Fern von Liebe, Freude, fern von Menschen die mich mochten, fern von einem glücklichen Leben? Anscheinend war das meine Bestimmung. Ich dachte an meine Familie, wie wir mehrere Abende zusammen verbrachten. Würde ich sie jemals wiedersehen? Gab es noch einen Funken Hoffnung, dass sie noch lebten? Gab es für mich noch eine Chance, von hier zu Fliehen und in mein altes Leben zurück zukehren?

Ich war mir nicht mehr so sicher.


	7. Malfoys Manor

_Ich möchte noch mal darauf hindeuten, dass dies meine erste Fanfic ist und ich noch dabei bin einen guten Schreibstil zu entwickeln. Deshalb freut mich wirklich sehr dass ihr sie lest und sie euch gefällt._

_Vergesst nicht zu Reviewen, auch wenn ihr sie noch später lesen solltet. _

_Viel Spaß. _

* * *

Ich war nun schon die 2. Woche auf Meyers Castle. Jeden Tag bekam ich nun Unterricht von einen Todesser und von meinen "Vater Meyers "Sie lernten mir ,mit Flüchen umzugehen, schwarze Tränke zu mixen. Ich war daran nicht gerade gut, weil ich mich weigerte die Flüche am Tieren auszuprobieren, jedes Mal wenn ich mich weigerte bekam ich eine prächtige Tracht Prügel( komische Wörter...)Ich hatte Angst vor ihm, Angst vor dem Mann im dunklen Umhang.

Angst vor der Person, die mir schwor, wenn ich nicht tat wie mir geheißen werde ich es bereuen. Wenn man ihm im Dunkeln begegnen würde, würde man ihn nicht sehen. Er ist die Dunkelheit, ein Teil der Bedrohlichen Dunkelheit.

Ich musste viele Bücher lesen, Bücher die mich gar nicht interessierten. Heute stellte er mich vor die Wahl, entweder ich wäre bereit diese Muggel zu quälen oder er tötete meine Familie. So leid es mir tat, ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Meiner Familie durfte nichts passieren, also musste ich es tun. Wie betäubt hob ich meinen Arm und rief, kaum vernehmbar "Crucio". Ich sah ihre Augen, ich hörte den Muggel schreien.Ich schickte Stossgebete zum Himmel, dass er mir verzeihen würde,ich sah den Muggel an, meine Augen flehten um Verzeihung. Es war schrecklich, die Schreie stiegen mir zu Kopf, ich hörte alles noch lauter, ich wollte dass es aufhört und ich sank den Zauberstab. Langsam, spürte ich wie meine Knie nachgaben, ich spürte wie ich zu Boden ging, gelähmt vor Angst und meine Augen vor Schreck geweitet, was ich getan hatte. Ich sah den Muggel in die Augen, ich bat ihn stumm um Verzeihung. Es ging nicht anders, das Leben meiner Familie stand auf dem Spiel, versuchte ich ihm zu sagen. "Aveda Kedavra" schrie eine Stimme und zerstörte den Moment der Stille. Ich hörte wie etwas zu Boden fiel. Ich hörte das zufriedene Glucksens Blutios und ich wusste was er getan hatte. Er hatte den Muggel umgebracht, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken getötet.

"Steh auf" befahl er mir und ich richtete mich mit aller Kraft auf. "Wir werden nachher einige Freunde besuchen und du wirst dich jetzt dafür fertig machen. Ich sage dir noch etwas, in der Zeit, wo wir die Gastfreundlichkeit des anderen Hauses schätzen wirst du uns mit Vater und Mutter anreden. Und nun verschwinde und mach dich fertig." Ich stieg die Treppen hinauf und traf auf Rachel, die mich sogleich ins Bad zog. "Lass dir Badewasser ein und dann bade." sagte sie und wuselte wieder hinaus. Kurze Zeit später kam sie mit einem Komischen schwarzen Fetzen Stoff zurück und legte ihn mir auf einen Stuhl. Das ziehst du nachher an und dann möchte ich dich in meinen Schlafgemach wiedersehen" sagte sie kalt und schritt davon.

Ich zog mich langsam aus und trat in die Wanne. Das warme Wasser, lief durch meinen ganzen Körper und wärmte ihn etwas auf. Es war schön, endlich wieder etwas Wärme zu spüren. Eigentlich wünschte ich mir, ein ausgiebiges Bad zu nehmen, aber ich wusste dass das nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war. Wenn, wenn ich irgendwann wieder daheim sein sollte, werde ich 3 Stunden Baden, beschloss ich. Ich schäumte mich ein, wusch mir die Haare und stieg aus er Wanne. Ich besah mich im Spiegel und erschrak. Die Zeit, die ich hier war, hatte mich verwandelt. Ich sah schrecklich aus. Tiefe Schatten umranden meine Augen, ich war sehr blass und meine Augen strahlten nichts, außer Trauer aus, eigentlich waren sie schon ausdruckslos geworden. Ich trocknete mich ab, föhnte mein Haar und besah mir den Fetzen Stoff, den Rachel mir gebracht hatte. Es war kein Stück Fetzen, es war eine schwarze samtweiche Abendrobe. Ich zog sie mir an, verließ das Badezimmer und betrat das Schlafgemach meiner sogenannten Eltern. Rachel, saß vor einen Spiegel. Sie hatte, wie ich, ein schwarzes langes Kleid an. Ihre langen Haare hatte sie zu einen Dutt gesteckt, und darüber trug sie einen Schwarzen Hut mit Schleier. Ihre Augen, hatte sie mit violetten Liedschatten betont, ihre Lippen waren in einen dunklen Braun gehalten. Sie sah,schön aus,wenn nicht ihre Blasse Haut,und ihre kalten Eisigen Augen da wären."Komm her, setz dich "befahl sie mir. Ich setze mich auf ihr Bett und sie sah mich an. Dann nahm sie einige Schminksachen und begann ihr Werk. Meine Augen malte sie in schwarzen Liedschatten, meine Lippen bekamen einen Blutroten Farbstich. Zu guter Letzt ließ sie meine Haare offen und setze mir ebenso einen Netzschleier auf. "Diesen Schleicher wirst du tragen, während der gesamten Zeit, nur zu Tisch, wirst du ihn kurz ablegen, hast du mich Verstanden?" sprach sie in ihren kühlen Ton und stand auf." Natürlich, Mum," sagte ich und erhob mich ebenfalls.

Kurze Zeit später befanden wir uns auf den Weg zu unseren Freunden. Unseren? Ich meinte natürlich zu den Freunden meiner Eltern. Wir liefen durch ein kleines komisches Dorf, was mir nicht geheuer vorkam und betraten ein Gebiet mit großem Torbogen. An einen Schild stand "Malfoys Manor" geschrieben. Malfoy? Ich dachte nach. War das der Ort, wo Draco Malfoy während der Ferien lebte? Allerdings, würde ich ihn nicht sehen, er ist ja in der Schule...

Wir liefen also weiter den Dunklen Weg entlang, einen kleinen Berg hoch und ich sah ein riesiges Schloss. Nicht so groß wie Hogwarts natürlich, aber doch beängstigend groß. Vor einer großen Tür machten wir halt, Blutio klopfte und kurze Zeit später wurde die Tür geöffnet und wir traten ein.

"Blutio"rief eine Stimme, die einen Blonden Mann gehörte.

"Lucius" sagte Blutio. Neben dem blonden Mann stand eine Frau, die eigentlich sehr hübsch war, wenn sie nicht, wie Rachel diesen Bösen Ausdruck im Gesicht hätte. Diese beiden mussten also Dracos Eltern sein. Man hörte Schritte herbeieilen und im Türrahmen stand Draco Malfoy.

Das Dinner

Ich erschrak beim Anblick Dracos. Erstens, weil ich mich an die Zeit erinnerte, wo wir in Hogwarts waren und 2.weil er mich sicher erkennen würde. Aber, das wäre doch gerade gut für mich? Ja, er muss mich einfach erkennen. Aber wie? Ich darf ja nicht reden, den Schleier abnehmen und war Luciana.

Aber, ich musste mir etwas einfallen lassen und ich würde es tun. Ich schloss wieder Hoffnungen, aus meinen Gefängnis zu entkommen. Ja, ich würde es sicherlich schaffen, ich war mir sicher das Draco mir half. Und solange ich noch gefangen war, musste ich das beste daraus machen, musste mich bemühen nicht aufzufallen, oder mich sonderbar zu benehmen. Ich beschloss mich im besten Licht zu zeigen. "Guten Abend, Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy" sagte ich höflich und machte einen Knicks.

"Hallo Luciana" sagten die beiden kurz und sprachen weiter mit Blutio und Rachel. Ich folgte ihnen und Draco in den Speisesaal. Dort angekommen, sah ich mich um. Die Küche, bzw.der Speisesaal war um einiges freundlicher als die Küche der Familie Meyers. Zwar nicht unbedingt gemütlich, aber wenigstens ein bisschen schöner als die der Meyers. Die Kerzen, die den Saal erleuchteten, waren weiß, die Flamme jedoch war Blau. Am großen Tisch stand auch ein Kerzenhalter, allerdings war dieser Golden und hatte schwarze Kerzen. Die Decke, die den Tisch bedeckte war Rot! Ansonsten war alles genau so düster, wie bei meinen vorgebenden Eltern." Wie geht es ihnen, Rachel?" fragte Lucius.

"Oh, Vielen Dank der Nachfrage, Lucius, mir geht es gut und ihnen?" fragte diese in genau so einen schleimigen Ton zurück. "Auch mir geht es blendend" sagte Mr.Malfoy und rief nach dem Hauselfen um eine Flasche Brandy zu bestellen.

Ich versuchte, genau zuzuhören was die Herrschaften zu bereden hatten, vielleicht war da sein oder andere Nützlich für mich. Allerdings, kamen in mir Zweifel auf, als sie nach 46min.immer noch über Quidditsch redeten. Die Frauen unterhielten sich währenddessen gar nicht, sondern saßen anteilnahmelos mit neben ihrem Gatten. "Luciana," richtete plötzlich der Heer des Hauses das Wort an mich, "möchtest du deinen Schleier nicht abnehmen?" Ich blickte erst zu Blutio und Rachel, die mir zunickten. "Natürlich, Mr.Malfoy, dankesschön" sagte ich und nahm meinen Schleier herunter. "Danke, Mutter, Vater" setzte ich noch hinzu obwohl ich nicht wusste wozu ich ihnen danken sollte. Draco starrte mich an, doch ich durfte noch nicht darauf eingehen, solange die Familien mich beobachten.

"Rachel, Blutio, ihr habt wirklich eine bezaubernde Tochter, sie ist entzückend und scheint sehr manierlich zu sein" sagte Lucius und nickte mir zu. "Ja, sie ist ein sehr liebes Kind, wir haben keine Probleme mit ihr" sagte Rachel, doch mir erging nicht der spöttische Unterton. Die Malfoys bemerkten ihn nicht. Kurze Zeit später, waren sie in einem Gespräch, über Cornelius Fudge vertieft. Draco starrte mich immer noch an, "Lucy" flüsterte er kaum vernehmbar. Ich nickte nur kurz, sah ihn an und formte die Worte, sag Dumbledore wo ich bin, helft mir! Er verstand es und nickte. Ansonsten taten wir nicht, als ob wir uns kannten.

In mir wurde ein Feuer entfacht, das Verlangen wieder frei zu sein, wurde immer größer. Ich wusste, sobald Dumbledore erfahren würde, wo ich war würde er alle Hebel in Bewegung setzten um mir zu helfen. Ich wusste, den Erzählungen Harry Ron und Hermine nach, dass es ein großartigerer Mann war, als ich ohnehin schon von ihn dachte. Die Rettung war so greifbar Nahe, und seit 2 Wochen, war ich wieder glücklich. Allerdings, durfte ich es mir nicht ansehen lassen.

"Vater, darf ich aufstehen? "fragte Malfoy. "Natürlich, Draco" sagte dieser.

Dann wandte er sein Blick an mich, "Möchtest du mit meinen Sohn nach oben gehen?" fragte er. Es wäre gut gewesen, ich hätte Draco vieles erklären können, aber ich lehnte ab. Ich wusste, das es ein besseres Bild auf mich werfen würde und da die Meyers misstrauisch werden würden, wenn ich plötzlich mit einen, wie sie dachten, wildfremden Menschen verschwinden würde. "Nein, ich bleibe lieber bei meinen Eltern. Aber danke dass sie gefragt haben" sagte ich und ich sah, wie Blutio und Rachel ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten. Draco verstand dies und ging.

Die Malfoys waren wohl begeistert von mir, denn sie lobten mich bei Blutio. Wenn sie mich anredeten, gab ich ihnen höflich eine Antwort und ich sah richtig, wie Blutio dachte, er hätte mich weich gekriegt und ich würde eine würdige Nachfolgerin des dunklen Lords werden. wenn er sich da mal nicht täuschte, dachte ich mir und musste ein Grinsen unterdrückend. Währendessen verlief der Abend seinen Lauf und es war schon spät, als Blutio unseren Aufbruch verkündete. Draco kam herunter und schob mir unauffällig einen Brief zu, den ich sogleich in meiner Unterwäsche (ich fand dies sei der sicherste Platz)verschwinden ließ.

Ich verabschiedete mich würdevoll vom malfoys, gab jeden die Hand und machte einen Knicks. Dann verließen wir das Grundstück, ich hörte wie Lucius sagte "Ach Draco, wenn du nur auch so nett wärst wie diese Luciana, aber da kann man nichts machen".  
Wieso, war ich mir eigentlich so sicher, dass Draco mir half?  
Ich meine, warum sollte er dies tun? Er würde sich damit gegen die Dunkle Seite stellen, aber inwiefern wusste er, und seine Eltern, warum ich bei den Meyers war, und wer ich war?

Ich hatte aber trotzdem das Gefühl, dass Draco mir helfen würde. Während der Fahrt, dachte ich nach, wann ich endlich aus dem Käfig, in dem ich mich im Moment befand, ausbrechen würde, als mich blutio aus meinen Gedanken riss. "Ich bin sehr froh, dass du dich heute so gut benommen hast" Ich dachte nach und wählte meine Worte mit Sorgfalt "Nun ja, ich bin froh euch gefallen zu haben. Ich habe mein Schicksal akzeptiert und werde mich weiterhin bemühen, euch alles recht zu machen" sagte ich und genoss die Wirkung meiner Worte. "Ich freue mich, das zu hören", doch ich dachte mir, wenn der nur wüsste..."Wir haben übrigens ein kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich, das wirst du daheim erhalten" waren Blutios weitere Worte. Ich tat als würde ich mich freuen, "Oh,das ist sehr lieb von ihnen, ich danke ihnen. Aber das währe nicht nötig gewesen".

Dann zuhause angekommen, gaben sie mir ein Geschenk. Ich packte es aus und merkte im Nacken die Blicke von den Meyers. Es war ein Kuscheltier. Na danke .Allerdings sah es auch nicht gerade freundlich aus und ich beschloss es, während meiner flucht hier zu vergessen. Doch ich tat, als freue ich mich, wünschte allen eine Gute Nacht und ging zu Bett. Zuerst ging ich ins Bad, schminkte mich ab, legte meine Robe zusammen und brachte sie in das Schlafgemach meiner momentanen Eltern. Oben, in meinen Zimmer holte den lang ersehnten Brief raus und lass ihn.

_Hi Lucy, sag mal, was machst du denn da? Na ja ,ich habe erfahren das du auf einmal weg warst und Potter hat einen gewissen Traum gehabt, wo er sah wie sie dich verschleppten. Egal,ich wünsch dir noch viel Glück. Auf jeden Fall habe ich eben Dumbledore geschrieben und er schrieb mir folgendes zurück. "Du sollst dich nicht auffällig benehmen,tue was man von Dir verlangt und frage nach ,unauffällig, was sie mit dir vor haben. Er wird sich etwa einfallen lassen, dich zu retten." Lucy, es tut mir leid was mit dir passiert ist ,ich werde versuchen bei Dad etwas rauszubekommen, vor allem wo ihr wohnt. Pass bitte auf dich auf, Draco_

Ich traute meinen Augen kaum. Was hatte Draco da geschrieben?  
Er mache sich Sorgen um mich? Er ist ja doch ganz anders als ich ihn eingeschätzt habe. Ich verbrannte den Brief, damit keiner etwas von meinen Plan erfahren konnte und ging dann schließlich schlafen.

* * *

Wird Luciana gerettet werden? Werden sie und Draco noch glücklich zusammen kommen? Und vor allem, wird der Krieg ausbrechen der befürchtet wird? Ihr werdet es erfahren.

_Reviews!_


	8. Vorbereitungen

Ich schlief mit einem glücklichen Gedanken ein und am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich früh. Irgendetwas schlug gegen mein Fenster. Ich traute mich nicht, mich zu bewegen. Doch dann fiel mir ein, dass es meine Rettung sein könnte. Vielleicht war es Dumbledore? Ich sprang auf und trat zum Fenster. Nun, Dumbledore war es nicht gerade, es war eine Eule. Ich nahm ihr den Brief ab und las ihn, er war von Draco:

_"Morgen Lucy. Ich habe gestern noch etwas über die Meyers in Erfahrung gebracht! Ich weiß nun, wo du im Moment bist und habe Dumbledore davon unterrichtet. Er wird sich etwas überlegen um dir zu helfen. Aber warum bist du bei denen? Warum haben sie dich entführt? Was wollen sie mit dir anfangen? Dumbledore möchte das wissen, du kannst diese Eule auch zu ihm schicken, wenn du mir nicht vertraust. Aber, ich werde dir nicht oft Eulen schicken, es könnte zu gefährlich sein, dass sie in die falschen Hände gelangen. Nun Lucy, pass auf dich auf und tu nichts Unüberlegtes. Draco PS: Tu auf alle Fälle das was man dir sagt_!

Ich war froh. Bald würde ich wieder in Hogwarts sein. Aber Draco, was war mit ihm? Er war so anders, so liebevoll. Egal, darüber konnte ich später nachdenken, die Meyers würden bald aufwachen. Ich suchte also eine Rolle Pergament und eine Feder, was ich glücklicherweise auch fand und schrieb:

_"Hey Draco, danke für deine Briefe.Also, ich bin hier weil ich Tom Riddels Tochter bin. Ja, genau, du hast richtig gelesen, ich bin die Tochter von Du- weißt - schon- wem. Ich soll an seiner Seite regieren, ich soll ihn in seiner Mission unterstützen. Ich soll genau so schrecklich und skrupellos werden wie er. Ich will das nicht, ich habe Angst! Ich möchte zurück nach Hogwarts. Ich muss hier, in Meyers Castle soviel lernen, was ich nicht will. Bitte, helft mir, ich möchte hier weg. Sie unterrichten mich in Flüchen, ich musste sogar schon einen Muggel dem Cruates Fluch untersetzen. Na ja, danke noch mal ,Lucy_

Ich band der Eule den Brief ans Bein und schickte sie wieder in die Lüfte.Genau in diesem Moment hörte ich Geräusche aus dem Schlafzimmer der Meyers. Mich überkam eine schreckliche Angst: Was wenn sie die Eule gesehen hatten? Dann würden sie wissen, dass ich mit jmd. in Verbindung stehe. Vor Schreck fing ich an zu zittern, das war's, das war's, jetzt war mein letzter Gedanke zu fliehen zu nichte gemacht worden. Ich hörte die Tür aufgehen und Schritte die sich in Richtung meines Zimmers bewegten. Ich hielt vor Schreck die Luft an und tat als ob ich schlief, als sich meine Zimmertür öffnete. "Lucy, steh auf", hörte ich Rachel sagen. Sagte diese Lucy? Ich drehte mich um, lächelte sie an und sagte: "Guten Morgen Rachel." Ich erschrak. Ich hatte sie Rachel genannt. Sie starrte mich mit den kalten Augen an und sagte kühl: "Steh auf und beeil dich. Komm runter es gibt Frühstück." und sie verließ den Raum. Ich zog mich also an, ging ins Bad, wusch mich kurz, frisierte mein Haar und ging hinunter in die Halle. Dort saß auch schon Blutio

"Guten Morgen, Luciana", sagte er steif und ich wünschte ihm ebenfalls einen angenehmen Morgen.

"Luciana, in 6 Wochen feiern wir ein großes Fest. Alle Todesser werden zu diesem Fest erscheinen, ebenso wie dein Vater und die Malfoys. Wir werden dich bis dahin einiges lehren, dass du uns auch ja nicht blamierst. Oder besser gesagt, dass du dich nicht blamierst, denn es könnte dir Schaden zufügen. Nicht viele der Todesser wissen wer du bist, deshalb wirst du auch bei diesem Fest unsere Tochter sein!", richtete er das Wort an mich. Ich nickte.

"Gut, bis dahin ist alles geklärt", murmelte er zufrieden und erhob sich: "Rachel ich muss leider für einige Stunden geschäftlich weg. Du kommst mir ihr"- er blickte auf mich- "alleine. Klar?" "Natürlich, das sollte kein Problem darstellen", sagte sie und ging aus der Halle. "Luciana, kommst du?" rief sie mich .Ich beeilte mich zu ihr zu gelangen und zusammen schritten wir die Treppe hoch. Wir hörten in der Eingangshalle eine Tür ins Schloss fallen. "Lucy, es tut mir leid, aber du wirst dich damit abfinden müssen, so zu Leben", sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang nicht mehr kalt sondern traurig." Ich werde dir nicht helfen können und ich werde auch nicht sonderlich nett zu dir sein können, wenn Er da ist.", Ich bemerkte, wie sie das Er mit einer Welle Verachtung betonte. Ich dachte nach, ob man sie in meine Flucht Pläne einweihen konnte. Doch ich entschloss mich, das lieber nicht zu tun und meine Rolle weiterzuspielen.

"Nein, Rachel", ich erschrak. Ich hatte sie schon wieder beim Vornamen genannt. "Ich sagte doch bereits gestern schon, dass ich mich damit abgefunden habe, es ist schon okay, ich werde mich bemühen, eine gute Todesserin zu sein", schloss ich meinen Satz. Rachel seufzte, lief ein paar Schritte hinter mir und ich merkte wie sie mich misstrauisch ansah. "Bist du dir sicher? Ich meine, denkst du nicht daran zu fliehen und in dein altes Leben zurück zu kehren?", fragte sie mich weiter und auch in diesen Worten steckte keine Eisenskälte. Aber ich glaubte etwas anderes in ihrer Stimme zu erkennen. "Doch, ich dachte daran zu fliehen", begann ich, doch ich erschrak als ich in einem Portrait sah wie ihre Augen aufleuchteten. Es war ein Test, genau, sie unterzog mich einem Test. Hoffentlich konnte ich mich noch rausreden.

"Aber mittlerweile habe ich es akzeptiert und ich finde, dass der dunkle Lord Recht hat, mit seiner Meinung. Muggelstämmige Kinder sollten wirklich von der Magie ferngehalten werden, es ist nicht fair. Es gibt einem das Gefühl, nicht mehr zu sein als ein widerliches kleines Schlammblut. Ebenfalls finde ich es richtig, dass ihr mir lehrt mit Flüchen umzugehen. Der dunkle Lord, sollte zu Recht an die Macht kommen. Ich würde das gut finden", sagte ich und unterdrückte ein Grinsen, als ich Rachels Gesicht sah. Sie war also beruhigt. An diesem Abend erzählte sie mir einiges über die dunkle Seite und ich beschloss das Spiel zu spielen und tat als interessiere ich mich brennend dafür. Und Rachel merkte nichts, sie glaubte mir.

Wir aßen dann zusammen zu Abend und ich ging zu Bett. Ich lag in meinem Zimmer und dachte über den Tag nach, ich war stolz auf mich, als ich hörte wie unten in der Halle, die Tür ins Schloss viel. Blutio war also zurückgekommen. Mich überkam die Neugier, ich wollte wissen was Rachel ihm erzählte und wie Blutios Geschäft ausging. Vielleicht würde ich auch etwas darüber erfahren, was weiterhin geschehen sollte. Also ging ich langsam und auf Zehnspitzen zu meiner Tür, öffnete sie und schlich den Gang entlang. In einer Ecke, nahe der Treppe blieb ich schließlich stehen und lauschte. "Und wie hat sie sich verhalten?", hörte ich Blutio fragen ."Wunderbar, sie hat ihr Schicksal wirklich akzeptiert. Sie ist auf unserer Seite, du hättest ihre Worte hören sollen", sagte Rachel daraufhin. "Vortrefflich", sagte Blutio. "also können wir ihr bald etwas mehr von unseren Plan erzählen." Ha, ich wusste es. Es war wirklich ein Test und ich hatte ihn zu ihrer Zufriedenheit ausgefüllt. Wenn sie mir bald etwas von ihren Plan erzählen würden und ich wäre dann frei, könnte ich Dumbledore alles berichten. Noch während ich nachdachte, merkte ich wie etwas die Treppe hochkam. Ich erschrak, wer auch immer es war, würde mich sehen und merken, dass ich gelauscht hatte. Also lief ich schnell ein Stückchen zurück, drehte mich um um lief dann gerade auf die Person zu.

Es war Blutio. "Was machst du hier", fragte er bedrohlich und seine Augen schimmerten. "Ich, ich wollte fragen ob ich etwas zu trinken bekommen könnte" Ich versuchte, meine Stimme ängstlich klingen zu lassen, sodass er nicht auf die Idee kam, ich hätte gelauscht. "Ach so, dann geh runter zu Rachel, aber dann verschwinde ins Bett. Ist das klar?", sagte er und ging ins Badezimmer. Also ging ich runter zu Rachel, fragte nach etwas zu trinken und ging wieder in mein Bett. Kurz danach schlief ich ein.

Vorbereitungen

Mitten in der Nacht wachte ich auf. Da ich nicht mehr schlafen konnte, setzte ich mich wieder mal aufs Fensterbrett.

Dort starrte ich gedankenverloren in die Dunkelheit. Etwas anderes kannte ich nicht mehr .Ich fror und kugelte mich eng zusammen. Dieses Haus, in dem ich mich befand, wurde niemals richtig warm. Als ich meinen Blick über die Landschaft schweifen ließ, versank ich wieder in Gedanken. Ich dachte, hinter Rachels eiskalter loyaler Fassade steckte eine nette liebe Frau. Ich dachte, sie spielte uns nur etwas vor, oder sie tat es aus Angst. Aber ich hatte mich getäuscht. Ein Glück hatte sie nichts von meinen Plänen erfahren. Aber was, wenn es Dumbledore nicht gelingen würde, mich rechtzeitig zu retten? Was, wenn ich Hogwarts, meine Freunde und meine Familie, bei der ich jetzt so gerne gewesen wäre, nie wieder sehen würde, oder schlimmer noch, tot sehen würde?

Eine stumme Träne rannte über mein Gesicht, der Gedanke an die Menschen, die ich liebte war zu schmerzhaft. Ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher, als von meiner Mum wieder einmal tröstend in die Arme genommen zu werden, mir von meinem Dad eine Standpauke anhören zu müssen, mich von meinen Geschwistern nerven zu lassen und mich mit Mary zu streiten. Was sie wohl jetzt gerade machten? Sicher würden sie jetzt aufstehen, sich für die Schule oder Arbeit fertig machen. Aber sie alle waren so weit weg von mir und jeder Gedanke an sie tat mir sehr weh.

Was würde passieren, wenn ich für immer und ewig bei den Meyers bleiben musste? Wenn ich, Lucy Camden, tatsächlich an der Seite des Dunklen Lords herrschen würde? Das durfte niemals geschehen, nie. Ich wollte doch nur zu meiner Familie, aber halt. Ich erschrak fürchterlich und ein sehr unangenehmes Gefühl überkam mich. Hatte Lord Voldemort nicht gesagt, er hätte meine Familie gefangen? Stimmt, es war so, ich hatte es vergessen. Aber das war ein Grund mehr, die ganze Sache noch durchzuhalten. Ich musste es tun, für mich, meine Freunde und meine Familie. Ich legte mich wieder in mein Bett, doch genau in diesem Moment klopfte jemand gegen meine Tür. "Steh sofort auf und beeile dich"

Es war Blutio. Warum klang er so gereizt? Mich überkam Angst. Was hatte er jetzt mit mir vor? Ich beschloss, ihn nicht warten zu lassen und machte schnell. Dann ging ich kurz in die Küche, in der nur Rachel stand, und sagte "Ich soll sofort zu Blutio gehen" Also bekam ich kein Frühstück. Ich ging hinunter in den Kerker und da wartete er schon auf mich. Er warf einen Zettel auf den Tisch und sagte: "So und jetzt brauhst du einen Schlaftrank.Dieser Trank wird einen Menschen 2 Tage lang in Schlaf versetzen, geplagt von schrecklichen, fast realen Träumen.", er grinste fies. Ich stellte mich also vor meinen Kessel, nahm die Florfliege und zerhackte sie in fein säuberliche Stückchen. Danach nahm ich die Antorien und schnitt sie ebenfalls in kleine Stückchen. Ich merkte genau, wie mich Blutio beobachtete, ich spürte seine messerscharfen Blicke an mir. Ich beschäftigte mich also weiterhin mit meinem Trank und machte alles genau so, wie es vorgeschrieben war. Dann hörte ich etwas rascheln. Ich riskierte einen Blick über die Schulter und sah Blutio kurz hinter mir stehen mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen und einem Blick voller Wahnsinn. "Was drehst du dich sofort um, wenn ich ein Geräusch mache? Du willst mich bespitzeln", schrie er und erhob seinen Zauberstab. Ich wusste nur zu gut was jetzt kam. "Crucio"

Ich merkte wie mich erneut eine Schmerzwelle überkam, ich hätte schreien können, doch ich tat es nicht. Ich krümmte mich und litt schreckliche Qualen. Dann ließ er von mir ab. "Mach weiter", befahl er mir und deutete auf meinen Zaubertrank. Ich werkelte also weiter daran rum. Dann las ich etwas, dass mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

Die letzte Zutat für diesen Zaubertrank war Blut. Tierblut und Blut von einem Menschen. Blutio merkte wohl, an welche Stelle ich gekommen war, denn er sah mich hämisch grinsend an. Dann reichte er mir einen Dolch. In diesem Moment wusste ich wessen Menschenblut ich gebrauchen sollte. Meins. Ich starrte ihn an. Mein Blick wanderte von seinem starren Gesicht zu seinem Dolch, an dem er hängen blieb. Zitternd nahm ich ihn in die Hand und schnitt mir damit ins Handgelenk. Ein wenig Blut tropfte in meinen Zaubertrankkessel. Blutio war damit anscheinend nicht zufrieden. Er kam auf mich zu, riss mir den Dolch aus der Hand, nahm meinen Arm und ritze mit dem Dolch tief in meinen Arm. Ich schrie auf vor Schmerz. Dann fing mein Blut an zu tropfen und ich hielt meinen Arm zitternd über den Kessel. Ich betrachtete ihn. Ein langer klaffender Schnitt befand sich auf ihm, war mindestens 10 cm lang und 4 cm tief. So stand ich an die 10 Minuten blutend und winselnd vor Schmerzen an meinem Kessel. Mir wurde schlecht und ich merkte wie sich alles vor mir zu drehen begann. Ich spürte richtig, wie ich weiß wurde. Blutio schien dies zu bemerken und lächelte. "Ich werde dich noch ein wenig leiden lassen, für deine Unfähigkeit", sagte er leise mit kalter Stimme. "Für welche Unfähigkeit? Ich mache alles was von mir verlangt wird oder ist dir das noch nicht aufgefallen?", Entgegnete ich angestrengt zurück. Er kam auf mich zu und schlug mir ins Gesicht. Sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt: "Wage es nicht noch einmal in so einem Ton mit mir zu reden", brachte er hervor und seine Augen blitzten gefährlich." Dann schlug er mich noch einmal, dass ich zu Boden ging, er trat auf mich ein und zog mich hoch, stieß mich gegen die Wand und schrie ein weiteres Mal: "Crucio" Solche Schmerzen hatte ich noch nie erlebt. Ich dachte mein Kopf würde zerbersten und ich wünschte mir auf der Stelle zu sterben. Dann ließ er seinen Zauberstab sinken, trat noch einmal nach mir und schrie: "Imperium" Ich merkte wie er lenken konnte was ich tat. Er ließ mich auf den Kopf stehen. Dann ließ er wieder von mir ab und schleuderte mich gegen die Tischkante. Dann rief er: "Ferulla" ,verband meinen Arm und verließ den Kerker. Mit letzter Kraft ließ ich mich zu Boden sinken, dann schwanden mir die Sinne.

* * *

_Danke für eure lieben Reviews. Freu mich immer voll. Ihr seit toll 'höhö'.  
Ich hoff ihr lest weiter schön weiter )_


	9. Das Fest der Todesser

Als ich wieder erwachte lag ich immer noch auf den Boden. Ich zog mich in eine Ecke. Eisige Kälte durchschüttelte meinen Körper. Ich war allein, so allein.

Nie zuvor, hatte ich solche Schmerzen erlebt, nie war er so grausam zu mir gewesen. Meine Augen suchten verzweifelt nach einem Loch in der Wand, oder ein Fenster, verbissen suchte ich einen Ausweg. Doch es gab keinen, ich war gefangen.

Ich fror schrecklich und in meinen Kopf drehte sich alles. Langsam erhob ich mich und stöhnte auf. Ich hatte schlimme Schmerzen. So gut es ging, ging ich die Treppen hinauf zu meinen, -sie nannten es Zimmer- ich nannte es Gefängnis. Als erstes fiel mein Blick auf eine Eule .Ich entnahm ihr den Brief, er war von Draco:

_Hallo Lucy. Es tut mir leid, dir jetzt diese Nachricht überbringen zu müssen. Da wo du dich im Moment befindest, würde mit dem Fidelius Zauber belegt. Wir können es nicht finden. Nur,wenn der Geheimniswahrer es Preis gibt. Wir wissen nicht wo es ist, wir können dir nicht helfen. Lucy, ich sage es ungern, aber wir können nichts mehr tun. Draco_

Seine Hand hatte bei den letzten Worten gezittert. Dann humpelte ich mit letzter Kraft zu meinen Bett. Ich versuchte mich so zu legen, dass mein Körper mir nicht wahnsinnige Schmerzen bereitete. Doch diese Lage gab es nicht. Es tat schrecklich weh. In 5 Wochen würde der Tag sein, an dem ich meinen Vater sehen würde, würde das Fest der Todesser sein. Ich wusste, es gab kein entkommen mehr. Ich war gefangen, gefangen in dieser dunklen Welt und ich würde nie wieder aus ihr heraus dringen.

1

1

1

So gingen 5 weitere Wochen vorbei. 5 Wochen voller Schmerz, Trauer und Dunkelheit. Aber ich hatte noch nicht aufgegeben,vor 9 Tagen ,kam noch einmal eine Eule von Draco.

_Hi Lucy, hör zu am Tag der Todesser wird Dumbelodre versuchen Dich zu retten.Wenn er es bis dahin nicht schaffen sollte, mach dir keine Hoffnungen mehr. finde dich mit deinen Schicksal ab, Lucy. Es tut mir leid für dich, aber wir werden uns ja wiedersehen. Draco_

Meine Lebensgeister waren neu entfacht. Ich konnte und wollte nicht glauben dass es Dumbledore nicht gelingen würde mich zu retten. Die vergangenen Wochen lebte ich nur noch in den Tag hinein.

Ich erledigte meine Pflichten, aß und ging dann abends mich unter Schmerzen krümmend zu Bett. Blutio war aufgeregt, und ich musste alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit ausfüllen, was mir nicht gelang. So ging es auch 6 Tage weiter, wo ich eine weitere Eule erwartete.

_Lucy es tut mir leid. Wir können nichts mehr für dich tun. Ich kann dir nur raten, finde dich damit ab. Soleid es mir tut. Wir sehen uns ja morgen. Draco_

Ein dicker Kloß machte sich in meinen Hals bemerkbar. Ich musste unwillkürlich schlucken. Es war vorbei. Ich musste hier bleiben, ich war zur Dunkelheit verdammt. Noch einmal las ich Dracos Brief und danach fühlte ich mich leerer als zuvor. Nein, ich glaubte nicht mehr an eine Rettung. Ich wusste das es vorbei war. Nun konnte ich mich nur noch darauf freuen, Draco zu sehen. Langsam und schluckend ging ich hinunter in die Küche, wo Blutio mich bereits erwartete.

"Luciana, dein Vater wird zum fest nicht erscheinen. Du musst also Morgen nichts vorführen." sagte er und verschwand

Nun, das war wenigstens ein Trost. Ich musste nichts machen, wozu ich absolut nicht in der Lage war .Ich ging zurück in mein Zimmer, warf mich aufs Bett. Mein Kopf war völlig leer. In mir dehnte sich eine ewige Schwärze aus.

Ich wollte nicht mehr Leben, ich wollte sterben. In mir fasste ich einen Plan. Das war die einzige Lösung. ich versuchte den Tag Morgen mit einem Lichtblick zu sehen. Ich würde Draco sehen. Ein schöncher Trost wenn man bedenkt dass ich ihn vorher gehasst hatte. Gehasst und geliebt. Ich wusste das ich ihn immer noch liebte doch wir hatten keine Zukunft. Er empfand nicht das selbe für mich, das wusste ich.

Aber wieso eigentlich? was machte es mir so sicher? Er machte sich ja Sorgen um mich...  
So ging auch der letzte Tag vor dem großen Fest zu neige.

1

1

1

Das Fest

Ich stand bereits im Bad ,als mich Rachel rief. Ich hatte beschlossen mich hübsch zu machen. Ich wollte Draco imponieren. Ich wollte ihm heute ganz nah sein, bevor ich mich von der restlichen Welt verabschiedete und für immer in Dunkelheit lebte."Lucy, du bist schon auf?" fragte mich Rachel mit hochgezogenen Augenbraun." Ja, Mrs Meyers, ich möchte gut aussehen heute abend.

"Schön, hier hast du deine Robe" sagte sie, legte sie auf einen Stuhl und verschwand in ein anderes Badezimmer.

Ich gab mir besonders Mühe, ich musste großartig aussehen. Ich wollte wenigstens noch etwas schönes Erleben, bevor ich mich in der endgültigen Dunkelheit verlor. Ich badete etwas länger als sonst, cremte mich ein und föhnte meine Haare lockig. Dann zog ich meine Robe an.

Es war ein wunderschönes Kleid, lang und schwarz ,aber es hatte ein sehr schönes Muster und es war aus reiner Seide und hatte nur Schmale Träger und einen großen Schlitz an meinen linken Bein . Es war hauteng und betonte meine schlanke Figur und meine weiblichen Rundungen kamen dabei gut zur Geltung. Aber halt. Meine Unterwäsche. Die würde Draco nun wirklich nicht antörnen. Ich überlegte kurz, ging zur Tür und öffnete diese. Dann schlich ich leise ins Gemach der Meyers und öffnete die Kommode. Dort fand ich auch was ich suchte. Rachel hatte hübsche Dessous.

Ich entschied mich für einen Roten samt BH samt roten String-Tanga. Leise schlich ich wieder ins Badezimmer. Also zog ich meine Robe aus, meine Unterwäsche und die Robe wieder an. Dann wand ich mich meinen Haaren zu. Da sie schön gelockt waren beschloss ich sie hochzustecken und einzelne Strähnen herausfallen zu lassen. Draußen hörte ich Rachel. "Rachel" rief ich. "Was ist? "fragte diese von draußen

"Ich wollte dich fragen ob ich mir etwas von dir Leihen kann" Ihre antwort wunderte mich. "Ja, du weißt wo mein Zimmer ist, nimm dir was du willst " sagte sie und ich hörte die Tür zum 2 Badezimmer zuschnappen. Gesagt, getan ich nahm mir also ein schwarzes glänzendes Seidentuch was sich mir auf meine Arme legte. Dann nahm ich mir eine silberne Kreuz Kette wie große Creolen( die gibt's halt bei den Zaubern auchgg).Ich ging zurück zum Bad und da fiel mir auf, das noch etwas auf meinen Stuhl lag. Es waren lange Netz Handschuhe passend zu meinen Kleid.

Ich hörte Blutio rufen" Luciana, Rachel kommt ihr? ".Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür und Rachel rief" Luciana, wenn du fertig bist komm in die Halle" und auch sie schritt davon. Ich wandte mich wieder dem Spiegel zu, nahm einen schwarzen Kajal Stift, zog mir einen Liedstrich kajalisierte meine Augen (wie man des halt so macht, komm jetzt net draufs wies heißt) Dann trug ich mir einen silberglänzenden Liedschatten auf die Augen und trug rotes glänzendes Lip Gloss von Dr.Lilli Lilie auf. Das Gloss sollte nicht abgehen und erst 6 Stunden später verschwinden. Ich zog mir meine Handschuhe an, suchte mir schöne schwarze Schuhe mit Absatz und ging zur Treppe.. Ich sah auch Draco. Mein Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Ich schritt langsam und graziös die Treppe hinunter.

Rachel kam auf mich zu." Oh, sie ist bezaubernd. Hast du sie so zurecht gemacht, Rachel?" fragte eine dicke Frau." Nein," antwortete Rachel. "Das hat sie alles alleine gemacht, ich hab sie nicht einmal zu Gesicht bekommen." sagte Rachel und man hörte deutlich ihren stolz.

Sie wandt sich zu mir und ich blickte in ehrliche blaue Augen." Viel Spaß mit Draco" sagte sie, kniff ein Auge zu und lächelte. Ich sah sie an und wusste das dies Ernst gemeint war und das Rachel nicht so übel war wie ich dachte. Dann schritt sie nach vorne." Ladys und Gentleman dürfte ich um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten?" fragte sie. Völlig übertrieben, den der gesamte Saal starrte mich ohnehin schon an. (A/N Ihr fragt euch sicherlich, wie das geht, dass das Haus mit dem Fidelus Zauber belegt ist und doch so viele Leute wissen wo die Meyers wohnen. Nun ja, das ist so, dass es ein Zauber ist, das nur Todesser u. schwarze Familien dieses Haus sehen könnten, andere jedoch nicht) Rachel nahm wieder Wort" dürfte ich ihnen meine Tochter Luciana Meyers vorstellen?" Ich sah Blutio. Auch dieser strahlte. Er trat auf mich zu und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange." Das ist meine bezaubernde Tochter" sagte er. Ich ekelte mich eigentlich doch ich beschloss dass Spiel mitzuspielen. Ich knuffte ihn in die Seite und tat verlegen  
"Doch nicht hier, Daddy, du hattest es mir versprochen"

Der Saal lachte und Blutio warf mir einen Blick zu. Ich hatte also richtig gehandelt. Er war stolz auf mich und Rachel ebenfalls. Moment! Was redete ich da? es war mir egal ob sie stolz auf mich waren. Ich hasse sie! Rachel führte mich zu Draco. "Hallo Lucy" sagte dieser als Rachel ging und uns niemand weiter beachtete." Wie geht's dir?" "Wie soll es mir schon gehen, Draco. Können wir bitte über etwas anderes reden? Und nenn mich bitte Luciana" sagte ich und warf ihn einen verführerischen Blick zu. Draco hatte seit ich die Halle betreten hatte noch nicht einen Blick von mir abgewandt. Wir gingen zu Tisch und begannen zu Essen. Mein Herz klopfte und ich wusste warum. Wegen zweierlei Sachen.

So saßen wir ca.1 Stunde beim essen. Dann verließ ich mit Draco das Haus und wir schritten durch den Garten .Ich setzte mich auf eine Bank. Mich fröstelte. Draco setzte sich neben mich. Ich sah ihn an und neigte mein Gesicht etwas zur Seite, kam ihn ein wenig näher.

"Was soll das werden?" fragte er mich. Ich schnaubte. "nichts. und starrte nach oben in den Himmel. Wenn dieser Abend doch nur ewig dauern würde. Ich fand es so schön und ich hatte keine Angst. Aber,2 schöne Dinge sollten heute noch geschehen...

Ich wollte gerne mit ihm über meine Lage reden, doch wir beide wussten dass das keine gute Idee war. Draco sah mich an. Er sah durch meine Fassade hindurch und sah wie es mir wirklich ging. Er sah meine Wunden, meine Angst und Verzweiflung in den Augen. Wir saßen da, ca. eine halbe Stunde ohne das jemand ein Wort sagte.

Dann fingen wir an uns leise zu unterhalten. Er sagte mir, das Dumbledore nicht weiß wie er mich retten soll (er hat schon seine Beweggründe dafür) und das es mir nicht mehr helfen konnte

Dabei lächelte er mich an und ich war mir sicher das sich meine 2 Träume heute abend erfüllen würden. Ich war das erste mal wieder glücklich, ich saß hier neben Draco und bald, bald würde ich ihm ganz nah sein und bald darauf würde ich...

"Draco, wollen wir ein wenig laufen?" sagte ich nachdem eine dreiviertel Stunde vergangen war. Wir liefen einfach schweigend nebeneinander her und ich bereitete mich auf das gleich geschehene vor, als mich plötzlich etwas hart im Gesicht streifte. Verflucht, ich bin vor einen Baum gelaufen. Draco lachte.

Dann sah ich ihn näher kommen ,immer näher und näher...und näher... ich schloss die Augen, er kam näher...noch näher. Jetzt stand er vor mir."

"Ich will dich nicht küssen, Dummkopf, ich will nur kucken wie tief dein Kratzer am Kopf ist " sagte er und ich lief Knall rot an." Draco, Luciana" rief eine Stimme. Also liefen wir in das Haus zurück und durchquerten die Eingangshalle.

Dort standen Rachel, Blutio, Narzissa, Lucius und eine Frau und ein Mann den ich nicht kannte. Kurz darauf später stürmte etwas schwarzes auf uns zu.

Es war Pansy Parkinson. Sie flog Draco in die Arme und die beiden Küssten sich. Ich merkte wie meine Beine wegknickten. "Draco, Pansy. Nun wie ihr wisst übernachtet ihr ja heute bei uns, also mache wir uns nun auf den Weg" Draco und Pansy ließen sich los und nickten. Die Malfoys verabschiedeten sich, wie die Parkinsons

Mir wurde heiß und kalt. Aber was ging da vor?

Ich wollte doch mit Draco- weiter kam ich nicht. Ich bemerkte das die Fest Halle leer war.

"Mrs.Meyers, wo sind die anderen? sind e-et-etwa ale schon ha- ha heim?" Ich stotterte und hatte Angst vor der Antwort. Rachel nickte und ging mit Blutio zu Bett. Ich rannte in mein Zimmer warf mich aufs Bett und merkte wie mir eine einsame Träne die Wange hinunter glitt. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass ich noch weinen konnte. Seit ich hier bei den Meyers war hatte ich nicht geweint. Meine 2 wünsche hatten sich in Luft aufgelöst. Ich war mir so sicher, das etwas mit Draco laufen würde und das Dumbledore mich retten würde ,ich weinte herzzereisend

.Doch ich hatte meinen Entschluss gefasst. Etwas in mir sagte mir ich solle noch einmal weinen und ich tat es. Es war ein gutes Gefühl. Und ich weinte, wenn auch ein letztes mal. Meine Tränen liefen meine Wangen herunter und und fielen auf den kalten Boden. Ich richtete mich auf und ging tränenüberströmt den Gang zum Kerker hinunter. Ich öffnete die Tür zum Labor und griff schluchzend und zitternd nach einer Flasche. Ich würde nicht so enden wie Narzissa und Rachel. Nicht so! Ich würde meinen Leben hier und jetzt ein Ende setzen. So will und konnte ich nicht mehr leben. Zitternd öffnete ich die Giftflasche und setze diese an. Dann fiel ich zu Boden.

* * *

_So, das wars erstmal wieder. Ich hoff es gefällt euch. R&R please!  
__Was wird wohl weiter geschehen? Wird Lucy sterben? Wird der dunkle Lord einen Weg finden, sie wiederzubeleben? Was wird mit Draco geschehen? Höhö_


	10. Zurück nach Hogwarts

_Hu hu ihr da Wink_

_Schön dass ihr immer noch lest. Danke für die Rewievs knutsch_

_Viel spaß beim Lesen :-)_

* * *

Was ich spürte war Schmerz. Ich spürte wie sich mein Magen zusammen zog, ein würgendes Gefühl in mir aufsteigen. Noch einmal sah ich alle Bilder meines Lebens an mir vorbei ziehen. Nun würde ich also sterben. Ich spürte wie ich zitterte. Vor mir wurde es Dunkel, immer mehr verschwand mein Seelicht. Ich bekam nicht mehr richtig Luft, ich atmete immer schneller und stärker, doch ich bekam immer schlechter Luft. Alles vor mir begann sich zu drehen, ich wurde schwächer. So war es also zu sterben. Ich hatte Angst. Angst vor dem was mich jetzt erwartete, angst davor noch leiden zu müssen. Ich dachte an meine Mama und ich wünschte mir so sehr, dass sie jetzt bei mir sein soll! 

Der Gedanke an meine Familie tat weh. Was würden sie sagen, wenn sie erfahren das ich Tod bin ? Das ich mich selbst tötete? Sie würden weinen und traurig sein, es nicht begreifen. Sie hatten mir immer beigebracht zu kämpfen. Meine Mutter sagte immer, das man nie aufgeben soll, dass man immer einen Ausweg findet. Sie würde enttäuscht von mir sein.

Langsam ging es mir immer schlechter. Alles um mich herum wurde Dunkel,i ch konnte nichts mehr sehen. Meine Körperteile wurden schwer, ich konnte sie nicht mehr bewegen. Dann sah ich das traurige, enttäuschte Gesicht meiner Mutter vor mir, dem folgten die Gesichter meiner ganzen Familie. Nein, ich konnte jetzt nicht aufgeben. ich dufte nicht. Das war ich meiner Familie schuldig. Und Draco und Dumbledore, sie hatten so viel für mich getan.

Ich versuchte mich auf die Seite zu Rollen, doch es ging nicht. Ich bekam es mit der angst zu tun. Ich wollte nicht sterben, noch nicht. Langsam liefen mir die Tränen herunter. Ich hatte schlimme Schmerzen, ich konnte nichts mehr machen, konnte nur noch daliegen.Jetzt würde ich also sterben, obwohl ich es nicht wollte. Mamie, es tut mir so leid. Nein,ich würde nicht aufgeben. Ich würde kämpfen. Ein letztes mal versuchte ich mich auf die Seite zu rollen und es klappte. Mittlerweile ging es mir immer schlechter, ich zitterte und fror schrecklich. Langsam und mit letzter Kraft hob ich meinen Arm, steckte meinen Finger in den Hals und erbrach mich. Dann wurde alles schwarz...

"Wird sie es überleben?" hörte ich eine Stimme fragen." Ja, ich denke sie wird es schaffen" sagte eine Frauenstimmme. Ich öffnete die Augen. Vor mir sah ich einen alten Mann mit langen silbernem Haar.

Albus Dumbledore.

Ich schrie leise auf. Entsetzt treten sich Dumbledore und Madam Promfrey um." Du bist wach, Ach wie schön" sagte diese und wuselte sofort aus dem Zimmer und meine Medizin zu geben. Ein Kribbeln überkam mich, ich lebte also und ich war zurück, zurück in Hogwarts, zurück in meinen alten Leben.

Ich war glücklich, so glücklich das ich noch lebte. Ich war zurück,in meinen alten Leben, mir konnte nichts mehr passieren. Doch wie war ich hergekommen?

Dumbledore setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben meinen Bett.

"Miss Camden" sagte seine ruhige Stimme "wie geht es ihnen"?

"Sie können mich Lucy nennen und danke mir geht es wieder viel besser. Ich bin so glücklich wieder hier zu sein. Aber wie kam ich hierher?" fragte ich.

"Nun Lucy, ich habe nach dir gesucht und dich gefunden. Ich sagte Mr. Malfoy er solle dir sagen, dass es keine Rettung mehr für dich gäbe, dass du nicht enttäuscht wärest, wenn es länger dauern würde und vor allem das du dir nichts anmerken lassen würdest. Ich hätte dich niemals für immer bei den Meyers gelassen" erwiderte Dumbledore.

"Ich danke ihnen, Professor." Brachte ich heraus,bevor mir die Tränen herunter liefen." Die Zeit war so schrecklich. Ich möchte nie wieder dorthin gehen, nie mehr."

Dumbledore sah mich mit besorgtem Blick an bevor er weitersprach:" Lucy, ich weiß dass dies schwer für dich sein wird, aber ich muss dich bitten mir alles was du erlebt hast noch einmal zu erzählen. Es ist wichtig! Und ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht dass du nie wieder dorthin zurück musst.

Ich atmete auf. Für einen Moment dachte ich, Dumbledore würde sagen dass ich zurück muss. Ich begann ihn alles zu erzählen. Während meiner Darstellung liefen mir die Tränen über die Wangen und Madame Promfrey brachte mir ein großes Stück Schokolade. Dumbledore hörte sich alles genau an, er sah sehr ernst aus. Als ich fertig war erhob er sich ."Ich werde dich nun verlassen. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich werde dich schützen. Schlaf jetzt noch ein bisschen. Poppy, ich denke sie kann heute zum Abendessen in die Große Halle kommen. "

Dann viel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss. Madame Promfrey gab mir einen Trank, dass ich schlafen konnte und wartete bis ich das tat. Ich merkte noch,wie sie mir über den Kopf strich und "Alles wird gut"sagte. Dann verfiel ich ihn einen langen Schlaf.

Als ich schließlich erwachte sah ich eine Person an meinen Bett sitzen. Es war Toni. Als sie bemerkte das ich wach wurde zog sie mich hoch und nahm mich in die Arme. "Oh Lucy,ich hatte eine solche Angst um dich. Ich bin so froh dass du wieder da bist. Dumbledore hatte nicht gesagt wo du dich befindest,die ganze Schule wusste nicht was los war, nur das du Entführt worden bist. Aber ich erfuhr durch Draco was los war. Allerdings weiß keiner außer den Lehrern und mir dass du hier bist. Dumbledore sagte mir das du wieder da bist. Aber nun zieh dich an, wir müssen zum Essen." sie sagte dies alles unbekümmert und glücklich, doch ich merkte wie sie Angst hatte. Also zog ich mich an und wir gingen in die Große Halle .Als ich eintrat wurde es immer stiller und alle Köpfe drehten sich zu mir um. Ich sah Draco in der Menge und er war sehr erleichtert. Ich ging mit Toni zum Slytherin Tisch und wir setzten uns. Dann stand Dumbledore auf!

"Meine Lieben Schüler. Wie ihr nun sehen könnt ist Miss Lucy Camden wieder zurück .Sie hat Schreckliches erlebt, ich bitte euch darum sie nicht darauf anzusprechen. Natürlich hatte es mit dem Dunklen Lord zu tun. Für diejenigen die immer noch nicht an dessen Rückkehr glauben, ist dies ein weiterer Beweis, dass Harry Potter nicht lügte. Ich werde euch nun einiges Erzählen und ich bitte euch noch mal Lucy nicht danach zu fragen, außer sie ist bereit dazu von alleine zu Erzählen was ihr wiederfahren ist. Ich habe lange mit ihr Gesprochen und ich weiß genau was passierte. Alles fing damit an, dass sie einen Traum hatte, einen Traum der sich zur Wirklichkeit entpuppte.

Sie träumte von Tom Riddle, obwohl sie diesen Namen nicht kannte, wusste wer er war. Tom Vorlost Riddel, ist kein anderer als Voldemort selbst. Wenige wissen seinen früheren Namen. Nun, an dem Tag ging Lucy zurück in ihren Schlafsaal und plötzlich fand sie sich auf einen Friedhof wieder, wo sie dem Dunklen Lord von Auge zu Auge gegenüberstand. Dieser sagte ihr wie es mit ihr weiter gehen sollte und dass sie die Tochter von ihm wäre.

Ja, Lucy ist die Tochter von Voldemort. Ich sagte euch zu Beginn dieses Schuljahres, dass wir nicht wussten dass es Lucy noch gab. Nun, das lag daran dass der Dunkle Lord sie haben wollte. Bei der Geburt wurde Lucy nur leider mit einem Kind einer anderen Familie vertauscht. Voldemort suchte also Lucy's Mutter auf und tötete sie und nahm das Kind. Er musste bemerken dass dieses nicht seine Tochter war. Er suchte sie weiter bis er Lucy fand. Nun, was ich denke, noch wichtig für euch ist, ist Das Lucys wahre Mutter keinen blassen Schimmer hatte das sie es mit dem Dunklen Lord zu tun hatte . Er konnte sein aussehen verwandeln. Voldemort benutze sie nur, um ein Kind von ihr zu Bekommen, dass dann an seiner Seite herrschen kann.

Nun zurück zu Lucy's Entführung. Lord Voldemort brachte sie zu einer dunklen Familie, die sie zu einer Todesserin machen sollte. Sie hatte stark gekämpft, sie hat tapfer und mutig gehandelt. Sie erlebte schreckliches auf was ich nicht weiter eingehen werde. Ihr wisst nun alles wesentliche!

Ich wiederhohle noch einmal, lasst Lucy in dem Bezug auf das Geschehene in Ruhe. Ich danke euch, das Festmahl kann beginnen."

Und mit diesen Worten setzte er sich. Die Schüler wandten sich den Essen zu. Sie waren beeindruckt wie ich es geschafft hatte alles durchzustehen. Ich sah ihnen an, wie sie mich beobachteten und mein Aussehen betrachteten an dem sie erkannten, was ich alles durchlitten musste. Nach dem Essen gingen wir in den Gemeindschaftsraum und alle redeten ganz normal mit ihr, oder besser sie versuchten es.

Ich merkte das sie mir helfen wollten, das alles zu vergessen und wieder ein normales Leben führen zu können. So schrecklich wie alle sagten, waren die Slytherins gar nicht. Nein, sie waren genauso Menschen wie alle anderen. Lieb und nett, aber natürlich hab es auch einige Eier darunter. Ich unterhielt mich auch mit Draco, den ich aber kalt antwortete. Ich hatte seine Beziehung zu Pansy noch nicht vergessen. Ah, ich hatte also noch Gesprächstoff für Toni. Ich gab ihr mit einen Blick zu verstehen das ich reden wollte und so gingen wir nach oben in den Schlafsaal.Es war erst 10 Uhr, also hatten wir mind.1Stunde Zeit in Ruhe zu reden bevor die anderen kamen.

"Also hast du dich in Draco verliebt, ja?" fragte Toni nachdem ich ihr alles erzählte." Gut, da würde ich sagen müssen wir in die Offensieve gehen. Morgen werden wir als erstes dich wieder so zurecht machen wie du einmal warst. Madame Promfrey wird uns da sicher behilflich sein."

"Dann werden wir noch etwas üben, wie du dich Draco gegenüber verhalten sollst und eine kleine Typ Veränderung vornehmen."

Dann legten wir uns ins Bett und ich dachte noch einmal über alles nach. Alles würde gut werden. Ich würde jetzt hier blieben und Draco bekommen. Und mit diesen Gedanken schlief ich ein.

_

* * *

So, das wars wieder. R&R please :-) Bald kommt mehr. Bis dann, ciao knutsch _


	11. Ich kriege dich draco

_Heidio, hier bin ich wieder.  
Sorry, das Cappie ist nicht all zu lang, aber des nächste malkommt mehr. Okay:-)  
Also, mir gehört nichts was JKR gehört :-) Was ihr nicht gehört, ist meins :-)  
Danke für eure Reviews, hört bloß nicht auf damit. )_

* * *

Irgend etwas weckte mich auf. Es war Toni, sie hatte ein Gesicht als ob sie ein ganz großes Geschenk auspacken würde

"Mensch, jetzt steh endlich auf. Du weißt doch das wir was vorhaben." Es viel mir wieder ein und ich sprang aus dem Bett. Zusammen gingen wir die Treppe zum Aufenthaltsraum runter. Dort sahen wir Draco und Pansy. Pansy steckte in einen kurzen Mini Rock und einen engen,nabelfreien Top.

Sie hatte eine schlanke durchtrainierte Figur, schöne weibliche Rundungen, war braun gebrannt(noch von Sommer) lange schwarze Haare und ein schönes Gesicht. Ja, allem in einen sah Pansy super aus .Wenn sie sich bewegte sah sie aus wie ein Model. Klar, dass sie Draco gefiel.

Toni und ich sahen uns an,jaah,da steckte viel Arbeit vor uns." Hi,Camden, Dawson" sagte Pansy und lächelte. Sie war unglaublich hübsch. Draco sah uns ebenfalls an und wünschte uns einen guten Morgen.

Wir verschwanden im Bad. Dort lagen schon mehrere Bücher und Beauty Artikel, darunter auch viele von mir. Toni war also schon fleißig gewesen. Sie war eine gute Freundin. Sie half mir dabei das geschehene zu vergessen." Setz dich" sagte Toni und wies mich auf einen Stuhl. Wir begannen mit Gesichtsmasken. Es war unglaublich lustig, wie wir uns ansahen, beide mit weißer Maske im Gesicht. "Nun, irgendwie müssen wir deine Blässe wegkriegen." sagte Toni. "Aber, das ist kein Problem, ich habe Selbstbräuner mitgebracht, nur leider sieht der immer etwas scheckig aus" erwiderte ich." Ja, den habe ich schon gesehen,aber ich habe da einen Anti- Scheckig Zauber," sagte Toni und ihre Augen funkelten vor Vorfreude.

Nach 20 Minuten wuschen wir die Maske ab und schmierten mir den Selbstbräuner auf die Haut. "Schackoia" sagte Toni und wedelte mit dem Zauberstab. Dann machten wir uns an meine Fingernägel zu schaffen. Feilen, lackieren, das übliche halt. Wir mussten immer wieder lachen. Dann war auch der Selbstbräuner eingezogen und wir konnten uns an meine Haare machen. Dann wuschen wir unsere Haare, und legten beide eine Haar Maske auf. Das war so lustig, das wir wieder zu lachen anfingen.

"Oh man,hoffentlich merkt keiner wie lange wir uns im Bad aufhalten. "lachte Toni."Irgendwie müssen wir deine Haare färben,das schwarz gefällt mir gar nicht" Ich habe oben noch eine Färbung in der Kommode" erwiderte ich und Toni stürmte in Richtung Schlafsaal. Als sie zurückkam hatte ich meine Maske schon ausgewaschen und wir machten uns ans Haare färben." Okay,und jetzt noch 75min.einwirken lassen, ist aber ziemlich lange, aber wenn dadurch dieses grässliche Schwarz verschwindet" murmelte ich. Während der Einwirkzeit wälzten wir ein Beauty Zauber Buch, was eine limitierte Auflage war, dh.das es dieses Buch nur wenige male, um genau zu sagen 5 mal,erschienen ist. Jeden Zauberspruch darin, konnte man aber auch nur 1 mal an sich ausprobieren.

Wir fanden dann einen Muskel Spruch( hach gott, wenn's des bei uns a alles geben würdloli) Dieser Spruch brachte mir ein wenig mehr Muskeln ein. Wir probierten ihn gleich aus, und die Wirkung war super.

Ich sah gleich viel besser aus und meine Rundungen kamen noch besser zur Geltung. Meine Haare gingen langsam wieder in Blond über und als die Einwirkzeit vorbei war, hatte ich einen schön schimmernden Sahara Blond Ton.

Meine Haut zeigte jetzt auch die Auswirkungen des Selbstbräuners und war schön leichtbraun. Toni schnitt meine Haare, die ab Schulbeginn immer länger wurden, ein bisschen ab, und schnitt sie stufig. Ich brachte meine Haare dazu,s ich ein bisschen zu Locken und fönte diese dann. Ich zog mir einen schönen weißen Rock und ein rotes kurzes Top an.

Dann schminkten wir mich noch und betrachteten mich im Spiegel. Ich sah einfach nur super aus" Wow,also wenn der jetzt nicht auf dich steht, dann ist Pansy ein schlecht verkleider Junge,und wir wissen es bloß nicht und Draco ist ein warmer Bruder (schwul) "sagte Toni-

.Ich strahlte. Ich sah einfach so schön aus und vor Freude sprang ich Toni um den Hals." Hehe, wenn deine Modeberaterin dir noch weiter helfen soll, musst du mich schon am Leben lassen" witzelte diese.

Ich zog mir noch, da ich ziemlich klein war Absatzschuhe an und dann schritten wir hinunter in die Grosse Halle, da es schon Mittagessen gab. Als wir eintraten drehten sich abermals mehrere Köpfe zu mir um. Ich sah Draco der sich an seinen Kürbissaft verschluckt hatte und den Blick nicht mehr von mir abwenden konnte.

* * *

_Reviews!_


	12. Zickenalarm

Hu Hu,ich bin wieder da :-)  
  
ich hoff es gefällt euch und R&R please:  
  
------*-----------*  
  
Gibt kein Titel  
  
Als ich mich am Tisch der Slytherins setzte, zog ich immer noch alle Blicke auf mich. Draco bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu und Pansy stubste ihn beleidigt an. Als er dann immernoch keine Reaktion zeigte, wandte sie sich mit blitzenden Augen von ihm ab.  
  
" Lucy,du siehst einfach nur super aus " meinte Adrian Pucey, ein 3 Klässler. Ich lachte" Nun ja, ich wollte ja nicht für immer wie eine Luciana Riddel bzw. Meyers rumlaufen. Blutio würde mein neues Aussehen gar nicht gefallen."  
  
Die anderen schwiegen. Das war das erste mal, dass ich von der Entführung redete . Gespannt warteten sie auf mehr. Doch mehr erzählte ich nicht. Ich wollte das alles ganz schnell vergessen. Plötzlich erhob sich Dumbledore. Sofort wurde es in der Halle ganz still.  
  
"Guten Morgen. Ich habe noch etwas wichtiges zu sagen. Ich bitte euch und vorallem die Slytherins, Lucy nicht aus den Augen zu lassen und sie überall hin zu begleiten. Ich danke euch! "  
  
Und dann begannen wir zu Essen. In der ersten Stunde hatten wir Zaubertränke. Trudy rannte auf mich zu und umarmte mich herzlich. Gefolgt von Harry, Ron und Hermine die mich ebenfalls mit großen Hallo begrüssten. Sofort verfielen wir in ein Tiefes Gespräch . Als wir hinunter in die Kerker liefen, dachte ich plötzlich an Prof.Drescher.  
  
Sicher würde er mich wieder schrecklich drangsalieren. Doch ich hatte mich geirrt . Als ich den Klassenraum betrat kam er auf mich zu. Er blickte mich an und sagte " Miss Camden, ich wollte mich bei ihnen für mein Verhalten entschuldigen. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen .Ich hoffe, sie können mir meine Unfreundlichkeit vergeben" Mit diesen Worten verschwand er zum Lehrer Pult . Die Stunde begann. "Wer von ihnen kann mir sagen,wo man einen Bozoar finden kann?"fragte mein Professor."  
  
Miss Camden?" "Man findet ihn,in den Magen einer Ziege ,"antwortete ich. " Sehr gut, 5 Punkte für Slytherin. Können sie mir auch noch sagen, wozu dieser verwendet wird? fragte er." Natürlich. Er wird meinstens für den Heiltrank verwendet . Er kann kranken Menschen helfen, wieder vollkommen gesund zu werden . Deshalb findet man den Stein auch nicht oft. r ist nicht in jeder Ziege vorhanden "sagte ich." Sehr gut,das sind nocheinmal 20 Punkte üfr Slytherin"  
  
Das gefiel mir, doch trotzdem kam mir der plötzliche Sinneswandel von ihm nicht geheuer vor. Ich möchte wissen, warum er so freundlich zu mir war. Nach der Stunde hatte Slytherin an 50 Punkte gewonnen. Wir gingen in die Länderein von Hogwarts, da war nun Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe hatten. Hagrid empfing uns an seiner Hütte. Harry Ron und Hermine stellten mich ihn sogleich vor. Die Stunde verbrachten wir mit Nifflern. Diese Niefler sind äußerst nützliche Geschöpfe. Sie spüren Gold und alles was danach aussah auf. Wer die meisten Goldstücke fand, bekam am Ende als Belohnungeine Große Packung Schokofrösche (nicht ausgedacht,ich weiss...) 10min. später waren alle 2 Klässler auf den Ländereien damit beschäftigt hinter ihren Nifflern herzurennen. Mit einen lauten Schrei viel Neville Longbottom der Reihe nach auf den Boden und wurde von seinen niffler in einen Karacho über die Wiese gezogen.  
  
"Hey Lahmarsch ,maht dir das etwa Spass? Weasley,du solltest dich auch gleich dazulegen, du bist doch Dreck gewöhnt" rief Malfoy und sie Slytherins lachten. Ich merkte, dass es besser war, nicht allzu gut mit den Gryffindors befreundet zu sein, da die Slytherins sie offenbar nicht mochten . Draco kam auf mich herüber geschlendert, anderst als die anderen konnte er seinen Niffler mühelos im Zaum halten.  
  
"Hallo Lucy. Ich wollte dir nur noch mal sagen, dass ich froh bin das du wieder da bist und das es Dir gut geht."Ich beschloss desinteresiert mit ihm zu reden." Achja?" "Ja!Ich konnte Dir leider nicht die Wahrehit sagen, Dumbledore hat Dir sicher gesagt warum! " sagte Draco und sah mir dabei in die Augen. Er hatte wohl gemerk, dass ich mich ihm gegenüber abweisend und kalt verhielt. Meine Knie begannen zu Schlottern und ich sah auf meine Füsse." Ist es ,"begann Draco" Ist es wegen Pansy? "Ich zuckte zusammen." Was? Was soll wegen Pansy sein? "Malfoy sah mich eindringlich an "Naja, ob du deshlab so abweisend zu mir bist, weil ich mit Pansy zusammen bin. Ich meine ,liebst du mich immernoch? "Das war zuviel des Guten.  
  
Meine Knie begannen unter mir weg zusacken und meine Gesichtfarbe nahm die einer Tomate an. Unglücklicherweise musste mein Niffler gerade in diesen Moment etwas Gold aufgespürt haben und fing an zu rennen. Ich flog wie Neville hinter dem Niffler hinterher und war unfähig aufzustehen . Der Niffler rannte geradewegs auf eine sehr schlammige Wiese zu und im nächsten Moement ratterte ich durch den Dreck, überall spritze es. Ich fing an zu schreien, weil der Niffler sein Tempo noch erhöhte und unglücklicher Weise flog mir geradewegs ein stück Dreck in den Mund und stopfte mir das Maul. Ich höhrte die anderen gröhlen vor Lachen. Ich schoss geradewegs auf den See zu .~ Nein, nein das kann jetz nicht wahr sein, bitte nicht ~ dachte ich. Der Niffler schien an sein Höchstempo gekommen zu sein und rannte auf den See zu. ~Haah, der Niffler würde sicher nicht ins Wasser gehen, er konnte ja nicht schwimmen, ~dachte ich und wollte aufatmen. Dummerweise schien den Niffler gerade genau die selbe Idee gekommen zu sein den einen halben Meter vor den See schlug er eine so harte Kurve nach links ein, dass ich die Leine loslief und kopfüber in den See fiel. Das Lachen der anderen wurde immer lauter. Klitschnass und unter lauten Gebrabbel stieg ich aus den See aus und lief auf die anderen zu. Da saß auch mein Niffler und, hey dieses Ding lachte ja. Jaah, es schien es sich offentsichtlich über mich lustig zu machen. Ich lief auf das Ding zu, und ehe es merkte was ihm Geschah hatte ich es mir geschnappt und brüllte es an, das ihm hören und sehen vergang. Auch die anderen hatten nun aufgehört zu Lachen. Der Niffler, zappeln in meiner Hand, sah mich mit großen Augen an und ich liess es los . Als es Abstand von mir genommen hatte, drehte sich dieses tier doch noch einmal um und grinste schon wieder.  
  
Doch bevor ich erneut auf es zurennen konnte, schoss es in Richtung Wald davon. Die Stunde war zu Ende, als wir zum schloss gingen sagte ich Toni das der Niffler mich ausgelacht hatte, doch die fing gepackt von einen Lachanfall an sich zu schütteln." Lucy, Niffler könnnen doch nicht lachen" Wenn sie sich da mal nicht täuschte, dachte ich und verschwand in Richtung dusche.  
  
Das Gespräch mit Pansy  
  
Nachdem ich etwar eine Dreivirtel Stunde geduscht hatte, ging ich hinunter in den Aufenthaltsraum . Zum Glück hatten wir gerade 2 Frei Stunden. Als ich die Treppe runterging sah ich Draco und neben ihm stand eine mürrisch drein Blickende Pansy . Also blieb ich in der Mitte der Treppe stehen und lief zurück in den Schlafsaal. Da zog ich mir eine enge Schlaghose und ein Hautenges Top an, marschierte ins Bad und besah mich im Spiegel. Dieses Unfreiwillige Bad und dieser Niffler hatte mein ganzes Aussehen verdorben und meine Haare liessen nicht mehr eine Locke sehen. Schließlich steckte ich mir meine wieder glatt gewordenen Haare frech nach oben ,liess einige Strähnen vorfallen und schminkte mich. Dann marschierte ich selbstbewusst die Treppe runter. Meine Ankunft verbreitete meine laut klappernden Absatzschuhe. Alle sahen zur Treppe und ich lief erhobenes Hauptes und mit wackelnden Hinterteil an Draco und Pansy vorbei." Wenn du deine Augen wieder eingestzt hast, Malfoy, könntest du Dich zur Abwechlung auch mal mit mir beschäftigen . Du bist immer noch "mein Freund" verkündete sie überdeutlich. Pansy musste sauer sein, sonst nannte sie Draco immer Dracie oder Draco, aber nie Malfoy. Ich grinste in mich hinein.  
  
Pansy zickte noch weiter rum und verkündete mehrmals das Dracie schatz ja ihr Freund seie. Als ob uns das entgangen wäre. Beim Mittagsmahl redete sie lautstark über ihre Zeiten und dann wandte sie sich an mich " Lucy, wie oft hattest du denn schon einen Freund? Und, irre ich mich etwar oder wolltest du mal was von Draco? " fügte sie mit hämmischen Grinsen hinzu.  
  
"Liebe Pansy, ich kann mich nicht entsinnen was dich mein Privatleben anginge, aber wenn du es wissen möchtest , ja ich hatte schon mehrere Freunde. Und nein, ich möchte absolut gar nichts von Draco, ich denke er passt viel besser zu Dir" ich sagte dies in einen sarkastischen Unterton und für kurze Zeit verging ihr das Grinsen. "Liebste Lucy" erwiederte sie, Ich denke , wir können uns alle noch daran erinnern, wie du dich am ersten Tag bei Dracos Anblick dazu entschlosse hast den Boden zu küssen! Genauso wissen die meisten noch haargenau zu beschreiben, welche Wörter Dir in der 1.Zaubertrank Stunde aus den Mund sprudelten" Das sagte sie in einen lauten und manierlichen Ton, der ganz und gar nicht zu ihr passte. Wollte dieser Kleine Mops mich etwa nachmachen?  
  
Da war sie aber an die Falsche Adresse gelangen." Schätzchen, Dir ist sicherlich bewusst, das dies schon mehrere Monate in der Vergangenheit zurückliegen. Wenn du denken solltest, ich würde dir deinen "Dracie Schatzie" wegnehmen solltest du dringend einen Phychiologen aufsuchen. Auch wenn ich nicht am mindesten an deinen Freund interesiert bin, möchte ich noch hinzufügen, dass er bei mir sicher mehr gefunden hätte als Rippen und blatte Spiegeleier."  
  
Das saß! Pansys lächlen verschwand nun ganz aus ihren Gesicht. Hilfe suchend drehte sie sich nach ihrer Freundin, Millicent Bullstrode um, doch diese kam nicht auf die Idee ihrer Freundin zu helfen. "Was ist los, Pansy? Brauchst du etwa Freunde im mit mir fertig zuwerden ?"sagte ich grinsend.  
  
Nachdem ich versucht hatte zu Frühstücken ging ich zurück in den Schlafsaal, weil ich mein Verwandlung buch vergessen hatte. Auf den Weg nach unten hörte ich ein gespräch von Pansy mit den anderen Girls aus ihrer Clique an." Diese Lucy, die denkt doch sie wär cool. Na warte, der machen wir noch einen Strich durch die Rechung! Dieses kleine Flittchen, denkt doch sie könnte jeden haben . Dabei ist sie so grottenhässlich und arrogant" .  
  
Sofort drehte ich mich um und marschierte wieder in den Schlafsaal. Sie wollte also Krieg? Dann kriegt sie welchen! Lasst das Spiel beginnen. Ich wühlte in meinen Kleiderschrank und fand einen Knielangen Jeans Rock. Den schnitt ich soweit ab, dass er mir noch 5cm unter die pobacken reichte. Dann nahm ich das wohl kürzeste Top was ich besaß, schnitt es an der Mitte auf und steckte dies wieder mit Sicherheitsnadeln zu."  
  
Ha!Ich sehe wirklich heiss aus. So Pansy schatz, versuche das mal zu überbieten" Ich griff nach meinen Schminktäschen. Ich zog mir einen Liedstrich und kajalisierte meine Augen, oben an der Liedfalte zog ich ebenfalls einen Strich. Dann trug ich meinen bronze Farbenden eyeshadow auf, zog ich noch meine Absatzstiefel an und stolzierte damit mit den Hintern wackelnd nach unten.  
  
Ein grinsen konnte ich kaum unterdrücken. Jeder, aber wirklich jeder drehte den Kopf nach mir um. Viele Jungen aus den Oberstufen pfiffen mir nach . Als ich den Korridor zum Verwandlungszimmer betrat grinste ich hämmisch !Und dann sah mich Pansy. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und sie klappte ihren Unterkiefer runter. So stand sie ca. 5 Minuten da, bis ich sagte  
  
" Du kannst den Mund wieder zumachen, Pansy, das ist nicht gut für dein Carma." Ganz langam schloss sie ihren Mund und senkte ihre Augen. Dracos Blick ruhte ebenfalls schon eine ganze Weile auf mir. Da ich dies bemerkte beschloss ich ein bisschen mit ihm zu Flirten. Also sah ich ihm in die Augen und lächelte ihn an . Pansy, der das nicht entging, setze sich zugleich in Bewegung und eilte auf Draco zu . Sie kam ihm immer näher und schliesslich küsste sie ihn .Das machte sie mit absicht, das wusste ich. Ich sah wie sich ihre Lippen von seinen Lösten und sie ihn dann die Zunge in den Rachen schob. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen,doch er startte mich immer noch unentwegt an. Ich grinste.  
  
"Draco, macht man nicht beim küssen eigentlich die Augen zu und starrt nicht andere Weiber an?" Er wurde knallrot und Pansy hörte apprupt auf ihn zu küssen. Ich sah ihre blitzenden Augen und hörte praktisch wie sich ihre Rädchen im kopf drehten. Sie schien zu einen Entschluss gekommen zu sein, denn der Moment wo sie aussah als würde sie denken war vorüber.  
  
Zusammen mit Millicent betrat sie den Klassenraum für Verwandlung. Die Gryffindors kamen langsam auch eingetrudelt. Ich musste Draco bekommen und einer Slyterin würdig sein, also musste ich mich auch wie eine verhalten.  
  
"Hey Potter" rief ich, ich hab gehört die weinst Nachts immer wegen deiner Mama. Stimmt das? Mal über phsychatrische Behandlung nachgedacht ?Und Weasley, wirklich schicken Umhang hast du an, sieht nur etwas zu Kurz aus. Du solltest mal bei den Muggeln nachfragen, ob sie für deine Familie Sozialhilfe beantragen können, ich bin sicher ihr könnt es gebrauchen"  
  
Die Slytherins lachten laut auf, sogar Pansy verzog ihr krampfhaft verpanntes Gesicht um nicht zu lachen zu einen lächeln. Die Gryffindors kuckten mich böse an, vorallem Trudy blitze mich an und dann wandte sie sich ab. Die Freundschaft war also gebrochen. Ron wurde purpur rot, Hermine sah mich mit einen angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck an und Harry fuhr sich merkwürig oft durch die Haare. Eigentlich tat es mir schon wieder leid, aber ich konnte nicht mehr zurück.  
  
"Lucy, was soll das denn jetzt?fragte mich Toni." Naja,ich bin eine Slytherin und Slytherins mögen keine Gryffindors, fertig." erwiedrte ich."J a, da hast du Recht" erwiederte Toni, die die die Gryffis auch nicht möchte und Trudy ohnehin nie leiden konnte. Zumindest nicht mehr ab da, wo sie bemerkte das Trudy eine Gryffindor war. "Los, machen wir diese Luschen fertig. "fragend blickte ich Toni an, diese Nickte.  
  
Die Stunde begann und wir sollten Teekessel in Mäuse verwandeln. Harry sein Teekessel verwandelte sich in eine Maus mit Henkel und als er sie in die Hand nhemen wollte schrie er auf und liess sie los. Die Maus kochte . Alle lachten  
  
"Potti, wo warst du eigentlich, als die Menschlichen Gehirne vergeben wurden? " fragte ich laut. Trudys Augen blitzten abermals aber ich sah schnell weg." Oh, ich stand in der Schlage weiter vorne bei freundlichkeit. " konterte Harry zurück.  
  
"Hmmh, muss eine ziemlich lange Schlange gewesen sein, denn bei Schönheit und Inteligenz warst du ja auch nicht" entgegnete ich ungerührt zurück . Ein weiteres mal brachte ich die Slytherins zum Lachen. 5 Minuten später explodierte Nevilles Teekessel und Ron bekam eine Ecke genau auf die Nase.  
  
" Ach Weasly, mach Dir nichts draus, deine Nase ist eh schon lang, da kommt es auf Dick auch nicht mehr drauf an. Aber sowas lässt sich ja heute alles richten .Oh, ich vergass dir fehlt das nötige Geld. Schon mal an anschaffen gedacht? Obwohl, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, will dich ja eh keiner." rief ich unter tosenden Gejaule.  
  
Jetz hab es ein Geräusch was sich anhörte als hätte jemand seine Teekannne auf den tisch geschlagen .Es war Hermine  
  
"Camden, halt du mal schon dein Maul, als du in Malfoy verschossen warst waren wir dir auch gut genug,und auch wenn du jetz wie eine Schlampe rumrennst gibt es Dir noch lange nicht das recht uns zu behandeln als wären wir Dreck."  
  
Bei Malfoys namen stutzte ich, doch ich fing mich wieder." Wer hatt Dich gefragt, Schlammblut und ausserdem als was würdest du Weasly sonst bezeichnen?"  
  
Die Slytherins klatschen und johlten, wärend die Gryffindors schweigend da saßen. Jeder fing an,etwas an einen der Gryffindors auszusetzen."  
  
Das reicht jetzt"schrie Prof.Mc Gonogall." 50 Punkte abzug für Slytherin" Es folgten Wüste Schimpfausbrüche gegen die Gonogall, die sie ein Glück wegen des durcheinanders nicht verstand. Mein" Alte dreckige Schachtel bekam sie jedoch mit. " Miss Camden, wo Dumbeldore alles versucht hat sie zu retten, sollten sie doch bitte ein bisschen mehr Solidarität zeigen" wandte sie sich mit strengen Gesicht mir zu. Das Ende der Stunde kam näher und als es endlich klingelte strömten wir aus den Verwandlungsraum.  
  
Da ich noch etwas vergessen hatte liess ich die anderen vorgehen. Ich holte meine feder aus dem Raum und wollte gerade um die Ecke biegen, als eine grimmige Hermine, ein traurig dreinsehender Ron, eine schecklich wütende Trudy und ein Harry vor mir standen.  
  
" Was soll das Lucy?"krisch Trudy. "Was soll was, Tayler? gab ich zurück." Frag nicht so doof, sonst fängst du eine" schrie Trudy weiter. "Misch dich nicht in Sachen ein die dich nichts angehen." entgegnete ich. "Sie hat Recht. Du weisst ganz gebau wov- "fing Hermine an.  
  
"Niemand hat dich gefragt, du dreckiges Schlammblut," fuhr ich sie an.  
  
Jetzt mischte sich auch Ron in das Gespräch ein und drückte ich unsanft vor die Wand. " Nenn- sie -nie -wieder- Schlammblut. Seit du aus deiner Gefangenschaft zurück gekehrt bist, fühlst du dich wie was besseres. Bist du stolz Du weisst schon wem als Vater zu haben? " fragte er mich ensetzt."  
  
"Ich habe wenigstens einen Vater auf den ich stolz sein kann " log ich schnell . Die Gesichter der anderen verdüsterten sich. Jetzt traten Hermine und Trudy einen Schritt auf mich zu und holten zum Schalg aus, als beide Festgehalten wurden. Draco stand hinter ihnen." An eurer Stelle würde ich das lieber lassen und Weasly lass sie los oder es setzt was. Sofort liess Weasly, der mir fast die Luft abgedrückt hatte, mich los und die beiden Mädchen sanken ihre Hande." Wenn ihr sie noch einmal anfasst könnt ihr was erleben" sagte Draco und zog mich weg.  
  
Wir liefen durch den Korridor und an einer Ecke blieb ich stehen. Draco ebenfalls." Was ist?"fragte er. "Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken. Für eben und auch dafür als ich bei den Meyers war. Danke, Draco, danke" sagte ich.  
  
Er lachte mich an." Kein Thema, aber du bist nicht froh Voldemort als Vater zu haben, oder? "fragte er.  
  
Nein,aber das muss ja keiner wissen, "sagte ich lachend." Hey, aber wie du die Gryffi Hoschies fertig gemacht hast war der Hammer" sagte Draco und grinste.  
  
"Du warst aber auch nicht schlecht" Wir beide lachten und Draco kam einen Schritt auf mich zu und ich konnte seine Augen sehen. Sofort verstummte ich und starrte in wunderschönen grauen Augen. Er hörte auch auf zu lachen und sah mich ebenfalls an. Langsam, ganz langsam kam er noch einen Schritt auf mich zu und beugte sich nach unten. Ich startte ihn immer noch an, wärend ich mich seinen Kopf näherte. Wir kamen uns immer näher und dann berührten sich unsere Lippen .Erst küssten wir uns zaghaft, dann schob er mir langsam seine Zunge in dem Mund .In mir startete ein Feuerwerk. Es kribbelte so in meinen ganzen Körper, das ich fürchtete meine Beine würden nachgeben .  
  
Er schmeckte so gut. Nach Kürbissaft , mit einer Mischung aus Biskuit Torte und Sufflee . Dann lösteten wir uns voneinander. Ich wurde knallrot und murmelte etwas von "Feder vergessen" und wollte zurück laufen als er sagte " deine Feder hast du in der Hand." ich wurde noch röter.  
  
"Was ist?grinste er." Nichts, meinte ich und starrte auf meine Füsse." Hättest du Dir wohl nicht gedacht, das wir uns jetz rumbeißen würden, oder? " fragte er und sein Grinsen wurde breiter. "Und jetzt komm wir müssen zum Essen. Fällt ein bisschen auf, wenn wir vorhin zur großen Halle wollen aber nie ankommen". Und mit diesen Worten lief er los.  
  
-----*-----------*  
  
Ciao :-)! 


	13. Dracos unfall

"Wie konntet ihr sie entkommen lassen?" Voldemort haute wütend mit der Faust auf den Tisch "Du weißt genau dass ich sie brauche um meine Ziele zu verwirklichen"

"Ja, Meister" sagte Blutio und senkte den Kopf. "Ich bitte um Vergebung". Er zitterte. Als er und Rachel am nächsten morgen aufstiegen, war Lucy nicht mehr in ihren Zimmer. Auf die zerbrochene Flasche und den Fensterscheiben in seinen Übungszimmer konnte man hindeuten dass Lucy dort gerettet wurden war,von Dumbledore. Der schwarzhaarige Mann biss sich auf die Lippen. Er hatte den Dunklen Lord enttäuscht und entzürnt."Du weißt es ist ein Hoher Privileg für mich, etwas wichtiges zu erledigen. Und ihr habt versagt, dafür werde ich euch hart bestrafen müssen"sagte der Mann mit weißem Gesicht und stierenden Roten Augen. Langsam tastete seine Hand zu dem Zauberstab, der neben ihm auf den Tisch lag."Crucio"schrie er auf Blutio und Rachel deutend.Die beiden schrieen auf,doch sie gaben sich den Qualen hin. Sie hatten den Dunklen Lord enttäuscht und so etwas musste bestraft werden. Sie waren ehrenswerte Todesser. Der Lord ließ von ihnen ab."Ich hoffe ihr werdet mir das Mädchen zurück holen. Sollte euch da snicht gelingen werde ich euch schwer bestrafen"sagte Voldemort."Natürlich, Herr, natürlich"

Ich stand wie verdattert da. War das jetzt ein Traum oder hat mich Draco tatsächlich geküsst? Ja, er hat mich geküsst. Träumend für ich mit meiner Hand über meine Lippen bevor ich in die Große Halle lief. Ich setzte mich sofort neben Toni und zog sie an mich ran. Draco beobachtete mich dabei genau und grinste mich an. Toni freute sich riesig für mich. Mein Grinsen verging aber schnell, als ich vor der 5 Stunde kurz in den Gemeindschaftsraum ging. Da sah ich Draco und Pansy wie sie sich küssten. (tja schaizze war's lucyfg)

Ich stand wie betroffen da und als die beiden mich bemerkten murmelte ich etwas von "Kräuterkunde Buch vergessen" ging in den Schlafsaal und verschwand wieder durch die Eingangstür. Dann erzählte ich Toni was ich gesehen hatte." Lucy, das tut mir echt leid für dich, Draco ist und bleibt ein mieses Arschloch" sagte sie.

Okay, er hatte mich geküsst. Also kann er mich nicht gerade so abneigend finden, aber danach hat er wieder Pansy geküsst. Kein Weltuntergang, könnte jedem mal passieren. Dann muss ich mich wohl noch ein bisschen mehr anstrengen", verzweifelt versuchte ich mir die Gedanken schön zu reden. Ich war gerade auf den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern. Ich würde Draco nicht kampflos aufgeben, nein ,ich würde ihn mir holen. Selbst ist die Frau.

Als ich um die Ecke bog hörte ich ein Gespräch zwischen Pansy und Millicent Bullstrode. "Ja, die denkt doch tatsächlich sie wäre was besonderes"..." Dabei ist sie noch nicht mal ein richtiger Slytherin, hängt mit Schlammblütlern und Muggelfreunden ab". "Ganz genau, Milli, meine rede. Draco ist mein Freund, ich werde ihn mir nicht wegnehmen lassen." Ich würde sagen, hetzen wir erst einmal die anderen gegen sie auf."

Seufzend lief ich weiter. Ich hatte mich also doch zu gut mit den Gryffindors befreundet. Nun, dass lässt sich schnell ändern. Pansy darf auf gar keinen Fall meinen Standpunkt zerstören. Sie will Krieg? Dann kriegt sie welchen- die Würfel sind gefallen.

Als ich in das Gewächshaus eintrat, sah ich auch schon die Gryffindors und beschloss sogleich Plan 1 in die tat umzusetzen." Hey Pottie" rief ich laut "hast du dir letzte Nacht wieder die Augen ausgeheult?" Trudy giftete mich wieder an, doch Harry erwiderte ungerührt "Natürlich, ich musste bei der Vorstellung das du an Voldemorts Seite sein sollst so schlimm lachen, dass mir 2 Stunden Lachtränen übers Gesicht liefen." Bei der Erwähnung meines Vaters zuckte ich unwillkürlich zusammen. Weasley stand neben Harry und lachte. "Lach du ruhig, Weasley in den Sommerferien wirst du wohl wenig zu lachen haben, die du in der Bruchbude von einem Haus verbringe musst. Bei deinen Verhältnissen kann ich es mir gut vorstellen, dass du die letzte Zeit noch genießen willst.

Vergiss nur nicht viel zu essen, nicht das du uns nach den Ferien verhungert bist weil deine Eltern nicht genug Geld hatten dir etwas zu essen zu geben." sagte ich und ließ meine Augen blitzen. Rons grinsen verging ihn und er wollte sich gerade auf mich stürzen aber Harry und Hermine zogen ihn gerade rechtzeitig zurück. "Ich warne dich, Camden, sage noch einmal etwas über meine Familie und ich schwöre du wirst es bereuen. " Ich lachte auf und erwiderte leise aber deutlich, sodass jeder es hören konnte "Familie nennst du das? Ich würde eher Abschaum sagen" Gebt ihr euer Essen eigentlich auch immer weiter, wie ihr das mit den Zauberstäben Bücher und etc. macht? Könnte ja sein dass ihr das Essen wieder auskotzen müsst und es dann den nächsten gebt" Rons Geduld war am Ende, er riss sich aus Harrys Umklammerung und schoss auf mich zu, doch ich lachte und hob meinen Zauberstab, sagte "Perficus Totalus" und Weasley fiel mitten in einen Hechtsprung zu Boden und erstarrte.

Hämisch grinsend beugte ich mich über ihn und ließ ein Lachen vernehmen. Eigentlich tat er mir so Leid, ich wollte ihn so gerne hochziehen und sagen, Hey das war ein Scherz, aber ich konnte nicht." Weasley, ich sage es dir, falls du noch einmal versuchen solltest mich anzugreifen, werde ich dich angreifen" sagte ich so kalt wie möglich und funkelte ihn an."Übrigens,falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, wer Mädchen schlägt ist feige. "fügte ich hinzu .Ich merkte wie mir die Slytherins anerkennend zunickten und jemand sagte "Lucy würde gut zu Draco passen, oder?" Innerlich freute ich mich sehr über das Kompliment, äußerlich jedoch tat ich als ließe mich das kalt. Stattdessen wandte ich mich freundlich an Benni, einen sehr gut aussehenden 5 Klässler aus Slytherin der eine Strafarbeit zu verrichten hatte und das Gewächshaus putzte. "Hi Benni, na wie geht's Dir?" Hey Lucy, alles klar und bei dir? Hab nur kein Bock mehr auf das hier" er ließ den Blick über das dreckige Gewächshaus gleiten. "Ratzeputz "sagte ich und hob meinen Zauberstab. Im nu wurde alles durch die Luft gewedelt und 2 min. später war der Klassenraum makellos sauber. "Uhhhh" machte Hermine" das ist ein guter Zauber" Ich freute mich leise in mich hinein, ha ich hatte also doch etwas bei den Mayers gelernt, wie es wohl Rachel ginge? Hä? Was dachte ich da?" Hey, Dankeschön, ich hätte das ja selber gemacht, nur die Gonnogall hat mir den Zauberstab weggenommen" sagte Benni und erhob sich. "Was hast du den gemacht?" Erwiderte ich." Och, ich hab nur einen Gryffindor die Bratpfanne die wir verwandeln sollten auf den Kopf gehauen" sagte er grinsend und sah lächeln auf mich herab.

"Gut gemacht "sagte ich und klopfte ihn auf die Schultern, bevor ich mich wieder meiner Klasse zu Wand.

Die Stunde begann. Während wir Mehamitilen umtopften (kleine fiese Pflanzen die einen Bissen wenn man sie kitzelte und sie waren sehr kitzlig) machte ich mich mit Toni über die Gryffindors lustig. Eine der Mehamitilen hatte Neville in die Nase gebissen und er heulte auf vor Schmerz.

"Ey Lahmarsch, haben deine Eltern eigentlich den Storch erschossen als sie dich sahen? Also wenn du dich immer so blöd angestellt hast, kann ich gut verstehen warum sie durchgedreht sind" sagte ich und schon merkte ich das ich etwas falsches gesagt hatte. Neville ließ ein leises Wimmern hören und Hermine hörte man wütend schnauben. Der Klassenraum war plötzlich ruhig geworden und augenblicklich sprangen Crabbe und Goyle vor mich um mich vor Angreifern zu schützen. Einige hatten dies durchaus vorgehabt doch bei Anblick Crabbe und Goyles Gorilla Haften Staturen ließen sie es lieber bleiben. Ich wollte wissen was los war und so wandte ich mich an Toni, die mir erklärte dass Todesser Neville seine Eltern solange mit den Cruates Fluch quälten bis sie den Verstand verloren.

Augenblicklich tat mir leid was ich gesagt hatte. Doch nach den Gesichtern der Gryffindors konnte ich schließen dass diese mich nicht einmal in die Nähe Nevilles ließen und ich für sie gestorben war. Ich wollte mich entschuldigen doch es war zu spät. Ich durfte jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen, ich war auf den besten Wege viel Anerkennung der Slytherins zu ernten und dies war das einzige was ich wollte .Na ja ,außer Draco und natürlich außer nie wieder zu den Todessern zu müssen. Es machte mir spaß andere Menschen zu verletzen und zu beleidigen, ich genoss es richtig sie Leiden zu sehen. Allerdings tat mir alles was ich tat augenblicklich später leid.

Egal ein Slytherin durfte kein Mitgefühl zeigen, er wart Hart und stark und hasste Gryffindors .Professor Sprout hatte von alldem nicht viel mitbekommen, da sie nur ab und zu vorbeischaute und dann wieder in den neben Raum des Klassenzimmers verschwand um Lilotorise zu züchten.

Als die Stunde dem ende zu ging erhaschte ich einen Blick auf Neville . Er war ungewöhnlich blass und sah sehr traurig aus. Ich hatte schreckliche Gewissensbisse, denn ich wusste das ich die schuldige war. Ich trödelte absichtlich und verließ vor Neville das Gewächshaus, stellte mich neben einen Baum und wartete bis Neville eintrudelte. Da kam er. Augenblicklich sprang er hervor und er zuckte zusammen "Neville, das tut mir ehrlich leid, ich wusste nicht was mit deinen Eltern ist, bitte das musst du mir glauben. Ich dachte sie wären wegen Alkoholabhängigkeit so geworden, dass hatte mal Dean Thomas gesagt" sagte ich schnell und vor allem war es die Wahrheit. „Ist okay, "sagte Neville und mir war gleich wohler ums Herz."Neville, ich bin eine Slytherin und du und die anderen Gryffindors. Ich muss mich benehmen wie eine Slytherin uns deshalb werde ich nicht mehr freundlich zu euch sein können. "sagte ich und nach kurzen Zögern fügte ich hinzu" Und die meisten von euch mag ich wirklich nicht, wie Potter, Granger und Weasley." Und hoch erhobenes Hauptes schritt ich von Dannen.

Als ich den Gemeindschaftsraum betrat applaudierten die anderen." Hey, seit wann kannst du Potter und Co nicht mehr leiden? fragte mich Cindy. "Oh, ich weiß nicht, die sind mir irgendwie zu doof geworden mit ihrem Gelaber " erwiderte ich. Dann besah ich mir das schwarze Brett. Die Quidditch Saison begann bald und die Slytherin Mannschaft brauchte neue Spieler, da die 3 vom Team letztes Jahr gegangen waren. Normalerweise begann begann die Saison schon Anfang des Schuljahres, doch dieses Jahr war sie aufgrund irgendetwas verschoben wurden.

"Hmmh, dafür werde ich mich mal bewerben. Ich habe es zwar noch nie versucht, aber ich möchte unbedingt mal spielen und wer weiß? Vielleicht kann ich es ja auch." sagte ich zu Toni. Hey, das Training beginnt ja in einer halben Stunde .Ich lief herauf zum Schlafsaal und beschloss mich etwas sportlich anzuziehen. Also zog ich mir eine modische Joggin Hose, eine Jacke an und Skater Schuhe an, band meine Haare zu einen Pferdeschwanz zusammen und ging hinunter zu dem Quidditch Feld. Die anderen waren schon alle da. "Marcus" rief ich, ich wollte mich für eine freie Stelle bewerben". Marcus strahlte "Hi Lucy, das ist schön wir werden dich dann mal testen. Als erstes versuchte ich mich als Treiber. Ich borgte mir den Besen von Flint und schwebte in die Lüfte. Fliegen war ein wunderbares Gefühl.

Ich spürte ein wahnsinniges Glücksgefühl. "Ich lasse jetzt den Quaffel los "rief Flint. Dann flog ein schneller schwarzer Ball in die Luft, ich raste auf ihn zu und schlug ihn mit aller Kraft weg! Flint klatschte" Super Lucy, super"

Dann achteten alle auf Malfoy der ganz lässig ein paar Loopings drehte und den herannahenden Klatscher nicht bemerkte, ich schoss auf ihn zu, holte aus und WUMM der Klatscher hatte Draco getroffen.Völlig überrascht und mit blutender Nase konnte er sich nicht mehr Rechtzeitig festhalten. Alle starrten mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen auf den Blonden Slytherin der mit angstvollem Gesicht in die Tiefe stürzte und mit einem lauten Knall aufschlug.

Ein panischer Schrei von mir durchfuhr die Stille und schon flog ich hinunter und landete neben dem verletzten und bewusstlosen Slytherin. Keiner sagte ein Wort als sie ihn anblickten und sahen wie ihn Blut aus den Mund sickerte

"Jemand muss Madame Promfrey holen, schnell" rief ich und konnte meine Tränen nicht länger zurück halten. Ich ließ mich neben ihn auf den Boden fallen und nahm seine Hand." Draco ,ich bin es, Lucy, hörst du mich? "fragte ich mit zitternder stimme. Er sagte nicht. Er war völlig beweglos und wir wussten nicht ob er noch lebte. Madame Promfey kam in Begleitung von Albus Dumbledore die Schloss Treppe herunter gerannt. Schweigend betrachteten sie Draco wie er da völlig regungslos lag. Ich weinte immer noch. Völlig verstört saß ich auf den Rasen und sagte immer und immer wieder "Es ist meine Schuld, alles meine Schuld". Nachdem Dumbledore sich zu ihm runtergebeugt hatte sah er mich an, legte mir die Hand auf die Schulter und sagte" Nein, nichts ist deine Schuld.Madame Promfrey wird alles tun was in ihrer Macht steht um ihn zu retten." Dann ließ er eine Trage aus den nichts erscheinen und Madame Promfrey eilte neben der schwebenden Trage zum Schloss.

Dumbeldore ging ihr nach. Immer noch schwiegen wir alle und starrten auf den Fleck wo Draco vorhin gelegen hatte und wo noch sein Blut war. Wir alle mochten Draco sehr gerne und waren zu tiefst betroffen. Schweigend setzten sich die anderen neben mich .In der Stille war nur hin und wieder mein Schluchtsen zu hören. Langsam erhoben wir uns und liefen zurück zum Schloss und in unseren Gemeindschaftsraum

Dort angekommen setzten wir uns auf die noch dort freien Plätze ein wenig Abseits des Geschehens. Immer noch schwiegen wir . Dann hoben wir alle den Kopf und schauten uns an .Ich spürte eine tiefe Verbundenheit und wusste das dies der Beginn einer engen Freundschaft wurde. Adrian Pucey ,Marcus Flint ,Benni Blackbird und ich.(gibts eigentlich andere slys die noch beschrieben werden ausa draco crabbe goye etc.?) Die anderen 2 neuen Mitspieler waren zwar auch bestürzt, wollten sich jedoch nicht zu unserer Trauergemeinde beteiligen. Die anderen Slytherin musterten uns komisch und fragten was los seie. Da wir jedoch immer noch schwiegen gaben sie es auf. Dann richtete sich Flint auf."Lucy, du wirst als Treiber eingesetzt, nun aber jetzt brauchen wir noch einen Sucher. "sagte er Anteilnahmelos und mit leeren Augen. Den Verlust Dracos könnte keiner von uns ertragen. Plötzlich ging die Kerker Tür auf und herein kam eine wütende Pansy gefolgt von einer Millicent. Pansy stapfte auf mich zu, baute sich vor mir auf und schrie

"was hast du gemacht?" Was hast du Draco angetan? " Ich war zu schwach um mich zu rechtfertigen und immer noch liefen mir stumme Tränen über mein nasses Gesicht. "Lucy hat gar nichts gemacht.Draco ist vom Besen gefallen und jetzt verschwinde und tue ja nicht so als würdest du um ihn trauern. und jetzt verschone uns mit deiner Anwesenheit." sagte Flint und in seiner stimme vernahm man das Wiederstand zwecklos war .So zog Pansy von dannen. Abermals verfielen wir in ein tiefes Schweigen, die anderen Slytherins ließen uns in Ruhe, sicher hatte einer der beiden neuen erzählt was geschehen war .Im Gemeintschaftrauum herrschte eine bedrückte Stimmung, alle trauerten und lachen vernahm man nur ganz selten. Sicher von Erstklässlern die Draco nicht kannten. Aber keiner trauerte so wie wir .Es war schon kürz nach Mitternacht als wir immer noch im schwachen Kerzenlicht mit trüben Blicken in unseren Sesseln saßen. Keiner sagte ein Wort und ich war mir sicher, dass ihnen wie mir immer wieder die Bilder Dracos Absturz vor Augen lief. Wir wussten das er Tod war. Erneut fing ich an zu weinen und Marcus nahm mich in die Arme. "Es ist NICHT deine Schuld" sagte er und sah mich dabei scharf an. Wir hatten nicht vor in die Betten zu gehen, da wir ohne hin nicht schlafen könnten. Langsam leerte sich der Gemeindschaftsraum und schließlich waren wir die einzigen die noch darin saßen. Wir sagten nichts und bewegten uns nicht, wir starrten einfach nur ins Feuer und tranken stillschweigend unser Butterbier. Nachts um 3 öffnete sich unsere Kerkertür und herein kam Dumbledore. Wir machten uns auf das schlimmste Gefasst, obwohl wir schon wussten was passiert ist .Er ist Tod. Als ich Dumbledore so ansah brach in in einen richtigen Tränenkrampf aus und Pucey und Flint nahmen mich beide in die arme." Aber,aber meine Liebe."sagte Dumbledore," warum finden sie es so schrecklich das Mr.Malfoy überleben wird?

Ihm geht es dem umständen entsprechend gut. Adrian und Marcus ließen mich los, wir starrten uns an ,krischen und fielen uns gegenseitig in die arme. Als Dumbledore uns wieder verließ hockten wir uns lachend in die Sessel an Schlaf war nun gar nicht mehr zu denken. Marcus holte einige Flaschen Butterbier aus dem Kühlschrank (die letzten 5) und diese tranken wir lachend leer. Dann standen vor uns 35 leere Flaschen Butterbier, die wir wegräumten uns angetrunken oder besser betrunken taumelten wir zu den Sesseln und versanken ins Land der träume.


	14. Wird er überleben?

Hallo. *schwarze Fahne hochhält *  
  
bei den Capter hab ich geweint.  
  
Viel Spass :-)  
  
-----*-----------*  
  
Das nächste Erwachen war schlimm.Wir hatten gerade mal eine Stunde geschlafen, als wir durch das getummel der anderen Slytherins geweckt wurden.  
  
Verschlafen richtete ich mich auf und sah zu Marcus und Benni. Adrian lag noch seelig schlafend in einen der Sessel. Dann fingen wir an zu lachen, hörten jedoch gleich wieder auf weil uns mächtig der Schädel brummte. Wir liessen uns wieder nach hinten fallen, was wir aber zutiefst bereuten,die Gemeintschaftsraum Sesseln waren nicht bei weiten so weich wie unsere Kissen im Schlafsaal. "Oh man, mir gehts so dreckig" sagte ich. "Ja, ich mich auch"sagten die anderen.  
  
Dann erhoben wir uns schliesslich und machten uns auf ins Bad. Als ich in den Spiegel sah bekam ich einen mächtigen Schrecken. Ich hatte tiefe schwarze Augenringe, war sehr blass und meine Haare flogen in alle richtungen davon. Davon abgesehen sahen meine Augen dumpf aus und hatten jeden Glanz verloren,aber vorallem roch ich nach Alkohol.  
  
Da ich keine Zeit hatte mich noch zu duschen, wusch ich mir nur kurz das Gesicht und trug verschlafen etwas Kajal auf.  
  
Dan band ich mir die Haare zu einen Zopf zusammen verliess das Bad und ging hinunter in den Gemeintschaftsraum .Ich erschrack, in 5min.begann der Unterricht. Adrian,Benni und Marcus mussten das auch gemerkt haben, den augenblicklich schossen sie die Treppe herunter. Sie hatten sich offenbar auch nicht geduscht. Als wir durch die Koridore rannten hätte man uns auch für Penner halten können. Wir alle 4 hatten zerknitterte Klamotten an, hatten tiefe Augenringe waren blass und rochen meilenweit nach Alkohol. Dazu kam dass wir auch noch schwankend durch die Gänge rannten.Unseren Rausch hatten wir wohl noch nicht Richtig ausgeschlafen. Unser Getrappel musste man in der ganzen Schule gehört haben. Schlitternd kam ich beim Zaubertrank Klassenzimmer an, riss die Tür auf und rief Marcus, Benni und Adrian noch "Bis nachher zu".  
  
"Oh Miss Camden", sagte eine Stimme die ich nur zu Gut kannte."Geht es ihnen gut? Setzen sie sich. Ich habe von den Unglück gehört und möchte ihnen mein tiefes Beileid ausrichten"sagte Mr.Drescher. Was redete er da? Mein tiefstes Beileid? Ich sah zu den anderen doch die sahen weg. Sogar Pansy sass Anteilnahmelos in der Ecke und stirrte vor sich hin. Dann sah ich zu den Platz wo normalerweise Draco sitzen sollte. Ich musste schlucken um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Ich ahnte schon warum die anderen meinen blick mieden .  
  
Gerade als ich Toni fragen wollte was los war öffnete jmd.die Tür und ein zuteifst betroffener Benni, Adrian und Marcus standen in den Raum in Begleitung von Albus Dumbledore. "Prof.Drescher könnte ich mir bitte Lucy ausleihen? Der angesprochene Nickte." Mr.Dowson" wandte Dumbledore das Gespräch an sie, "bitte richten sie den Lehrern aus dass Lucy für heute von den Unterricht befreit ist. Und so schloss er die Tür und wir liefen schweigend hinter ihn her. Wir wussten um was es ging,um Draco." Nun ihr lieben, ich muss euch leider mitteilen dass sich der Zustand vom Mr.Malfoy verschlechtert hat. Seine Verletzungen liegen zu tief. Wir können nicht mehr viel für ihn tun. Wir haben seinen Eltern bescheid gegeben, sie werden im laufe des Tages hier eintreffen."sagte Dumbeldore und blcikte uns an.  
  
"W w sas heisst das?"fragte ich mit zitternter Stimme."  
  
"Das heisst, liebe Lucy, das Mr.Malfoy die Nacht nicht überleben wird."sagte Dumbeldore traurig." Nein, nein das kann nicht sein" schrie ich und liess mich auf den Boden fallen. "Doch Lucy und nun bitte ich Dich steh auf, damit ihr Draco noch Gesellschaft leisten könnt. Er spürt wenn ihr daseit." Und damit erhob ich mich und lief hinter den anderen her. Als wir in den Krankenflügel ankamen sahen wir eine zutiefst betrüpte Mrs.Malfoy die an Dracos Bett sass.  
  
Sie blickte hoch als wir eintraten.  
  
"Lucius wird nachkommen, er ist verhindert früher zu kommen"sagte sie an Dumbledore gewand."Natürlich Narcissa, das sollte kein Problem darstellen" Dann stellte er uns Dracos Mutter vor. Ich hatte Angst dass sie mich erkennen könnte und zitterte unmerklich  
  
Dann beugte sich Dumbledore zu mir runter und sagte leise zu mir" Keine Angst Lucy,hier in Hogwarts wird Dir nichts passieren und sie werden dich nicht erkennen." Mit diesen Worten verliess er den Raum. Wir setzten uns alle an Dracos Bett. Nach 10min steckte Dumbeldore den Kopf zur Tür herein und bat die 3 Jungen für 2 Stunden wieder zum Untericht zu gehen.  
  
Narcissa sah mich an."Hallo Luciana" flüsterte sie kaum merklich . Ich erschrack fürchterlich. "Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich werde Lucius und auch sonst keinen sagen dass du hier bist. Ich bin nicht so wie du es denkst. Und Rachel ist auch nicht ganz so böse, obwohl sie mehr loyal ist als ich. Ich liebe meinen Jungen sehr wärendessen Lucius nur einen Erben in ihn sieht .Ich halte nicht sehr viel von der schwarzen Seite doch ich habe nicht die Kraft mich gegen sie und meinen Mann zu stellen.  
  
Er ist nicht mehr so wie früher er ist der Dunklen Seite verfallen und es gibt vielleicht keine Rettung mehr. Doch trotzdem muss ich bei ihn bleiben ich bin die einzige die ihn noch bekehren kann da er mich einmal sehr geliebt hat.  
  
Deshalb bitte ich dich jetzt, ich weiss das du sehr an Draco interesiert bist, ich habe es schon bemerkt als ich dich das erste mal sah, dass du dich um meinen Sohn kümmerst und dass du ihn von der schwarzen Seite abbringst.  
  
Er ist kein böser Mensch, Lucy,aber er wurde von Kindesalter dazu erzogen schwarzmagisch zu Leben. Er kennt es nicht anderst und ich möchte dich bitten ihn zu helfen.  
  
Ich weiss dass du nicht viel von der dunklen Seite hälst und sehr gekämpft hast um aus ihr zu fliehen. Du bist eine sehr starke und mutige Persönlichkeit und ich bin sehr froh dass so jemand wie du an meinen Sohn interesiert ist."  
  
Tränen liefen ihr über das stumme Gesicht und ihre Augen blickten ehrlich und traurig zu mir herunter. Sie wusste nicht das Draco heute sterben sollte. Lucius hatte es ihr sicher nicht gesagt.  
  
Dann erhob sie sich küsste ihren Sohn auf die Stirn und mit einen leisen Plop war sie verschwunden.  
  
Ich wusste nicht was ich davon halten sollte. Irgendwie überkam mich doch ein Angstgefühl. Wieso hatte sie mich erkannt? Ich hatte nicht lange Zeit zum Nachdenken den  
  
Marcus Benni und Adrian waren zurück gekert und mir fiel wieder ein,das Draco nicht überleben würde.  
  
Wieder verfielen wir in ein tiefes Schweingen und musterten Draco wie er da regungslos auf dem Krankenbett lag. Ich brach wieder in Tränen aus und stumm fasste ich nah seiner Hand. Ich wollte ihn gut zureden aber meine Stimme liess das nicht zu und ich brachte kein Wort heraus. Auch die anderen sagten nichts und sahen Draco einfach nur an.  
  
"Es ist meine Schuld" sagte ich wieder und endlich erhoben sich die Köpfe der anderen. "Nein, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Niemand ist schuld daran" erwiederte Marcus und wandte seinen Kopf wieder Draco zu wärend die anderen 2 versuchten mir aufmunternd zuzunicken .  
  
Mittlweile war es Abends geworden, dann war es schon Stock finsterte Nacht als wir immer noch im Krankenflügel sassen. Dumnbledore hatte uns auch morgen für die ersten 2 Stunden freigegeben.  
  
Dracos Eltern waren zwischendurch auch noch mal da gewesen. Jetz sassen wir seit über 7 Stunden im Krankenflügel ohne etwas zu sagen. Die Nacht kam immer näher und immer näher kam der Zeitpunkt an dem Draco sterben sollte. Schluchzend lag ich mit den Kopf auf seinen Bett und hielt immernoch seine Hand. Draco ging es immer schlechter er wurde immer kälter und blässer. Sein Atem wurde mal schwächer, mal lauter und schliesslich hörte er ganz auf, setze aber nach ein paar Sekunden wieder ein.  
  
Er begann zu hächeln und wurde blau, wärend er schlief fing er an zu zittern .Ich konnte nicht emhr zusehen ich wollte irgendetwas tun ich konnte es nocht ertragen zuzusehen wie der Junge den ich liebte starb. Ich fing bitterlich an zu weinen und zu schreien "Tut doch was, verdammte scheisse macht endlich was" Und jedesmal kam Madame Promfrey und drückte mich wieder in den Stuhl zurück und goss mir einen Beruhigungs Tee den Hals hinunter. Ich konnte das nicht mehr aushalten wie konnte sie hier nur so dämlich rumstehen und zusehen wie ein Junge sein Leben verlor. War sie nun Krankenschwester oder nciht?  
  
Sie musste doch wissen was zu tun ist." Madame Promfrey tun sie was, los verdammt fangen sie doch an," schrie ich und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Mittlweile konnte ich nicht mehr richtig sprechen. "Lucy,wir können nichts mehr tun,die ganze vorige Nacht waren Spezialisten hier und hatten an ihn rumfurwerkelt, Lucy es ist zu spät. Die Verletzungen sitzen zu tief. Der Aufschlag hat seine Atemwege beschädigt und seine Leber zerissen. Es ist auch noch etwas anderes was er hat, Lucy wir können nichts tun."  
  
Damit ging sie hinaus und kehrte mit einen Schmerzmittel zurück, was sie ihn gab. Jetzt ging es ihn noch schlechter. Wir wussten gleich würde er sterben .Benni Marcus und Adrian kamen auf mich zu und wir nahmen uns alle im Arm. Jetzt war es mit einer Fassung vorbei. Ich hatte mir vorgenommen mich nicht ganz zu verlieren doch es ging nicht mehr. Ich heulte wie ein Schlosshund, sagte ständig "Draco" und "es ist meine Schuld". Die 3 Jungen schauten allesammt auf Draco herab und man konnte fühlen wie traurig sie waren. Die 3 waren Dracos Beste Freunde, nun gut Crabbe und Goyle gehörten auch zu seinen Freunden. Wir bemerkten nicht einmal wie genau diese beiden zur Tür hineinmaschierten und sich auf die Stühle setzen. Ich schlug auf den Boden und rief "Warum er" und Adrian begann zufluchen und Marcus begann zu beten, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher war dass er an Gott glaubte.  
  
Benni blabberte einfach worte vor sich hin wie "Mach die augen auf". Doch Draco tat es nicht .Er wurde noch blässer und atmete immer schwerer und ungleichmäßiger .Dann fing er an zu husten und ihn rannte wieder Blut aus dem Mund. Als ich das sah schrie ich auf. Spätestens jetz war klar dass er sterben wurde. Er hustete ein letzes mal Blut und plötzlich war alles ruhig.  
  
Er war tot!  
  
Er war tot! Er ist TOOOT"schrie es in meinen Kopf.  
  
Er war tot! Er lag da, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen und bewegte sich nicht mehr.  
  
Ich liess mich auf den Boden fallen und fing an zu schreien.  
  
Crabbe und Goyle sahen sich an und sahe aus als ob sie mit den Tränen kämpften .Marcus Benni und Adrian versuchten mich zu Trösten und kämpften ebenfalls mit den Tränen als "Man eh hier stinkts aber nach Alk."  
  
"Camden könntest du bitte aufhören so zu schreihen ich bekomm ja noch Kopfschmerzen"  
  
Sofort hörte ich auf zu weinen und stiess mich nach Oben wobei ich Benni, Adrian und Marcus zu Boden schug. Draco lag da und schaute mich an.  
  
Ohne Nachzudenken schmiss ich mich in seine Arme und er wusste gar nicht was er machen sollte." Hey Camden ich weiss ja dass du mich liebst aber musst du mich gleich im Krankensaal anspringen?" fragte er mich und grinste. Er war wieder ganz der alte. Mittlerweile waren auch die anderen Hoch gekommen und Benni führte ein kleines Freudenstäzchen auf,warend Marcus "Hei ho hei ho" sang und Adrian was sind "was sind wir alle froh"  
  
Crabbe und Goyle sassen da und schoben sich mit offenen Mund imaginäres Essen in den Mund.  
  
"Er ist wieder gesund,er ist wieder gesund." rief ich strahlend und Madame Promfrey betrat den Raum.  
  
--------*------------*  
  
Na,schön geschockt? Ich lass doch nicht meinen Draco streben. Also echt! 


	15. Die Phychiologin

Als er endlich die Augen aufschlug war ich mehr als Glücklich. Er schien wieder ganz der alte zu sein, ein Arschloch. Aber ich bin so froh denn diese Ungewissheit was mit ihm geschehe hat mich um den Verstand gebracht. Den Zeitpunkt abzuwarten und zu wissen dass er sterben sollte war mehr als ich verkraften konnte und als er schliesslich seine Augen aufschlug war es mit meinen Nerven ganz vorbei. Histerisch schluchtzent fiel ich ihn in die angewinkelten Arme und er wusste nicht was er tuen sollte, klopfte einen Spruch und tätschelte mir nervös den Kopf. Es tat unwarscheinlich gut, da bei ihm zu liegen, er hielt mich in seinen krätigen Armen und das länger als nötig war. Dann wurde alles um mich herum dunkel und ich spürte wie ich zusammenbrach. Der Schock der letzten Tage saß mir tief in den Knochen. Als ich wieder erwachte war es noch ganz dunkel. Anscheind hatten Marcus, Benni und Adrian das Krankenzimmer verlassen. Draco lag in dem Bett neben mir, die Decke bis über den Kopf gezogen und ich konnte ihn nicht atmen hören. Ich erschrack "Draco?!" rief ich und sprang aus den Bett. Doch als er keine Reaktion zeigte rüttelte ich unsanft an ihm rum und begann immer lauter und hektischer "Draco?!"zu rufen. Schliesslich vernham ich ein Grummeln und ein Augenblick später sah ich in ein verschlafenes, verwirrtes und saueres Gesicht. Seine Augen blitzen als er " Ist es wirklich so schwer einen kranken Menschen schlafen zu lassen? Man Camden, frag mich ein andermal ob ich mit Dir schlafen will" sagte er und drehte sich auf die Seite. Erleichtert ging ich zu meinen Bett und legte mich wieder hin. Bevor ich ins Land der Träume verschwand sagte ich noch" Ich bin froh dass du noch lebst"  
  
Einige Stunden später wurde ich von Madame Promfey geweckt und sie gab mir meine Medizin. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, das es bereits 10 vor Elf war." Du wirst noch bis heute Mittag hier bleiben, dann darfst du wieder deine eigenen Wege gehen und den Krankensaal verlassen. Dumbledore hatt dich allerdings bis Freitag von den Unterricht befreit. Sammel erst mal wieder Kraft du hast viel durchgemacht die letzten Wochen und das solltest du erst mal richtig verdauen. Ferner haben wir einen magisches Phychiologen *rolf* für Dich bestellt. Du wirst erst mal jeden Tag für eine Stunde zu ihm gehen und wir werden sehen wie lange du ihn benötigst. Uns ist sehr wohl aufgefallen, dass du nicht mehr so bist wie früher. Du hast tiefe schwarze Augenringe. " Und mit diesen Worten liess sie mich sitzen. Draco kringelte sich vor Lachen " Einen Psychater, ich glaubs nicht du wirst psychioatrisch Betreut. Kommst du echt so bescheurt rüber? Potter hat viel mehr als du erlebt -hahaha- als du und ist angeblick noch ganz normal in der Birne." er hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen." Aber recht haben die, du bist schon etwas komisch, heulst hier rum wie ein Schlosshund und stehst mitten in der Nacht an meinen Bett. Naja, ich war mir nie ganz sicher ob du normal bist" "Einen Psychiologen, Draco, einen Psychiologen"sagte ich verbittert, doch innerlich wusste ich hatte er Recht. Potter hat viel mehr erlebt als ich und ihn wurde keineswegs ein Psychiologen aufgebrummt. Man, immer hab ich dieses Pech! Draco lag immernoch lachend im Bett und war ganz rot im Gesicht. Langsam wurde ich immer wütend. Ich bemerkte wie ich einen roten Kopf bekam doch ich versuchte mich zurückzuhalten. Verbissen versuchte ich dieses lachen aus meinen Kopf zu drängen. Ich setze mich im Schneidersitz hin legte meine Handflächen auf meine Knie und versuchte zu medietieren. " Oooom" summte ich sehr leise vor mich hin. Wer auch immer sagte, dies würde Stress abbauen, mir half es reichlich wenig. Langsam begann ich mich zu entspannend doch immernoch hörte ich dieses lachen Dracos im Ohr" ooom" sagte ich nun etwas lauter und Malfoys Lachen wurde leiser und leiser und schliesslich hörte ich es gar nicht mehr" Oooom" wiederholte ich nun noch lauter als vorher und ich genoss die Stille um mich rum. Es war wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Wie gut man sich mit meditation doch entspannen kann, super , ich höre nichts mehr um mich herum und fühle mich richtig gut." Ooooooooooom" rief ich jetzt laut und atmete dabei ein und plötzlich ging dieses lachen von vorne los. Doch das Lachen verwandelte sich in ein kreischen.Malfoy lag auf den Bauch und heulte vor Lachen Tränen und hämmerte immer wieder auf das Bett. Nun, dafür das er gestern in Lebensgefahr schwebte geht es ihn heute ausgesprochen gut. "Lucy,du brauchst tatsächlich einen Psychater, oooom "rief er und lachte noch lauter und aufdringlicher als zuvor. Ich begriff. Meine Meditation hatte keineswegs erfolg gehabt, Malfoy hatte nur aufgehört zu lachen als er meine Ooom Laute vernahm und mich im Schneidersitzen auf meinen Bett sah. "Du .... bist..... echt.... bescheuert.....ooomm..." rief er und brach in einen erneuten lachkrampf aus." Halt dein Maul" schrie ich und stampfte den Krankensaal hinaus. Ich hörte Draco immernoch lachen. Wütend lief ich die Treppen zum Kerker hinunter, nannte das Passwort und setze mich in einen der Sessel. ausser mir war keiner weiter da. Kein wunder, die hatten ja Unterricht.Ich beschloss erst einmal ausgiebig duschen zu gehen, ich hatte noch die Klamotten von gestern an und fühlte mich ziemlich zugeschwitzt. Es war ein tolles Gefühl abwechelelnd das warme und kalte Wasser über meinen Körper laufen zu lassen. Danach trug ich mir eine 2 Wöchige Capuchino braune Tönung auf die Haare. Wärend ich die Farbe einwirken liess trug ich mir eine Anti Stress Maske auf, damit niemand sagen könnte ich habe faltige Haut und muss in eine Nerven Klinik. Nachdem ich auch meine Gesichtsmaske einziehen liess, spülte ich meine inzwischen Braun gewordenen Haare ab und tupfte die Maske ab. Dann drehte ich mir kleine Lockenwickler ins Haar und beschloss etwas Aerobic zu machen .Das tat sehr gut und ich beschloss jetzt öfters Sport zu treiben. Wärend ich im Bad rumhüpfte und meine Haare trockneten kamen auch die Schüler zurück in den Gemeintschaftsraum. Ja, ich stand seit auch 3 Stunden im Bad.Schnell föhnte ich mir die Haare, zog saubere Unterwäsche, eine Schlaghose und einen -da es inzwischend sehr kalt geworden war- enganliegenden weissen Rollkragen Pullover mit großen Kragen an und lief die Treppe zu den Gemeintschaftsraum runter.Auf halben weg blieb ich stehen. Zu meiner Überraschung konnte ich Dracos Stimme hören und er war es ganz sicher. Also lief ich zurück in den Schlafsaal, band mir eine silberne Kette um, hängte meine Creolen in die Ohren und trug Make Up, Wimperntusche und Liedschatten auf, zog meine Absatzschuhe an und schritt die Treppen abermals herunter. Meine Ankunft verkündigten wieder meine laut Klappernden Absatzschuhe und als ich das Treppenende erreicht hatte rief Draco" Und Lucy,warst du schon beim Psychater?"Alle lachten und vorallem Draco grinste hönisch."Natürlich, Draco, es war sehr Interssant. Wir haben Tee getrunken, geredet und bei unseren Plausch viel auch dein Name und ich solle Dir ausrichten das es gut wäre wegen deinen Nicht vorhandenen Gehirn auch mal einen Heilpraktiker aufszusuchen."sagte ich und machte mich auf den Weg zu diesen Psychotyp. Dumbledore empfing mich bereits in der Eingangshalle und führte mich zu einen Raum den er mir als meinen tägl. Behandlungsraum vorstellte. Er erklärte mir das ich auf keinen Fall sagen solle von wen ich entführt worden war und wo ich hingebracht wurde. Dann liess er mich allein und ich trat mit komischen Gefühl ein .Darin saß bereits eine Frau und lächelte mich an "Hallo Miss Camden, setzen sie sich." Oh, da haben deine lehrer aber recht gehabt, sie sind in einer schlimmen Verfassung. Viel Arbeit, viel Arbeit wird da vor uns liegen, oh ja unzählige Stunden werden wir verbringen müssen um ihn zu helfen. Sie besah mich von allein Seiten und liess ständig worte wie"Schlechte Verfassung" "Angsterfüllte Augen" "Dunkle Ringe" hören. Mein name ist Richter. Fangen wir erst einmal mit etwas einfachen an.  
  
Wie ist ihr Name?fragte sie mich.  
  
"Aber da wissen sie doch." sagte ich erstaunt.  
  
"Weisst du es nicht mehr?ohh das ist schrecklich" sagte sie wärend sie "durcheinander" und "schlechtes Gedächtnisvermögen" auf einen vor ihr liegenden Zettel schrieb. Da mich diese Frau nervte begann ich ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen.  
  
"Wann haben sie Geburtstag?"fragte sie.  
  
2 März" antwortete ich schnell.  
  
"Welches Jahr?" fragte sie.  
  
"Jedes Jahr" erwiederte ich. (wo sie recht hat hat sie recht*loli*)  
  
Sie wurden also am 2 März geboren?  
  
"Jaha". War diese Frau so blöd oder tat sie nur so?Naja,mit ihr werde ich meinen Spass haben.  
  
"Und was haben sie zu dieser Zeit gemacht"?  
  
Also diese Frage riss mich vom Hocker." Woher soll ich das wissen?" fragte ich  
  
"Klarer Fall von Amnestie. Man sagte mir,i hr Erinnerungsvermögen habe nachgelassen. Ist das korrekt? "fragte sie mit zuckersüßen Grinsen.  
  
"Ja" log ich und damit lag ich nicht mal so falsch denn einige Sachen hatte ich schon vergessen, was aber net an der Entführung lag.  
  
"Können sie mir ein Beispiel davon geben, was sie vergessen? fragte mich die Mrs.Richter. *looool*  
  
"Wie denn, wenn ich es vergesse ?" fragte ich verwundert und dachte darüber nach ob nicht eher sie als ich einen Psyciologen brauchte.  
  
"Wieviele Geschwister haben sie?"fuhr Mrs. Richter mit ihrer Befragung fort.  
  
"4" sagte ich.  
  
"Wieviele davon sind Jungen?"  
  
"2" war meine Antwort.  
  
"Und wieviele davon waren Mädchen? "fragte die Psychiologin. Mir kamen langsam Zweifel ob sie überhaupt Abschluss 3Klasse hatte.  
  
"Der Rest, ist logisch oder? Wenn ich 4 Geschwister habe und 2 davon Jungen sind" gelangweilt sah ich sie an.  
  
"Nun Miss Camden, es ist wichtig für ihre Heilung über die Entführung und ihr erlebtes zu reden. Damit fangen wir nun an" "Beschreiben sie die Person die sie Entführte"  
  
"Er war groß, bleich und war sehr dünn,hatte kohlenschwarze Augen" sagte ich, obwohl er rote Augen hatte.  
  
"War es ein mann oder eine Frau? "fragte die Phyciologin. *lool* ist die dumm*loli*naja soll ja so sein.*des lustig find*  
  
"Wenn es eine Sie wäre, würde ich nicht er sagen" erwiederte ich. Langsam fing die Sache an mir Spass zu machen.Diese Frau Richter war schon sehr lustig!  
  
"Nun ich denke das reicht erstmal Miss Camden. Wir sehen uns morgen um die gleiche Uhrzeit hier wieder,ja? ich wünsche ihnen noch einen erholsamen Abend" sagte sie und trat aus dem Zimmer. Also, dachte ich, diese Frau war mehr als dumm und schmunzelnt trat ich ebenfalls aus der Tür. 


	16. Der Trank

So un jetze geht's weida.Hab ma geschaut un hab ja doch viele fehla im cap*rolf* wie ich psychiologin geschrieben hab*lol*hts irgendwie anscheinend mit physik*loli* Aölso DAAAAnke für alld ie Rewiever,freu mich imma so wenn i welche hab!!! also reviewt schön weida,*lieb schau*  
  
Als ich um die Ecke bog fing ich herzhaft an zu lachen. Was war diese Frau doch für eine lustige Person?Immernoch lachend lief ich in den Gemeintschaftsraum wo sofort toni auf mich zu kam.Toni hatte ich in der letzten zeit vergessen und ich merkte an ihren Unterton dass sie mir leicht sauer war.  
  
"Wie wars?" fragte sie. "Nun ja,diese frau wär hochst amüsant.Aber ersteinmal möchte ich mir bei Dir entschuldigen wegen der letzten Zeit.Und dann erzählte ich ihr jedes kleinste Detail unseres Gespräches.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit an einen anderen Ort geschah folgendes.  
  
"Habt ihr sie bekommen?" fragte eine hohe kalte Stimme.  
  
Reuemütig kniete sich eine Person auf den Boden" Nein, mein Lord,es tut mir Leid sie entäuschen zu müssen.  
  
Aber ihr Aufenthalt ist uns jetzt gewiss, sie befindet sich wieder in Gegenwart Albus Dumbledores und ist in Hogwarts,mein Lord ich verspreche wir werden sie kriegen.  
  
"Das will ich für euch hoffen." "Für Versagen muss ich euch schwer bestrafen und da ihr mich schoneinmal sehr entäuscht habt wäre das nicht gut für euch"schrie jene hohe Stimme die einen die Haare zu berge stehen liessen.  
  
Langsam erhob sich Blutio und schritt den Dunklen Gang hinaus,in ein Haus was voller Todesser war....  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Wärend ich mit Toni gemütlich bei einer Tasse Tee ein Pläuschen hielt, öffnete sich die Kerkertür nocheinmal und herein trat niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy. Er war etwas blasser als vor den Unfall, auch seine Gangart wies auf innere Verletzungen hin doch ansonsten schien es ihn gut zu gehen. Als seine grauen schmalen Augen mich erblickten zuckte seine rechte Augenbraue und er trat ihm Schlepptau von Crabbe und Goyle auf mich zu.  
  
"Hallo Lucy.Wie war dein Besuch bei deiner Psyciotante?fragt er grinsend.ich beschloss auf die fiese Debatte zu setzten und slytherin gerecht zu handeln.  
  
"Oh, wie nett dass du danach fragst, Draci Po"äffte ich Pansy nach."Wenn ich nicht wüsste das es bei dieser Sache nicht gewisse vorteile für mich gäbe, würde ich mich sicher nicht darauf einlassen." gab ich mit fiesen grinsen zurück."Oh hey, du motierst immer mehr zu einer Slytherin" sagte Draco und ich war mächtig stolz."Wir haben ja morgen wieder mit den Gryffindors,oder irre ich mich da? Meiner Meinung nach müssten das dann 3 Stunden in Gegenwart eines Wiesels,eines Möchtegern Helden und eines Schlammblutes sein. Das wird wieder super werden"stöhnte ich gespielt.  
  
"Ja," Dracos augen leuchteten auf "Das wird morgen wieder lustig werden" Allerings, morgen hab ich ja auch wieder mit Miss für mich nur eine halbe Portion Richter....dachte ich mit im stillen.  
  
Die Nacht über hatte ich beschlossen zu zeigen dass ich eine Slytherin war meine Slytherin ader in mir drinn durchaus vorhanden war. Wärend ich in der Großen Halle mein Flupido Brot aus und Gespräche der anderen vernahm dachte ich über Draco und mich nach. Wir hatten uns geküsst, dass kann er doch nicht einfach vergessen haben? ich hatte keine Zeit für längere Zeit darüber nachzudenken,denn in diesen Moment kam Marcus zu mir herüber." Morgen Lucy" lächelte er mich an, "ich muss dringend mit dir reden, hör zu.Wegen Draco seinen Unfall fällt der Sucher aus,und er ist nun der wichtigste Spieler den es bei Quidditch geht. Da Jay Corner auch ein guter Treiber wäre, den wir an deine Stelle setzen könnten, habe ich mir Gedacht könnten wir es mit Dir vielleicht als Sucher probieren. Nur so lange bis Draco wieder fit ist und dann kannst du wieder die Stelle als Treiber übernehmen." Erwartungsvoll schaute er mich an. Jetzt viel mir zum ersten mal auf , was für schöne Haselnuss braune Augen er eigentlich hatte .Nichts im Vergleich von Draco seinen natürlich, aber sie waren doch sehr schön. Allen in einen war Marcus ein hübscher Junge. Er war groß gewachsen und hatte eine etwas südländischre Hautfarbe -da er wie er sagte 4 Wochen auf Kreta verbracht habe- hatte große Haselnuss farbende Augen und einen recht muskolösen Körperbau.  
  
"Natürlich, Marcus, ich werde es versuchen, okay?  
  
"Danke Lucy,treffen wir uns um 5 auf den Quidditch Feld." Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er.Das würde gehen, um 7 hatte ich meinen Bekloppten Termin.  
  
Bevor ich mich mit Toni auf den Weg in Zaubertrank stunde machte winkte ich noch einmal Benni zu.  
  
Unten in den Kerkern angekommen wartete eine Überaschung.  
  
Anstatt mit dem Pfrof.Drescher hatten wir mit den slytherin Hauslehrer, den wir alle sehr mochten Prof. Snape unterricht.Uns Slytherins begrüsste er freundlich wärend er den Gryffindors, vorallem Potter kühle Blicke zuwarf.  
  
"Setzt euch!Heute nehmen wir den Sichtibus Trank durch.  
  
Dieser Trank ermäglicht es uns, für kurze Zeit etwas unseres Körpers verschwinden zu lassen..Nur ein serh hoher Zaubetrtrank Meister, wie ich, kannes mit höchster Konzentration schaffen sich gaz verschwinden zu lassen. Allerdings wirt dieser Trank nur bei menschl. Lebewesen. wärend er die Zutaten an die Tafel schrief hörte ich wie Draco Potter eine Beleidigung an den kopf warf.  
  
Snape überhörte es, doch als Weasly zurück gekontert hatte zog er Gryffindor 10 Punkte ab. Wärend Prof. Snape uns einige Fragen stellte,und jedesmal Hermiones Hand nach oben schnallte spürte ich eine heftige Abneigung gegen das Mädchen mit den großen Vorderzähnen und den buschigen Braunen Haar wachsen. Auch als ich Harry und Ron ansah wuchs diese Abneigung weiter. Jetzt wurde ich also zu einer eingefleischten Slytherin.Ich war stolz!  
  
"Hey Potter" rief ich, "wie geht es Dir den so? Hat deine Narbe mal wieder geziept? Bald ist das Quidditch spiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin.Hast du schon Angst,Potti?"  
  
"Vor was? Meinst du die Angst vor Umarmung erdrückt zu werden weil wir das Spiel gewinnen oder die Angst dass nach der Party einen gewaltigen kater haben werde? Ich meine ,keiner von euch kann vernünftig spielen.Und euer Sucher ist eine Null"sagte Harry zurück.  
  
"Dann solltest du dich schon mal warm anziehen.Wir sind keineswegs Unbrauchbare Spieler und der neue Sucher der Slytherins wird durch keinen anderen als durch mich ersetzt. Tja, Potter eigentlch könntet ihr gleich Aufgeben, der Pokal gehört sogut wie uns....Und wer will sich schon vor der ganzen Schule blamieren? " Gut,Schlagfertig und fies war das nicht gerade, aber ich wollte es fürs erst eauf mir beruhen lassen.  
  
Wärend ich meine Schnecke und das Einhorngras schnitt hörte ich Neville hinter mir ängstlich glucksen und "Hermione" zischen.Ängstlich starrte er Hermione an und befolgte alles was sie ihn sagte. "Ey Lahmarsch, bist du nicht fähig etwas selbst zu machen, oder nur wenn die Granger dir sagt was du zu tun hast? Wie machst du das eigentlich im Bett? Obwohl,wenn ich es mir recht überlege zweifel ich daran dass dich überhaupt jemand nehmen würde...Höchstens wenn deine Eltern sie bezahlen würden.Ups,ich vergass deine Eltern sind ja durchgedreht. Naja,bei so einen Sohn wie Dir wäre ich es auch." sagte ich und noch beim sprechen tat es mir Leid. Doch ich hatte keine Wahl, ich konnte nicht mehr zurück. Ich spürte die Blicke der gryffindors hinter meinen Rücken und ich wusste wenn sie ur könnten hätten sie mich jetz geschlagen. Genau das brachte mit ein Grnsen übers Gesicht. es war schön zu wissen dass diese mich hassten und es wär schön ihnen zu zeigen für was ich sie halte.  
  
"Tayler,glotz mich nicht so an ich möchte morgen keine Eckelpickel haben" sagte ich und sah Trudy an. Sie war mal meine Freundin, ja aber die Betonung liegt auf war. "Lucy,jetzt hör mir verdammt noch mal zu." jetzt mischte sich doch tatsächlich dieses Schlammblut ein."Wenn du stolz darauf bist, einen Vater zu haben der unzählige Morde hinter sich brachte, Harrys Eltern und viele andere unschuldige Menschen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken tötete, dann bist du erbärmlich.Ich hätte mir nie gedacht dass gerade du so ein niederträchtiges Stück Dreck bist und es kotzt mich an Dich zu sehen. Es kotz mich an dein ewig dummes Grinsen zu sehen und es kotzt mich an das du dich aufführst wie als wärst du sonst etwas. Denke daran, wer für dich da war als deine sogenannte Freundin vermeintlich dir Draco auspannen wollte. Wir haben Dir geholfen und du warst sehr glücklich uns zu haben. Und wenn ich mich Recht erinnere hast du niht gerade gut über die Slytherins gesprochen. Es wundert mich nicht das du immernoch nicht mit Draco zusammen bist, obwohl das dein größter Wunsch ist. Du bist und bleibst eine kleine billige Schlampe, die nichts besseres zu tun hat wie zu überlegen wie du den nächsten ins Bett kriegt und die Stunden dafür brauht sich fertig zu machen nur weil du deine wiederlcihe Visage hinter Make Up verstecken willst"  
  
Ich war Baff.Nicht nur ich war Baff, die ganze Klasse sammt Prof. Snape war Baff das Schlammblut Granger soetwas sagen konnte. "Achja,"grinse Hermine, "ich denke das wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt um Draco zu sagen, dass du überlegt hattest wie du ihn am betsen ins Bett kriegen kannst und dass du dir sehr wünscht einmal mit ihm tief vereint zu sein. Nicht zu vergessen, wie du uns erzähltest dass du Nachts noch manchmal ins Bett machst."  
  
Das war gelogen.Und jetzt, wo sich alle von den Schock das die Granger zu so etwas fähig war erholt hatten fingen alla an zu lachen und die Gryffindors applaudierten. " Na warte du Biest, nicht mit mir." sagte ich mit so einen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck der toni verstehen liess das mit der Granger noch etwas passiert. Verbissen beugte ich mich über meine Zutaten und ich überlegte wie ich es der Granger heimzahlen konnte. Jetzt dachte ich wie eine Slytherin. Und dann viel mir ein genialer Plan ein. Ich musste nur warten bis die reste Zaubertrank Stunde vorbei war,weil Prof. Snape dann meistens für die 10 min. in das Lehrerzimmer ging.  
  
Ein mir unbekanntes Gefühl machte sich in meinen Magen breit, es kribbelte und loderte jedesmal auf wenn ich an meinen Plan dachte. Es war hinterlist, da war ich mir sicher. Dann war es soweit, es klingelte zum Unterrichtsende und Snape und die halbe Klasse (natürlich nur die Gryffindors) stümmrten aus den Klassenraum. Dann nutze ich meine Chance und ging heimlich in Snapes Bürö um mir die gebrauchten Zutaten zu stehlen. Ich wusste, wenn mein Plan gelingen würde wäre mir Prof. Snape nicht böse , sondern er würde sich freuen. Aber wenn ich ihn vorher eingeweiht hätte und wenn mein Plan misslungen wäre, wäre er nocht so erfreut gewesen und wenn er nichts davon wusste und der Plan würde misslingen wäre das ja kein Problem. Dann nahm ich mir schnell einen 2 ten kessel aus den Schrank und stellte meinen schon fertigen Trank unsichtbar unter dem Tisch  
  
.Ich hatte die vorige Stunde extra schnell gearbeitet und in Zaubertränke war ich sehr gut. Ich fing noch un der Pause an. Ich schnitt meine Floorfliegen, meine Schlangenhaut und die Alraunenspätzchen zu kleinen feines stücken und gab eine Leerdroff Pastille in den Trank,wechle diesen Blau färbte. Bis jetzt verlief alles nach Plan. dann tat ich die getrockneten Loorbeerblätter hinzu und den Saft eines Otelegos und dann war mein Trank orange. Hinzu kamen Blutverteiger und jetzt fehlte nur noch eine Zutat und er wäre farblos und Hermione würde nichts bemerken.  
  
Mit glänzenden Augen liess ich die letzten paar Florapackos in den Trank wandern und es zischte, Dampf qwoll auf und er wurde farblos.Ich liess ihn langsammabkühlen und da klingelte es.  
  
"Mist"sagte ich leise .Das zerstörte meinen Plan, aber machte ihn nicht unmöglich. Jetzt musste ich nur gewaltig aufpassen und ich darf mir nichts anmerken lassen .Langsam und vorsichtig dass ich auch kein Tropen verschüttete goss ich den Trank in meine Phiole. Mit eines breiten Grinsen warf ich einen Blick über die Schulter und sah, dass Hermione, Harry und Ron sich umgedreht hatten und jetzt mit an den tisch von Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan arbeiteten.Hermiones Trank war natürlich fertig und stand auf ihren,ja auf ihrem Tisch.  
  
Und sie sah nicht hin. Dass liess meinen Plan vereinfachen. Langsam und unaufällig schlenderte ich an Hermiones Tisch vorbei und nahm unaufällig ihre Trink Flasche vom Tisch aus der sie sich alle 10min. einen Schluck gönnte .Dann nahm ich die Flasche und den Kessel und lief lautlos zu Hermis Tisch, stellte die Flasche ab und tauschte die Kessel aus.  
  
Da Hermione sicher dachte, sie hätte alles richtig gemacht, würde ihr die plötzl. Farbveränderung des Trankes gar nicht aufallen.  
  
"So "äuselte Prof.Snape und Hermiones Hand wanderte zum Kessel. Es ist an der Zeit,denk trank zu probieren. Ihr nehmt jetz alle den Plastik Becher, füllt etwas in den Becher hinein und trinkt es. Das taten wir dann auch. Siegessicher beäugte ich Hermione wärend meine Füsse langsam unsichtbar werden."ich habe es geschafft Proffesor"  
  
rief ich.  
  
"Sehr schön.Miss Camden hat es am früsten von ihnen geschafft und wie ich sehe sind ihre Beine am beisten verschwunden 20 Punkte für Slytherin". und was ist mit ihnen, Miss Granger? Jetzt konnte ich mit das Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen und als Prof.Snape sagte " Miss Granger,der Trank sollte grün und nicht farblos werden "konnte ich mir ein lachen nicht verkneifen.  
  
Und jetzt wusste jeder dass ich etwas gedreht haben musste und Hermiones Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. "Liebstes Schlammblut,"sagte ich" Erzähle mir doch mal etwas, ähm "über was mal? hmmh ich weiss nicht. Dies ist ein Trank wo sie auf alles was man sie fragt eine ehrliche Antwort gibt." Genau,was empfindest du für Draco Malfoy?" eigentlich war ich überzeugt dass sie jetzt Hass sagte, aber dies war nicht der Fall. Hermiones Hand wanderte zu ihren Mund dcoch ich hielt sie fest und augenblicklich sprudelte sie los  
  
"Er ist sehr süß und ich waage zu behaupten Gefühle für ihn zu haben. Es verletzt mich sehr, wenn er mich Schlammblut nennt. "Hermiones Ohren wurden rosa, Ron seine aus irgendeinen Grund ebenfalls und Harry starrte sie ungläubig an wärend Snape belustigt dreinsah.  
  
Ich fand das ganze sehr lustig und ich beschloss sie schon langsam zu quaälen." liebe Mione, und was empfindest du für Ron und Harry?" Hermione wollte sich die Hand vor den Mund schlagen doch schon plabberte sie los "Oh sie sind beide meine Besten freunde-" "wohl auch die einzigen "unterbrach ich sie und die anderen lachten. "Und ich bin so glücklich solche Freunde zu haben" na toll, sowas wolle ich nicht wissen "Rons Bruder George finde ich sehr süß und auch Fred finde ich toll, aber Ron kann manchmal noch sehr kindisch sein und Harry, ja Harry über den kann ich nichts sagen, ausser er ist mit Ron mein bester Freund und ein liebevoller Mensch"  
  
"Wie interesant,hattest du schon mal einen Freund?" fragte ich doch ich glaubte die Antwort schon zu kennen.  
  
"Nein,hatte ich nicht.ich habe immer das Gefühl hässlich zu sein und ich wüsche mir so sehr einen Freund,aber keiner interessiert sich für mich" sagte Hermione und wir gröhlten vor Lachen. Dann klingelte es und die Stunde war vorbei.  
  
--------*----------*  
  
Ja, is bissi Hermie feindlich, aber passte gut hier her :-) 


	17. Der Sucher

Huhu hier bin ich wieder!  
  
Viel Spass beim Lesen und rewievt mir schön.  
  
Achja, mir gehört nichts was JKR gehört und was ihr nicht gehört gehört dann mir.  
  
Ob Lucy noch mit Draco zusammen kommt, werdet ihr ja dann sehen :-)  
  
Aso, ladet euch ma von Benni Benassi Satisfaction runter, des lied is der Hammer *des imma no lübt*  
  
Gut denn, a ja MKA 4ever^^  
  
----------*------------------*---------------*  
  
Jaa,das war doch wirklich eine gute Stunde. Bevor ich den Raum verliess gab mir Prof. Snape noch 30 Punkte für Slytherin. "Ich bin begeistert Miss Camden, das haben sie wunderbar gemacht " Watend Toni und ich zu den Korridor wo der Unterricht für Geschichte der Zauberei stattfand liefen, redeten wir noch über die Zaubertrank Stunde. Als wir ankamen fing auch kurze Zeit später der Unterricht an.  
  
Drauf hatte ich wirklich keine Lust. Professor Bins schaffte es selbst interessante Vorträge langweilig und träge zu erzählen, allerdings handelte seine Stunde fast nur von unbedeutenden Dingen.Unser Professor erzählte gerade einen Vortag über Die Verfolgung Weilmi Didelus und da swar so langweilig dass sogar unsere Miss ich weiss alles fast am einschlafen war.Ha!  
  
Stimmt ja, die kleine Granger würde ja noch das blaue Wunder erleben.Unauffällig beobachtete ich sie und das wie ihre Hand langsam zu ihrer Trinkflasche wanderte.Ich versuchte nicht laut aufzulachen während Hermione an ihrer Flasche nippte und dann schliesslich in vollen Zügen trank.Ich beschloss noch ein paar Minuten zu warten, falls der trank noch nicht sofort wirken sollte und sie dann gewanr wäre wenn ich sie jetzt fragen würde. Ich liess meinen Blick über die Klasse schweifen. Toni saß mit dem Kopf auf der Bank neben mir und malte Strichmännchen auf den Tisch. Draco saß in der Reihe vor mir und stütze seinen Kopf mit der Hand während er interessiert auf den Hintern von Parvati Patil sah, die sich nach vorne gebeugt hatte um ein Gespräch mit Seamus Finnigan anzufangen, und deren Tanga jetzt gut sichtbar war. Okay,ich denke jetzt müsste der Trank gewirkt haben.  
  
"Hermione" fragte ich mit Unschuldsmiene, "wie meintest du das eigentlich mit Draco vorhin? Du kannst mir nicht sagen dass gerade du ihn lieben würdest, das war sicher nur ein Scherz von Dir, oder? " ich sah sie an und merkte wie sie sich eine Lüge ausdachte. "Nein,ich mag ihn wirklich "sagte Hermione und schlug sich sofort die Hand vor den Mund. Ich offenbarte ein fieses Grinsen was die anderen verstehen liess das mein Rache Akt noch nicht vorbei war. Mit einen Blick schickte Malfoy Crabbe zu Hermione und dieser zog ihr die Hand von den Mund. " Sag uns, was wünscht du Dir?" Oh,ich wäre so gerne mit Malfoy zusammen, er ist ja so unbeschreiblich süss." sagte Hermione und starrte zu Harry udn Ron die ebenso entsetzt zurück sarrten.Viele lachten und vorallem die Slytherins liessen fiese Bemerkungen vernehmen doch die anderen aus der Klasse sagten nichts, denn es war kein Geheimniss dass Draco Malfoy unwahrscheinlich hübsch aussah und zu den heißesten Jungen der Schule gehörte. Es gab nicht wenige Mädchen die auf ihn standen, doch nicht viele von denen würden das je zugeben.  
  
"Na und Lucy, was ist daran so schlimm? Du willst ja immerhin auch was von Malfoy " sagte plötzlich Trudy. Dann kam mir eine Idee. "Liebste Hermione "sagte ich in einen Ton der keinen täuschte, "erzähle mir dochmal etwas über die Geheimnisse deiner Freundin Trudy Tayler. Hermione blickte ängstlich zu Trudy und diese ängstlich zurück und kurz darauf presste Hermione ihre Hand so fest auf den Mund dass Crabbee Mühe hatte sie herunter zu reissen ohne ihr den Schädel einzuschlagen. "Sie ist auch verliebt in Draco, mehr noch als ich aber sie hegt auch Gefühle für Harry. Draco allerdings findet sie um einiges heisser und sie würd gerne testen wie er küssen kann " sagte Hermione. Ich sah zu Harry um zu sehen wie er Tatsache das Trudy ihn mag aufnham. Er wurde scharlach rot doch bei weiten nicht so rot wie Trudy die aufstand und auf den Klassenzimmer rannte. Dann sah ich zu Draco der grinsend mit Goyle redete. " Oh wie interessant,könntest du uns bitte noch darüber in Kenntnis setzen, was du heute für Unterwäsche trägst?" fragte ich. " Hermione erötete noch mehr als Harry und Trudy zusammen und ihre Hand wanderte wieder zu ihren Mund doch Crabbe hielt sie erneut fest. " heute trage ich einen weissen Schlüpfer mit herzen drauf und ein blumen Bh" sagte sie und wandte ihren Blick ab. Keiner achtete auf Professor Bins der verwirrt abwechlselnd zu Hermione und zu Mir sah und versuchte unsere Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu erlangen. Dann war auch diese Stunde zu ende. Ich hatte es diesen Schlammblut Granger endlich gezeigt. Sie würde sich nicht so schnell erholen und mich wieder anmotzen. In mir fliesst doch wahres Slytherin Blut, ich mag es die Augen der anderen zu sehen wenn ich meine Mission ausführe, ich mag diesen Hass in ihren Augen, ihre kalten Blicke. Ich kann förmlich die Abneigung gegen mich und die andere Slytherins spüren und das baut mich auf.Ich weiss nicht warum aber ich schätze es liegt daran, dass ich so mehr das Gefühl bekomme ein Slytherin und für Draco gut zu sein.Es macht mich auch traurig meine früheren Freunde zu verletzten aber was sein muss muss sein.  
  
Nachdem ich in den GR gegangen bin und die Slytherins mir noch geglückwünscht haben machte ich auf den Weg zu einen weiteren Lacher. Der Psychologin.Die Behamdlung wurde geute um 2 Stunden früher verlegt.Ich lief also wieder in die Eingangsahalle und bog dann links ab unm zu meinen Behandlungsraum zu gelangen. Miss Richter war schon da und lächelte mir entgegen. Jetzt besah ich sie erst richtig sie hatte kurzes rotes Haar und dazu ein mausgraues Kostüm an, hässliche Karierte Halbschuhe mit einen Strumphose.  
  
"Hallo Lucy" sagte sie und hielt mir die Hand hin.  
  
"Ich würde es vorziehen wenn sie mich Miss Camden nennen würden" entgegnete ich kühl."  
  
"Natürlich.Wie fühlen sie sich heute?"  
  
"Wunderbar, ich fühle mich super " sagte ich was der Wahrheit entsprach.  
  
"Also geht es ihnen gut?"fragte Mrs. Richter  
  
"Nein, mir geht es sehr schlecht" erwiederte ich ironisch.  
  
"Aber eben sagten sie doch noch ihnen gehe es wunderbar? fragte Frau Richter verwundert.  
  
"Geht es mir ja auch.Es geht mir sehr gut " murrte ich. Dieses Gespräch begann mir wieder auf die nerven zu gehen.  
  
"Sie leben also ausserhalb von hogwarts in London bei ihren Eltern und Geschwistern?"  
  
"Nein auf der Müllkippe, natürlich lebe ich da " sagte ich und verdrehte die Augen.  
  
"Und wie lange leben sie schon bei ihren Eltern?"fragte Miss Richter.  
  
Ist die so doof oder tut die nur so?"Na seit 15 Jahren. Die frau Psychologin glaubt offenbar noch an die These mit den Storch.*loool*  
  
"kommen wir zu ihrer Entführung.Wo hat man sie hingebracht"  
  
"Ich weiss es nicht, ich war bewusstlos"sagte ich.  
  
"Sie haben also nicht gesehen wo ma sie hingebracht hat?"  
  
"Nein"erwiederte ich  
  
"Sie waren also die ganze Zeit bewusstlos?"  
  
"Ja das sagte ich ihnen doch bereits."sagte ich giftig.  
  
"Nanana Miss Camden wer wird den da gleich grantik werden erzählen sie mir etwas darüber was weiter mit ihnen Geschah....."  
  
So ging es noch eine halbe Stunde weiter und dann war ich endlich fertig.Ich verliess also das Schlossportal und wanderte über die Ländereien zum Quidditch Feld.Unterwegs traf ich auf Hagrid "Hi Hagrid,na alles klar?" fragte ich und schielte mit angewiertem Blick auf den toten Iltis der vor Blut so tropfte. "Klar Lucy, und bei Dir? fragte er " Ja aber ich muss jetz zum Quidditch feld Cioa2 rief ich und lief weg. Hagried musste noch nichts wissen dass ich nicht mehr mit dem Trio und Co befreundet bin sonst wäre er nicht so nett gewesen. Ich hatte es für einen Moment glatt vergessen. Ich war beim Quidditch Feld angekommen und schon kam Marcus mit einen Besen auf mich zugerannt. "Hier Lucy, dein Besen und nun gib dein bestes" rief er. Wow,tolle Begrüssung dachte ich "Ja,Hallo Marcus sagte ich danke der nachfrage mir geht es gut und dir? sagte ich udn sah ihn an. "Oh sorry Lucy, hatte ich vergessen aber ich will doch das wir gewinnen" Und mit diesen Worten sauste er in die Lüfte. Ih verfolgte das Training und stieg höher mit meinen Besen und dann plötzlich sah ich nach 10 min. etwas golden schimmerndes. Ich schoss auf das etwas zu und nach 10sek. hatte ich das kleine runde etwas in der Hand. Die gleiche Prozedur übten wir noch 10 mal und dann sagte Flint " Das Training ist beendet und Lucy du bist unserer Sucher du spielst fantastisch!!!! Also Leute geht heute früh zu Bett, ach dafür werde ich schon sorgen, damit ihr für da morgige Quidditchspiel fit seit." Ich riss die Augen auf.Das morgige?Oh mein Gott ich hatte morgen schon das Spiel.Dieser Gedanke schwirrte mir im Kopf rum als wir zurück zum Schloss und schliesslich in den Slytherin Gemeintschaftsraum liefen. Ich setze mich noch ein w neig zu den anderen und dann scheuchte uns Flint zu Bett.  
  
So des war dann wieder mein neues Cap,*hehe* und wie fandet ihrs? bitte rewievt`*lieb schau* Ich schreib ganz bald weiter. Und drückt auf das kleine Go Lästchen da unten.Los!!!!:-) 


	18. Das Spiel

Danke für die Rewievs*freu*  
  
Frohe Weihnachten und das der weihnachtsmann ja fleissig bei euch ist *zu hexen aldy schaut*  
  
wenn nicht, ihr kennt ja den Lähm Spruch.....dann klaut ihr ihn halt die Geschenke für die anderen Kinnas*gg* *noch fest am Weihnachtsman glaubt**lol*  
  
Das Spiel.  
  
Unruhig wälzte ich mich umher. Ich träumte von den kommenden Quidditch Spiel und wie Slytherin kläglich verlor. Als ich schliesslich aufwachte war es noch fruh am morgen.Leise schlüpfte ich in die Schuhe und ging hinunter in den Gemeintschaftsraum.Wie ich sah waren alle aus den Team schon wach. Das ist Timing, dachte ich also ich grinsend auf Marcus,Adrian und Benni zulief.  
  
"Hey ihr 3 auch schon wach?" Sie nickten und ich konnte sehen dass sie noch sehr müde waren."...Müde .... ... geschlafen"murmelte Benni geistabwesend und gähnte. "Ja,ich verteh dich, bei mir kann man auch nicht gerade von einer Erholsamen Nacht sprechen." sagte ich und hob beide Arme.  
  
Das ist lustig, kein Gryffindor wurde auf die Idee kommen, dass die Slytherin Quidditch Spieler genauso Angst vor dem Spiel hatten und genauso wenig schliefen. Überhaupt denke ich, denkt keiner das wir Slytherins auch sehr nett und gute Freunde sind.Aber, ich zuckte mit den Schultern, die müssen das auch gar nicht wissen. Plötzlich dachte ich daran, dass ich gegen Harry spielen würde. Das er genauso Sucher war wie ich und er einen Nimbus hatte, und ich einen Sauberwitch 7. Ich musste ziemlich erschrocken ausgesehen haben, den Benni und die anderen sahen mich an und fragten  
  
"Was ist los mit Dir ?" "Nichts, mir ist nur gerade eingefallen das Potter einen Nimbus und ich einen Sauberwitch habe. Wann beginnt das Spiel?"fragte ich schnell und sah die 3 an. " Um Elf,aber wieso fragst du?"  
  
Um 11 ,das heisst ich habe noch 5 Stunden Zeit mir einen Besen zu kaufen. Ich rannte hoch in den Schlafsaal und riss meine Schublade auf, murmelte hier und da eine Entschuldigung weil ich die anderen geweckt hatte. Schliesslich fand ich wonach ich suchte und huschte ins Bad, zog mir eine Schlaghose und ein weisses enges Shirt und Schuhe an, kämmte meine Haare und rannte nach unten in die Eingangshalle. Dann stoppte ich. Eigentlich war es nicht gestattet einfach so nach Hogsmead zu gehen. Aber in diesen Fall war es ein Notfall,es ging um die Ehre meines Hauses. Ich rannte die Ländereien hinunter und an Hagrid vorbei, der mich glücklicherweise nicht bemerkte weil er mit en Rücken zu mir einen Busch einpflanzte.  
  
Ich war,hoffte ich auf den richtigen Weg und folgte einfach den Schildern und dann war ich auch angekommen. Ich schaute mich gar nicht richtig um und war nur auf der Suche nach einen Quidditch Laden und schliesslich fand ich auch einen. Ich trat herein. In den Laden waren lauter Modelle der verschiedenen Besen. Es gab eine ganze Komet Serie doch die wollte ich nicht.Dann kam ich zu der Reihe wo die Nimbus Modelle standen. Nimbus 1999, nein zu alt. Nimbus 2000, nein auch zu alt, Nimbus 2001 Hmmh, so einen hatte die ganze Mannschaft und dann viel mein Blick auf einen Besen der in einer Vitrine lag. Als ich mich ihm langsam näherte las ich auf den Schild :"Der neue Saturn. Dies ist der einzige Besen den es gibt, von der seltenen reihe der Planeten Besen. Dieser Besen ist am betsen geeignet für Leute die unter dem Schutzplaneten des Saturn geboren sind.Der Besen ist sehr schnell und seine Geheimnisse wissen wir nicht, weil er sie nur seinen Besitzer einen Saturn Geborenen enthüllt."  
  
Hm,mh,der Besen wäre dann also für mich gemacht. Mein Geburtstag ist am 6 Januar.Zu diesen Planeten hatte ich immer eine besondere Neigung. ich werde den Besen kaufen.  
  
Als ich auf das Preischild sah zuckte ich zusammen 400, der kostete ja fast so viel wie ein 3 d Fernseher und soviel wie 2 einhalb Nimbus 2001. Aber was sein muss, muss sein und so rief ich den Verkäufer das ich diesen Besen haben wolle. Dann rannte ioch zurück zum Schloss und kurz vor 9 hatte ich es fast wieder erreicht. Nur noch 5 minuten Laufmarsch und ich hatte die Ländereien ereicht,keuchte ich. Dann gefror mir mein Blut in den Adern. Prof. McGonogall, Prof. Flitwick und Hagrid liefen den Weg vom Schloss nach Hogsmead herunter. Ich war vor Schreck wie Gelähmt. Was mach ich jetzt? Wenn die mich sehen ist alles aus. Auf die Idee mich auf meinen Besen zu setzen und einfach zum Schloss zu fliegen kam ich erst gar nicht.  
  
Dann rannte ich schlieslich den kleinen Hang neben den Weg hoch und verkroch mich in dem Gebüsch, was sich 10 Sekunden später als Dornenbusch herausstellte.Ahh, tat das weh. Ich hörte die Stimmen der herannahenden. "Ja diese Lucy benimmt sich wie eine Slytherin, unmöglich "sagte Prof.McGonogall. "Und früher war sie mit Potter, Weasly, Granger und Tayler befreundet" seuftze sie hinzu. So Hagrid wir verlassen sie jetzt, viel Spass" rief sie den stehengebliebenen Hagried zu und lief mit Flitwik weiter. Hagrid machte sich daran etwas einzupflanzen.  
  
"Verdammte Scheisse" entfuhr es mir. Wenn ich jetzt stunden hier in den Busch hocken muss, wird das auf keinen Fall dazu beitragen das Spiel zu Gewinnen und mein Besen wird noch zerkratzt oder verknickt. Ich wartete eine halbe Stunde. Aber Hagrid kam nicht die Idee seinen Platz zu verlassen. Er summte ein fröhliches Lied und ich bemerkte das er noch einen großen Bündel Büsche bei sich hatte, die er alle einpflanzen wollte. Also blieb mir nichts anderes überig als langsam und vorsichtig durch die Büsche zu kriechen. "Au" sagte ich und Hagrid richtete sich auf. Ich hielt vor Schreck die Luft an. Wenn Hagried mich finden würde hätte ich ein Problem. Er war strengstens Verboten Hogwarts auf eigene Faust zu verlassen und wurde hart bestraft.  
  
Hagrid seine wachsamen Augen blitzen umher, da er aber nichts sah widmete er sich wieder seinen Büschen. Ich kroch weiter und versuchte angestrengt nicht vor Schmerz aufzuschreien, weil sich manche Dornen tief in meine Haut rissen. Endlich hatte ich es geschafft und die Dornen Büsche waren zu ende. Aber es folgten weitere Laubbüsche durch die ich mir einen Weg bahnen musste. Zwischendurch musste ich immer anhalten weil Hagrid sich erhob und wachsam umherspähte.  
  
Wärend ich weiter kroch achtete ich setzts darauf, meinen Besen keinen Schaden zuzufügen, mir allerdings schon. Ständig peitschten mir kleine Äste ins Gesicht und versperrten mir den Weg. Nach einer dreivirtel Stunde hatte ich es geschafft und rannte vorsichtig und schnell zum Eingangsaportal und dann die Treppe zum Kerker hinab. Als ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat war das ganze Haus wach. Kein Wunder es war dreivirtel 10. Alle Verstummten als sie mich sahen und fingen an zu Lachen. Ich hatte Äste und Blätter in den Haaren und meine Haut war volkommen zerkratzt und blutete teilweise. Meine Jeans war sau dreckig und hatte viele Risse, ebenso wie mein Oberteil.  
  
Toll, die Sachen konnte ich wegschmeissen, nja ich mochte sie sowieso nie."Lucy, was ist den mit dir passiert?" rief mir Toni zu. "Ich bin nach Hogsmead gerannt um mir einen neuen Besen zu kaufen und auf den Rückweg traff ich auf McGonogall, Flitwick und Hagrid schmiss mich in einen Busch .In einen Dornenbusch. Und dieser Hornochse blieb dann an den Busch wo ich war und pflanzte komische Dinger ein und ich musste mir meinen Weg durchs Gebüsch bahnen." ich war nun wirklich sauer und geladen.  
  
Ich sah Draco der mich angrinste und mir genau in die Augen sah. "Lucy geh Dich erstmal duschen und dann gehen wir essen " Nur mit Mühe konnte ich meine Augen abwenden. Er hatte mich angesehen, er hatte mir in die Augen geschaut. Ich ging hoch in den Bade Raum und stellte mich unter die Dusche. Es tat weh. Kurze Zeit später kam Toni mit einen Desinfektions Mittel und einer Salbe herein und gab sie mir." Wir gehen schonmal zum essen " rief sie. Nachdem ich geduscht hatte ging ich in den Schlafsaal. Draco hatte mich angesehen, er hatte mich angelächelt und mir in die Augen geschaut. Ich war glücklich und ich beschloss heute mein allerbestes zu geben. dann wollte ich mich natürlich noch sexy anziehen und nahm mir eine weisse Sport Capri Hose an der seite mit roten Streifen und dazu da passende bauchfreie Top aus den Schrank, ebenfalls weiss mit roten Streifen an der Seite. Dann zog ich mir meine Buffallos an, schminkte mich sportlich,band meine Haare mit einen Seitenscheidel zusammen und verliess den Gemeintschaftsraum.  
  
In der Großen Halle angekommen sah ich das beide Teams, die Gryffindors und die Slytherins nichts essen wollten. Dann bemerkte ich das auch ich keinen Hunger hatte."Hey Lucy, du siehst super aus" Ich setzte mich hin und betrachtete das Essen. "Lucy, du musst was essen" sgate Marcus nach 10 min. und blickte mich freundlich an.  
  
"Das musst du gerade sagen " sagte ich zurück auf sein Brot wo noch nicht ein Bissen fehlte. Schiesslich zwangen wir uns alle zu einer halben Scheibe des kleinesten Brotes, was Hogwarts hatte. Dann erhob sich Dumbledore " Liebe Schüler, ich bitte euch euch jetzt euch zu den Quidditch Feld zu begeben." Alle standen auf und trabten hinaus. Ich lief zusammen mit den Slytherin Team zu unserer Umkleide Kabiene und wir zogen unsere Umhänge über und besprachen ein letztes mal die Taktik. Ich zitterte förmlich, das Marcus mich besorgt musterte. "Lucy, hab keine Angst das wird schon."sagte er  
  
Und dann erhob sich der Vorhang und wir betraten das Feld.  
  
Von der anderen Seite kamen die Gryffindors auf uns zu und Marcus und Wood gaben sich die Hände. " Besteigt eure Besen " rief Madame Hooch. " und los"  
  
Das Spiel begann "Johnson im Qwaffel Besitz fliegt auf das Tor des Slytherins Hüter Marcus Flint zu,schiesst unnnnd neeein, Qwaffel wurde von Benni Blackbird abgefangen auch dieser rast auf das Tor der Gryffindors zu, komm schon Angelina reiss ihn den Qwaffel aus den Händen. Bell und Johnson fliegen auf Blackbird zu, doch dieser übergibt gekonnt zu Adrian Pucey. Er rast auf das Tor zu schiesst, Wood fang an, mach schon oh nein Tor.  
  
10 zu 0 Für Slytherin." komendierte Lee Jordan das Spiel. In den Reihen der Slytherins brach tosender Applaus los."Spinnet in Ball Besizt fliegt auf das Tor zu, Alicia pass auf ein Klatscher, der Klatscher wurde wunderbar wegegschossen von Fred oder George Weasly und das Spiel geht weiter...." das Alles bekam Lucy gar nicht mehr mit. Sie hatte so ein wunderbares Gefühl im Magen, überkam ein Schall aus Freude sie hätte schreien können vor Glück.  
  
Dieser Besen passte ganz genau zu mir. Ich kreiste ein bisschen üebr das Spielfeld und beobachtete Harry der wie ein Luchs auf das Spielfeld sah." Weasly schmeisst Klatscher nach Blackbird, Blackbird weicht aus und Tennner schlägt den Klatscher in Richtung-" LUCCCYYYYYYYYY" schrien Benni und Marcus gleichzeitig. Ich drehte mich um und machte gerade meinen Kopf rechtzeitig zur Seite sonst, da war ich mir sicher, hätte ich jetzt keinen mehr. Simon Tenner war ein wirklich guter Treiber und hatte einen ganz schön harten Schlag drauf und hatte unbeabsichtigt erst zu Flint geschuct und es dann noch rechtzeitig germerkt und mit aller Kraft den Klatscher von Flint weggehauen und dann ist der halt zu mir...  
  
Ab jetzt beschloss ich vorsichtiger zu sein.Ich fuhr näher zu Harry aber meine Augen suchten wärendessen das Quidditch Spiel ab. Dann war ich etwas über Harry. Er bemerkte mich nicht und wen er auf etwas aufmerksam geworden wäre müsste ich ihn nur hinterherfliegen und hoffen ich wäre schneller.  
  
"Slytherin im Ball besitzt, Pucey rast auf das Tor der Gryffindors zu Stoppt ihn, stoppt ihn, Angelina fahr ihn in die Quere und er schieeeesst, nein Wood halt ihn auuuf, Tor" sagte Lee Jordon weiter traurig und rot im Gesicht in das Mega Phon." Es steht jetzt 20 zu 0 für Slytherin. Plötzlich sah ich den schnatz. Er schwebte 2 Meter von Harry entfernt.  
  
Dieser hatte ihn noch nicht gesehen. Ich konnte nicht zeigen dass ich ihn gesehen hatte den sonst würde Harry ihn kriegen. ich dachte nach und setzte meinen Plan in die Tat um. Ich tat als ob ich auf etas aufmerksam und machte mich zum Sturzflug bereit. Dann schoss ich auf den Boden zu und Harry fiel darauf herein.  
  
Aus den Augenwinklen beobachtete ich den Schnatz er musste unbedingt verschwinden nicht das Harry ihn noch sah. Ich gab noch mehr Tempo und auch Harry wurde schneller. Jetzt hörte man Leute von den Schnatz da oben reden. Harry dachte glücklicherweise die meinten den da unten, wo ja eigentlich keiner war. Ich flog also auf den Boden zu und verlangsamte mein Tempo. Harry verlangsamte es ebenfalls und sah sich um.  
  
Der Schnatz war immer noch nicht verschwunden, wenn Harry ihn sehen würde würde er vor mir da sein. Ich flog wieder schneller und wie ein Pfeil schoss ich zu boden, Harry kam hinterher und dann riss ich meinen Besen nach oben, wärend Harry in die Tiefe trudelte.  
  
„Harry, was machst du denn da, Camden hat Dich verarscht der Schnatz schwbete 2 meter neben Dir "heulte Joran" Gryffindor im Ball besitz Angelina hat den Qwaffel, wobei ich sagen muss das Angelina eine sehr hübsche Jägerin ist und sehr talentiert"  
  
"JORDAN"unterbrach in eine zornige Stimme. " Schon gut Professor, schon gut" Die beiden Sucher der Teams Harry Potter auf seinen Nimbus 2000 und Lucy Camden auf ihren, äh, boah auf ihren Saturn. Jetzt wurde alles ganz ruhig. Ein Saturn? Sind das nicht diese seltenen Besen? Marcus starrte zu meinen Besen und Alicia Spinnet nutze die Gelegeinheit und schoss 3 Tore für Gryffindor." Yeah Spinnet schoss 3 Tore für Gryffindir. Es teht jetzt 30 zu 20 für Gryffindor." schrie Jordan. und dann sah ich ihn, den Schnatz.  
  
Er schwebte 2 Meter vom Boden entfehrnt. Auch Harry hatte ihn gesehen und schoss jetzt mit siegessicheren Gesicht auf den Schnatz zu. Ich legte mich flach auf den Besen und schoss wie eine grüne Gewehrkugel in Richtung Boden, wich einen Klatscher von Weasly aus.  
  
"Mach schon,mach schon "sagte ich zu meinen Besen und liess all meine Kraft deuten und ich beschleunigte. Ich war nun mit Harry geich auf und ich beschloss die Taktig zu ändern. Ich schrie kurz auf und zeigte Richtung Tribüne. Harry liess sich Ablenken und ich schoss an ihn vorbei doch Potter nahm die Verfolgung auf und wir waren ein weiteres mal gleich auf.  
  
Ich legte mich noch flacher auf den Besenstiel und spornte meinen Besen an und er wurde schneller. Harry sein Besen ebenfalls. Ich richtete mich wärend des Sturzfluges auf und das Puplikum wurde ganz Still und verfolgte gebannt mein Treiben. "Was macht sie da" Das ist doch gefährlich"  
  
Ich legte mich nocheinmal flach auf den Besen und in halsbrecherischer Geschwinigkeit schoss ich auf den Boden zu, stand auf und versuchte vorsichtig mich auf den Besen zu stellen.Waah, das war wackelig. Nur noch 2 Meter, 2 Meter, ich muss es schaffen. Mach schon, maaach schon, heulte ich. Ich kam näher. Auch Harry kam näher. Ich war kurz vor den Schnatz, Ich steckte die Hand aus und- das Stadium Explodierte. "Slytherin hatt gewonnen " hörte man Lee Jordan in das Mikro heulen. Jaa, wir haben gewonnen, grinste ich.  
  
--------*----------------*  
  
Hmh, des Cappie gefällt mir aba net wirklich. Aba naja, es muss ja ma a bissi Abwechslung von Draco und Lucy un so kommen. :-) Und soen Quidditch Spiel is doch gut^^ R&R please!!!! 


	19. Leidenschaft

So bin wieda da^^  
  
Habtas doch überlebt :-)  
  
Danke für de rewievs! Freu mich da imma dodal  
  
@Draconia wirst schon noch sehen ob de beiden zamn kommen. Imma schön lesen :-)  
  
---------*----------------*  
  
Ich wurde gefeiert! Ich war der Held von Slytherin! Wir hatten gewonnen! Ich hatte gewonnen. Ohne Mich, hätten wir nicht gewonnen! Nach meinen großartigen Fang sauste die Mannschaft auf mich zu und schloss mich in ihre Arme. Kurze Zeit später kamen die anderen Slytherins von der Tribüne herunter und feierten mich wie ein Held. Pansy sah etwas traurig aus, aber es kümmerte mich nicht. Ich war ein Held. Ich hatte etwas gemeistert was vor mir keiner Zustande brachte. Ich hatte Potter geschlagen. Den großen Unschlagbaren Harry Potter. Den Jungen der lebte. Seit Potter vor 3 Jahren an die Schule kam hatte Slytherin nicht mehr gewonnen. Und seit es mich gibt, gewinnen wir.  
  
Marcus beschloss mich als Sucher in der Mannschaft zu behalten und Draco wurde ein Treiber. Ich war Sucher, zusammen mit dem Jungen der lebte. Ich lebte doch auch, wieso machten die bei den so einen Aufstand? Weil er den Dunklen Lord die Macht nahm. Aber genützt hatte es doch nichts, er ist wieder zurück. Aber ich würde ihn diesmal bekämpfen, nicht Harry Potter der Junge der lebte.  
  
Und ich werde für Slytherin den Quidditch Pokal holen, ebenso wie den Hauspokal. Ich wollte Macht. Ich wollte Macht und Ruhm. Ich wollte erfolgreich sein, wollte berühmt sein und gefeiert werden. Ich wollte nicht das sein, was die anderen von mir dachten. Die kleine liebe Lucy, die schreckliches Mitgemacht hatte und zum Psychiologen musste. Ich werde ihnen beweisen dass ich anderst bin, berechenbar, stark und kalt. Und Liebenswürdig. Niemals würde ich die Dunkle Seite vorziehen. Ich wollte mich verändern, das wurde mir in den Moment klar, als ich den Schnatz fing. Und ich werde mich verändern.  
  
"Lucy," rief jemand meinen Namen "Lucy, das war super."  
  
Ich drehte mich um. Es war Draco Malfoy der zu mir sprach. "Danke" gab ich kalt zurück. Er hatte mich mies behandelt seit den Unfall. Er hatte den Kuss nicht einmal wieder erwähnt. Aber als er plötzlich so vor mir stand, vergass ich das, meine Knie gegannen zu schlottern und ich wurde nervös.  
  
"Warum, bist du so abweisend zu mir " fragte er und sah mir in die Augen. Ich wolte woanderst hinschauen und sagen "bin ich nicht" doch er sah mich noch härter an und sagte "Schau mir bei deiner Antwort in die Augen" "Weil, ähm, ich" stotterte ich zurück. "Halt die Klappe und küss mich" erwiederte er und trat näher. Und ich tat es. Und wie ich es tat. In diesen Kuss legte ich alles hinein, jedes kleinste Gefühl, all meine Leidenschaft all meine Liebe für ihn. Ich merkte wie seine Knie nachgaben und dann löste ich mich von ihn.  
  
"Wow" sagte er nur und starrte mich an. "Das war unglaublich"  
  
Ich grinste und wollte etwas sagen, aber dann zog er mich an sich heran und küsste mich. Er küsste mich so leidenschaftlich und zärtlich dass ich alles um mich herum vergass. Ich wusste nicht, das Draco so zärtlich sein kann wie er es in diesen Moment tat. Er wollte mir zeigen dass er mich ebenfalls liebte. Ich spürte seine warmen Lippen auf meinen und seine Hand auf meinen Rücken und dann, schloss er mich lamgsam in seine starken Arme. Vorsichtig schob er mir seine Zunge in den Hals und machte kreisende Bewegungen. Wennn er eins konnte, dann küssen.  
  
Ich wollte nicht dass dieser Moment vorbei ging, dass seine Lippen sich von meinen lösten und mich aus seiner Umarmung liess. Ich wollte für immer so stehen ganz nah an seinen Körper und in seiner Umarmung. Ich wollte nicht das dies vorbei ging und er dann wieder tat als wäre nichts gewesen. Doch dann kam der Moment vor dem ich Angst hatte. Er löste sich von mir trat einen Moment zurück und sah mich an. Dann lief er noch weiter zurück und seine Augen veränderten sich wieder.  
  
Eben noch hatte er dieses glänzen doch jetzt war es wieder das eiserne Grau. Langsam füllten sich meine Augen mit Tränen, er würde mich wieder stehen lassen und nichts weiter unternehmen. " Willst du, mit mir zusammen sein" fragte er und seine Nerven waren zum zereisend Gespannt. In mir startete ein Feuerwerk, mein Magen verzog sich ein und wieder aus.  
  
"W w was?" barchte ich hervor. für Draco war es sichtlich keine leichte Aufgabe diese Frage nocheinmal zu wiederholen. "Ich hatte Dich gefragt, ob du mir Mir zusammen sein willst "sagte er nun doch eine Spur kälter. In meinen Ohren rauschte es hatte ich richtig gehört? Ja, das musste ich. Zum zweiten mal hatte ich das selbe verstanden. Eigentlich wollte ich "ja ,ja natürlich will ich schreien, doch ich sagte nur " Ja". Doch ehe ich mich versah sprang ich auf und rief " Natürlich will ich, ja, ja ich will". Das bereute ich sofort wieder. Draco sah mich an und sagte "Ich habe Dir keinen Heiratsantrag gemacht." Er sah mein erschrockenes Gesicht und fügte mit warmer Stimme hinzu " Aber vielleicht werde ich das ja noch". Dann trat er einen Schritt auf mich zu und nahm mich erneut in die Arme. Ich fühlte mich so geborgen und ich wusste das er es fühlen konnte. "Gehen wir zum Mittagessen?" fragte er und lief los. Ich folgte ihn und als wir die Große Halle betraten liess nichts darauf deuten dass er mein Freund war.  
  
Etwas entäuscht liess ich mich neben Toni nieder. Was hatte ich erwartet? Dass er mich an die Hand nahm und rief "Hey Leute, Lucy und ich sind jetzt zusammen". Das wäre nicht Draco wenn er dies Täte. Schweigend biss ich in mein Brötchen und gerade als Toni mich fragen wollte was denn los sei kam Draco mit Crabbe und Goyle herüber und gab mir einen Kuss auf den Mund. Ich bekam vor Schreck noch nicht einmal den Mund zu. Er hatte mich geküsst, vor allen Leuten in der Großen Halle. Die Slytherins die es merkten verstummten Augenblicklich und dem Beispiel folgten viele andere die zu uns sahen. "Draco sah hoch und sagte laut und deutlich "Was dagegen dass ich meine Freundin küsse?" und dann brach an den Slytherin Tisch ein Gebrüll aus. "Alles Gute," "Gratuliere" riefen die anderen ohne die schweigenden Schüler der anderen Häuser zu beachten. "Ich glaube es nicht. Dass ihr doch noch zueinander gefunden habt, was heisst ihr, Lucy war ja schon immer in dich." sagte einer der vielen Leute die sich für uns freuten. Und sage mir nocheinmal jemand Slytherins wären Gefühlskalt.  
  
Nachdem essen erfasste Draco meine Hand und zusammen gingen wir in den Slytherin Gemeintschaftsraum. Wir setzten uns auf ein Sofa und Draco zog mich nah an ihn heran. ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter bis er mich schliesslich ganz in den Arm nahm. Wir redeten spät Abends mit unseren Freunden. es war schon sehr spät als wir und schliesslich ins Bett machten. Vor der Tür zum Mädchen Schlafsaal blieben Draco un dich nochmal stehen.  
  
"Gute Nacht und schlaf schön" sagte er mit einer sehr weichen Stimme und küsste mich zum Abschied nocheinmal auf den Mund.Wie betäbt und seelig vor Glück trat ich den den Schlafsaal. "ich freu mich so für Dich" sagte Toni und umarmte mich bevor ich glücklich in die weichen Kissen glitt.  
  
Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte war ich so glücklich dass ich Anfing ein Lied zu trällern.  
  
Der Tag verllief ohne weitere Ereignisse, wie die nächsten Tage.  
  
Draco und ich waren jetzt schon seit 8 Tagen zusammen und alles verlief wunderbar. Ich war so glücklich wie noch nie in meinen Leben.  
  
Eines Abends als wir beide alleine in den Schlafsaal der Jungen lagen und kuschelten spürte ich etwas an Draco. Er war anderst als sonst, stürmischer und doch leidenschaftlicher. Er wollte mehr von mir. Und dieser Gedanke machte mich aufgeregt. In mir begann ein Kribbeln und ich wusste Tonight is the Night,when to become on.  
  
Ich erwiderte seine Küsse ebenso stürmisch wie er. Langsam zogen wir uns aus und dann war der Moment gekommen. Er drang in mich ein. Ich war so glücklich, dass ich dachte ich muss platzen. Ich war draco so nah wie nie und niemand würde mich jemals wieder von ihn trennen können....  
  
In diesen Moment wäre ich nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass sich weit weit weg von mir etwas zusammen braute und jemand mein Glück für immer vernichten wollte. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Net wundern des hier alles so schnell geht. Nur für n übermaßigen Gefühlsausbruch is kein Platz in der Story. Ja also die beiden sin jetz zamn :-) fragt sich nur wie lange noch rofl Na, bis bald. R&R please!  
  
Will mindestes 3 stück Ham, sonst gibt's kein Cappie mehr. Hab keen Bock mehr zum schreiben un rewievs sin ja imma so aufbauen :-9 


	20. Lass es ein Traum sein

Hey, da klappt ja richtig mit der rewiev Erpressung*gg* sorry deswegen, aber ich hab in letzter Zeit immer keine Lust zu schreiben und die rewievs bauen mich da halt auf.  
  
Auch sorry wegen meinen Rechtschreib Fehlern, hab halt keinen Beta leser,aba au egal, dann werd ich jetz halt selbst ma nachkucken*imma zu faul is*  
  
An der stelle schonmal Prost Neujahr, und ich hoff ma ihr hattet schöne Weihnachten :-)  
  
Und danke danke an meine Rewiever*kiss* ____________________________________________________________________________ _.  
  
"Ist alles bereit?" fragte eine hohe Stimme. "Ja Herr, ist es" sprach eine 2 te Stimme und kniete nieder. "Es wurde alles erledigt, bald wird sie hier sein." "Dann werden wir die Welt regieren. Zusammen kann uns keiner mehr vernichten" sagte die hohe kalte Stmme und darauf folgte ein noch kälteres Lachen.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit in Hogwarts wurde Lucy neben Draco wach. Zärtlich gab ich ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange, woraufhin er verschlafen die Augen aufschlug. "Morgen Süße" nuschelte er wärend er sich auf die andere Seite drehte. "Ich steh schon mal auf,okay?" fragte ich und als Antwort kam ein "hmh" von Draco. Lachend ging ich ins Bad, duschte mich und betrat den Gemeintschaftsraum. "Morgen Lucy" riefen die anderen. Zusammen mit Toni ging ich hunuter in die Große Halle. Unterwegs trafen wir Pansy , die mich mit seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck musterte und dann grinsend weiterging. Also setzten wir uns in die Große Halle und begannen munter zu essen.,wärenddessen kam Millicent Bullstrode in die Halle geschlüpft. Ich erzählte Toni wärenddessen was gestren Abend noch gelaufen wäre und wir gigelten. Wir erhoben uns und liefen in Richtung Ausgang da kam Millicent schon wieder an uns vorbei gerannt. So schnell hatten wir sie noch nie rennen sehen. "Was ist denn mit der los?" fragte ich verwundert und öffnete die Tür. Dann blieb Toni plötzlich stehen stellte sich vor mich und wollte nochmal in die Große Halle. Doch ich sah an ihr vorbei und konnte sehen warum sie sich vor mich stellte. Augenblicklich brach ich zusammen. Ich saß auf den Boden wie ein begossener Pudel und die Tränen liefen nur so über meine Wangen. Da stand mein Draco und küsste Pansy. Sie hatte ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen.Also Draco mich erblickte stiess er Pany von sich weg und starrte sie böse an. "Lucy, da sist nicht so wie du denkst" fing er zaghaft an. "Doch,es ist genauso wie ich denke "erwiederte ich und wollte weglaufen als ich Pansy hörte "Na, hat er gestern auch noch mit Dir geschlafen? 2 Frauen an einen Tag, Draco Draco" sagte und unterdrückte ein lachen. Ich schrie auf und rannte, ich rannte so schnell das ich mich fast überschlug. Ich hörte Toni, wie sie Malfoy zur Schnecke machte. Ich konnte es nicht fassen, er hatte mich betrogen und ich dachte er liebt mich.Ich war so traurig,warum habe ich immer dieses Pech bei männlichen Lebewesen.? Ich liess mich auf einen fensterseitz nieder und betrachete schweigend in Portrait auf dem ein Pony graste. Aber vielleicht war es ja wirklich anderst als ich dachte? Vielleicht.Daran zu glauben war ein schwacher trost und ich begann den Rückweg und ging zu Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Dort sollten wir lernen, wie man einen Kapuzino überlistete und bekämpfte. Anteilnamelos saß ich da und beobachtete meinen Kapuziono und horchte noch nicht einmal auf als Prof. Snape "Miss Camden"sagte. Toni stupste mich an. "Äh,was? "fragte ich. "Sie sehen nicht gut aus Miss Camden, sie können gehen und ruhen sie sich etwas aus. "Oh, danke Professor.Ich ging in den Gemeintschaftsraum und dachtete über Malfoy und meine Beziehung nach. Wärend ich zu einen Entschluss kam trudelten die anderen ein, weil wir jetzt 2 frei Stunden hatten." Lucy, ich muss mit Dir reden,sofort" hörte ich Dracos Stimme. Ich sah hoch, "Ich wüsste nicht was es da nch zu reden gibt" sagte ich."Bitte" flehte er. "okay, du hast 2 Minuten."Stille. "Lucy,bitte" "Du verplemperst nur Zeit 100Sekunden noch. "Das war nicht so wie du denkst. Pansy wollte nur einen letzten Abschiedskuss haben, wirklich. Sie war lange eine gute Freundin von mit und ich kenne sie seit Kindesalter und deshlab hab ich es getan. Bitte sei nicht sauer." " 40 Sekunden noch"sagte ich und Draco fuhr fort "Und ich habe nicht mit Pansy geschlafen, dass musst du mir glauben. Naja, zumindest nicht als wir zusammen waren." "15 Sekunden"sagte ich. "Lucy, bitte ich, "10" "es tut mir leid, Wirklich" "3" " Lich liebe dich doch "sagte Draco und sah mich flehend an. "Okay, bestanden" sagte ich und fiel ihn um den Hals. Eigentlich wollte ich noch etwas rumziecken, doch als er da so vor mir stand und gewält "Ich Liebe Dich " rausbrachte konnte ich nicht anderst.. So vergingen weitere Tage und Wochen in denen Draco mich noch 3mal betrogen hatte und sich wieder mit pansy geküsst hat. Und jedesmal hatte ich ihn verziehen. Er versprach mir hoch und heilig das nie wieder zu tun, und ich wusste das er mich liebte .Aber, wenn er mich noch einmal betrügen sollte, werde ich einen Schlussstrich ziehen.Ich verbrachte viele schöne Stunden mit Draco, wir sassen oft am See, kuschleten und knutschten und ich war glücklich.Draco liebte mich so sehr und er gab es mir bei jeder Gelegenheit zu spüren.Wenn wir uns küssten ballerte er seine ganze Liebe für mich in den Kuss und er sagte es mir tag täglich. Der eiserne harte Draco Malfoy.ich war, wie viele sagten das erste Mädchen für das er soviel empfunden hatte. Man merkte es an seiner Mimik und Gestik, an der art wie er mich ansah, wie er mit mir sprach und wie er mich berührte. Als ich morgens auftand und mit Toni die Treppen zum gemeintschfaftsraum runterlief hörten wir ein Keuchen. Und kurze Zeit später wusste ich von wem dieses Keuchen kam. Ich war starr vor Angst. Ich hoffte inständig dass dieser Blonde Junge der da auf Pansy lag nicht mein Draco war, doch er war es. "Draco2 heulte ich auf ud verliess weinend den Gemeintschaftsraum. Ich war so traurig wie noch nie. Wenn er sie wneigstens nur geküsst hätte, aber das ging wirklich zu weit. Ich wusste das er mich liebt aber er konnte nicht treu bleiben. Ich fasste einen Entschluss, holte mir eine Rolle Pergament,setzte mich an die Eulerei und schrieb:  
  
Lieber Draco. Bitte glaube nicht dass ich Dich nicht mehr lieben würde. Die Zeit mit Dir war Wunderbar, Deine Liebe hat mich erwachsen gemacht. Leider musste ich merken, das du auf dauer nicht der Mann bist der gut für mich ist.. Die Sicherheit die ich brauche kann ich bei dir nicht finden. Deshalb denke ich, ist es am besten einen Schlusstrich zu ziehen. Meine Entscheidung kommt Dir bestimmt sehr egoitisch vor, aber ich kann nicht mehr zurück. Bitte gib mir etwas Zeit, draco, das alles zu verdauen. Ich hoffe, das wir Freunde bleiben können, oder besser Freunde werden. Deine Lucy  
  
Traurig band ich diesen Brief einer Eule ans Bein, die ihn zu Draco bringen sollte. Als ich sie losschicke liess ich meinen Blick über die Ländereien schweifen uns da sah ich Draco traurig am See sitzen. Als die Eule auf ihn zu kam, hob er den Kopf. Dann las er den Brief. Sein Gesicht glühte vor Freude auf als er lass, aber dann wich ihm das Grinsen aus den Gesicht. Er stand auf und las weiter. Ich stand oben auf den Türmen von Hogwarts und blickte auf ihn hinab. Tränen rollten mir über die Wangen und fielen auf den kalten Boden. Draco lehnte sich an eine Mauer und starrte auf den Brief, bevor er sich ans Herz fasste und an der Mauer herunter wich. Ich konnte nicht mehr, ich konnte ihn nicht mehr leiden sehen. Aber ich wusste ich konnte auhc nicht mehr zurück. Weinend lief ich die Gänge der Schule ab und immer wieder sah ich Draco vor mir, wie er den Bref las. Plötzlich prallte ich gegen etwas. Vor mir schwebte ein schwarzer langer Umhang und eine Kälte und Angst stieg in mir auf. Aber es war nur Professor Drescher. Aber war es nur Professor Drescher? Ich sah zu ihn hoch und wieder war dieser ausdruck in seinen Augen. Dieser schreckliche Ausdruck der einen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren liess. Er hob seine Hand und zog mich am Arm. Es brannte, es brannte so schrecklich und dann zog er mich in einen Raum. In diesen Raum war alles Dunkel und nur eine Kerze erhellte es. Es drückte meine Stimmung noch mehr herunter. Er gab mir ein Buch in die Hand und ich wurde vom Boden gerissen. Ich wurde durch die Luft geschleudert und schliesslich schlug ich auf. Ich war in einen Schlossgarten. Es war unheimlich und ich fragte mich wo ich denn jetzt wieder gelandet war. Und dann kam etwas auf mich zu. Lord Voldemort. Ich schrie auf und wollte rennen, doch als ob er meine Gedanken las schockte er mich. " Bist du also wieder da? Fragte er und grinste hönisch. "Du wirst nicht nocheinmal entkommen, hier gibt es genug Leute die auf Dich achten werden. Dumbledore wird diesen Ort hier nicht finden und auch sonst wird ihn niemand finden, ausser ich werde diesen Ort preisgeben. Es ist ein Geheimnis der hohen schwarzen Magie. Jeder der dieses Tor nicht bassieren darf, wird sterben. Wir haben 1000 Sicherheitsvorkehrungen die jeden der nicht zu uns gehört in Stücke reissend wird. Luciana Riddl hier ist dein Zuhause." Neeein, neein bitte nicht. Ich denke mir kann nichts passieren in Hogwarts. Bitte sag mir das das ein Traum ist, bitte. Erst betrügt Draco mich, beutzt mich und jetzt das hier. Das konnte nicht sein, bitte nicht.Dann kam eine zweite Person auf uns zu. Es war Rachel. "Ich werde mich um sie kümmern, My Lord."sagte sie und zerrte mich mit. "Du kleines Biest weisst du was wir wegen Dir für Scherereien hatten?"schrie sie mich an. "Wir waren nett zu Dir, und du haust ab, wenn du nicht den Dunklen Lord seine Tochter wärst, würdest du dich auf etwas gefasst machen können"Sie eilte weiter und gab mir immer wieder Tritte. Schliesslich waren wir an einer Tür angekommen in diese wir eintraten. Rachel dregte sich nach alles seiten bevor sie weitersprach: "Lucy, es tut mir Leid dass du hier bist. Ich kann Dir auch nicht wirklich helfen, ich kann nur Versuchen dir den Aufenthalt so schön wie möglich zu machen. Ich weiss dies ist ein schwacher Trost, aber mehr kann ich nicht für Dich tuen. " Ich werde von Blutio und anderen Todesser beobachtet, da weiss ich, deshalb kann ich nicht freundlich mit Dir umspringen. Das einzige, was ich Dir raten kann, so zu tuen als ob du bereit bist zu so Leben. Was ich noch versuchen kann, ist das Lucius seinen Sohn Draco mal mit hierher bringt. Vielleihct ist der noch in der Lage Dir zu helfen, ich weiss es nicht. Nur Lucy, ich bitte Dich, sage keinen ein Wort von unseren Gespräch, sonst werden sie uns auch das letzte was wir noch haben nehen.Wir haben nur noch uns. Ich möchte das alles nicht mehr, aber meine Erkenntnis kam zu Spät. Ich kann aus dieser Welt nicht mehr fliehen so Leid es mir tut. Aber ich kann Dir helfen und das würde mich schon glücklicher machen.Ein Packt mit dem Dunklen Lord abzuschliess bleibt für immer und ist nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen." Bei der Erwähnung dracos Namen brach ich zusammen. Rachel nahm mich in ihre Arme und schluchtzend begann ich ih zu Erzählen was mit Draco war.  
  
Ich war also zurück, zurück in einen Leben der Dunkelheit, zurück da wo ich nie hin wollte.  
  
___________________________________  
  
So, des wars erst ma wieda. Und ich schreib net weida, bevor ich net mind. 3 Review hab*fg* Ich weiss ich bin fies. Naja, ab a des klappt ja so gut*lach*  
  
bis bald, eure Toni*kiss ya* 


	21. Das Schloss

Und da bin ich wieder.*freu*  
  
Danke für die lieben Reviews*knutsch* Da hat man gleich mehr Elan*lach*  
  
Und, naja wegen Fehlern *abduck* seit net saua,bidde!Aba ich schreib jetz aufmerksamer*gg*  
  
Wenn ich schreib,konzentrier ich mich dummerweise nur aufs Schreiben, und nicht auf Fehler, Satzzeichen und übersicht.  
  
Ich denke, ich werde der Story so langsam ein ende zu kommen lassen, aber halt nur langsam.  
  
Wird schon noch 7-10 Capters brauchen. Naja Genug Bullshit, weiter geht's :- )  
  
Rewievt fleissig Kiss __________________________________________________________-  
  
Sie wollten mich beschützen. Sie wollten auf mich aufpassen. Sie wollten mich alle bewachen, aber keiner hat es getan. Und jetzt bin ich hier, gefangen in einen riesigen Schloss was vor Todesser nur so wimmelt. Ich bin hier, wo der Dunkle Lord sich befindet. Dort, wo Liebe und Freundschaft keinen Platz hat. Da wo Furcht, Tod und Macht regiert. In einer Dunklen Welt. Hier bin ich gefangen und ich ich kann nicht mehr herausdringen. Es ist zu spät. Das Blatt hat sich gewendet, ich muss bleiben. Ich werde an seiner Seite herrschen, ob ich will oder nicht .Oder ich werde sterben. Sei es um die Hand der Todessor oder durch meine. Wenn ich es nicht durchhalte ist Tod die einzige Erlösung.  
  
Ich lag auf meinen Bett und dachte nach. Dachte nach über mein leben und was ich falsch gemacht hatte. War es falsch jemals nach Hogwarts zukommen? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich hatte mir dadurch alles versaut. Mein Leben, das Leben meiner Familie. Ich glaubte schon lange nicht mehr daran dass sie noch lebten. Ich hatte mich mit den Gedanken, dass sie Tod waren abgefunden, noch ehe ich Meyers Castle verlassen habe. Ich hatte es verdrängt, ich wollte nicht daran denken was passieren würde, wenn es bekannt gegeben wurde.Warum? Warum ich? Warum musste meine Mutter, und meine neue Familie sterben? Warum lag ich hier auf einen Bett, lebendig und nicht Tod? Warum sollte ich diese Qwalen erleiden, mich den Schmerzen hingeben und mein Schicksal akzeptieren? Warum wurde ich dazu auserkoren? Das war eine Frage die mir wohl niemand beantworten kann.  
  
Mich hatte niemand gefragt. Niemand hat mich gefragt ob ich so Leben will. Niemand hat es mir gesagt. Und nun liege ich hier. Einsam und verloren. Gefangen in einer Welt voller Dunkelheit. Gefangen in meinen eigenen Selbst. Ich stammte ab von ihm, von ihm der mir dies alles antat. Ich hatte sein Fleisch und Blut in mir. Von ihm, der meine Mutter und meine Familie tötete. Ich hätte sie gerne noch einmal gesehen, zu gerne. Ich hätte ihnen gerne gesagt, wie Leid mir das alles tat und wie sehr ich es bereue nach Hogwarts gegeangen zu sein. Hätte ich es nicht getan, wäre ich nicht hier. Dann wäre ich jetzt da, wo ich geliebt wurde. Zu hause!  
  
Aber ich hätte ihn nicht entkommen können.Er wäre eines Tages gekommen. Unverhofft und leise wie der Wind. Und ich hätte nicht gewusst, wer er ist. Ich hätte gelacht, wenn er etwas von einen Zauberstrab und mächtigster Zauberer aller Zeiten gesagt hätte. Und er hätte getobt. Vielleicht so getobt.um meiner Familie etwas anzu tuen. Vielleicht hätte er es auch nicht gewusst, das ich seine Tochter bin. Er wäre nicht darauf gekommen, das ich bei Muggeln lebe.? Egal, es spielte keine Rolle. Irgendwann wäre er aufgetaucht. Hätte sich eingeschlichen in meinen Leben. Und dann hätte er mich vernichtet, ohne zu wissen dass ich seine Tochter bin. Er hätte alle Nicht Magische Menschen getötet, auf der Höhe seiner Macht.  
  
Ich hasste ihn. Und wie ich ihn hasste. Ich hasste den Mann, der mein leben zerstörte. Nicht nur mein Leben, er zerstörte unzählige Menschenleben die nur den Wunsch hatten in einer Welt von Frieden zu Leben. In einer Welt die es für sie nicht geben sollte. In dieser Welt regierte Macht, Tod und Dunkelheit. Es tat so weh. Es tat so weh zu wissen man ist verloren. Aber ich kann es nicht ändern, muss es akzeptieren. Und alles wegen ihn. Ihn, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf. Lord Voldemort..  
  
Es war alles Dunkel. Mein zimmer war schwarz und hatte Eisenstäbe an den Fenster. Keine Chance zu entkommen. Von weiten hörte ich die Todesser miteinander reden und lachen. Ich spürte dass sie etwas planten und das etwas Geschehen würde. Ich wollte es nicht wissen, es war mir egal. Mir was alles egal. Ich wollte nur noch zurück. Zurück nach Hogwarts oder nach hause.  
  
Es war Dunkel. Es war verdammt Dunkel.Ich hasste es in Dunkelheit zu Leben. Aber es war mein Schicksal und damit musste ich leben. Ich richtete mich auf und dachte darüber nach was ich nun tuen konnte. Ich konnte nichts tuen als warten. Warten auf den Tod, oder warten auf weitere Qwalen. Hier würde ich nichts anderes erleben, ausser Tod, Schmerz und Hass.  
  
Ich wollte weinen, aber es ging nicht. Ich konnte einfach nicht weinen und ich fragte mich wieso. Hatten sie es geschafft? Hatten sie meinen Willen gebrochen? Ich war erst so kurze Zeit hier, und doch kam es mir vor als handele es sich um Jahre. Jahre der Einsamkeit..Jahre der vollkomenen Stille und Jahre des todes.  
  
Weit entfernt, hörte ich schreie. Markenverkrümmende düstere gelle Schreie. Schreie von einen zu tode geqwälten Muggel der sich nicht wehren konnte. Schreie wie ich sie noch nie in meinen Leben gehört hatte. Ich hörte die Todesser lachen. Ein dröhnendes grausames Lachen. Sie waren Skrupelos. Sie hatten keine Gefühle, kannten keine Angst.  
  
Ich hielt mir die Hände vor die Ohren und wälzte mich umher. In meinen Kopf dröhnte es. Die Schreie, die ich vernahm wurden immer lauter. Lauter, schmerzvoller und verzweifelter. Ich konnte es nicht emhr hören, ich wollte das es vorbei ging. Aber es ging nicht vorbei. In meinen Kopf begann es zu dröhnen, immer und immer immer wieder vernahm ich diese Schreie und dieses dröhnende Lachen.  
  
Ich wollte nicht so werden wie sie, ich wollte auf gar keinen Fall so werden wie mein Vater. So Skrupelos und rünstig, so Gefühlslos und Kalt.Und ich würde nicht so werden, ich würde kämpfen. Die Schreie waren verstummt. Vermutlich wich gerade der letzte Lebenshauch aus diesen Mensch, der unschuldig zu tode gefoltert wurde.  
  
Ich war sauer. Sauer auf mich selbst. Wieso bin ich auch mitgegangen, als der Drescher mich mit sich zerrte. Wieso habe ich mich nicht gewehr? Wieso habe ich nicht geschrien und um Hilfe gerufen? Ich hatte ihn nie getraut, aber wieso hatte ich ihn nicht durchschaut? Wieso habe ich es icht Dumbledore erzählt? Und wieso, habe ich nicht auf Dumbledore gehört, als er sagte "Geh nirgendswo alleine hin". Es war meine Eitelkeit und mein Stolz. Ich wollte nicht das mich jemand weinen sieht, also bin ich woanderst hingerannt. In einen Gang wo ich noch nie war. Und was hat es mir gebracht? Ich sitze wieder in meinen eigenen Verderben.  
  
Ich war Verdammt. Ich konnte mir es nicht anderst vorstellen. Es war so! Draussen war es jetzt Dunkel. Dunkel, wie auch in meinen Zimmer. Eine einsame Kerze erleuchtete den Raum. Ich hörte nicht wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und Rachel herein trat." Lucy, der lord möchte Dich sehen" in ihrer Stimme sprach Angst. "Bitte, sei nett zu ihn und dann wird Dir nichts passieren. Denke daran, er hat deine Familie in der Gewalt." Ich wurde hellhörig. "Meine, meine Familie? Ich dachte, sie wären tod?" Rachel sah mich traurig an. "Ich weiss es nicht, Lucy. Ich kann es Dir nicht sagen, da ich es nicht weiss. Ich denke, wenn sie tot wären, hätte man sie uns wie eine Trophäe vorgeführt.Aber, nun beeile Dich"  
  
Wir liefen einen abgedunkelten Korridor entlang, der mit schwarzen Fackeln mit blauen Licht beleuchtet. Ein roter Teppig lag auf den Boden und an den Wänden hingen Portraits mit schwarzmagisches Zauberern und Hexen. Angekommen an einen großen Torbogen stoppte Rachel. "Benehme Dich, bitte. Du bist die einzige Freundin die ich noch habe." und mit diesen Worten klopfte sie und trat ein. Ängstlich und doch Neugierig lief ich ihr hinter her und sah mich mir offenen Mund um. Also, wenn dieser Raum nicht Respekt einflössend war, dann wusste ich auch nicht weiter!  
  
Der Raum war riesig. Ein großer goldener Kronleuchter prangte an der Decke. Ein langer schmaler Dunkelroter Teepig fürhrte zu einen gigantischen Thron. Der Thron war Gold, der Stoff des Sitz Kissens (ich hoff ihr wist was ich mein) war Blutrot. Und darauf sass er! Er dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf und sah auf mich hinab.  
  
"Hallo Luciana"sagte er mit kalter Stimme.  
  
Ich beschloss auf die nette Art zu setzen, ich tat es wegen Rachel und wegen meinen Leben.  
  
"Hallo" sagte ich machte einen knicks.  
  
"Möchtest du Dich uns anschliessen?" fragte er.  
  
"Nun, nicht unbedingt.Ich denke, das was ihr tut ist falsch" ich muste eine trotzige Antwort geben  
  
"Wir handeln nicht falsch, bringt sie fort." sgte er und ich konnte ein wütendes Zucken sehen.  
  
Wärend 2 Todesser auf mich zu kamen und mich zurück in mein Zimmer bugsierten kam mir ein Gedanke. Er konnte mich nicht töten lassen, ich war seine Tochter und er brauchte mich. Hoffte ich zumindest.  
  
------*-------  
  
So das wars erstmal wieder. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich finde es eigentlich ganz gut.:-) Und da ich ja zu 39% ein Schlechter Mensch bin(frechheit)( bei testreich.com) will ich wieder 4 Rewievs ham*gg*  
  
cheers toni*kiss ya* 


	22. Luciana Riddel

Und hier bin ich wieda. Danke für all die Lieben Reviews, hoab mi voll gefreut *gg*  
  
Ab hier beginnt des nu a bissle annerst zu werden. I denk ma ihr habt da net so ganz mit gerechnet.  
  
PS. Es gibt eine ÄNDERUNG!!!! bitte lesen, WICHTIG! Also, im 20 Capter hatte ich geschrieben, das Draco mit Pansy geschlafen hätte. Da ich einen Geistesplitz hatte*gg* muss ich da sumändern. Draco hat also nicht mit Pansy, sondern mit Hermione geschlafen,okay?  
  
:-) Nu ja will euch ja net länga auffe Folter spannen*gg*  
  
und hier schonma Prost Neujahr. Is ja nemma lang....  
  
-----*-----*-----*  
  
Nun lieg ich wieder hier. Einsam und alleine. Ich dachte nach. Wenn ich es schaffen würde, dem Lord etwas vorzuspielen, hätte ich vielleicht eine Chance. Aber, wie will man einen Mörder etwas vorspielen? Er war groß, mächtig und stark. Er hatte alles was er brauchte, Macht und seine Anhänger. Wie sollte es da einen Mädchen gelingen zu entkommen?  
  
Ich war nicht bereit mein Schicksal zu akzeptieren. Er würde es nicht schaffen meinen Willen zu brechen. Ich hatte immer noch Rachel. Mit ihr würde ich es schaffen zu entkommen. Die Frage war nur, ob Rachel überhaupt entkommen wollte.  
  
Und wenn es uns Gelingen würde? Wenn wir es schaffen würden, dieses Düsteren Ort zu verlassen und bei Dumbledore Schutz zu suchen? Er würde uns finden. Er würde wissen wo wir uns befinden Er würde uns zurückholen, uns foltern und bestrafen. Und meiner Familie etwas antuen. Dieses Risiko dürfte ich nicht eingehen. Er hatte überall seine Spione und nirgends war man sicher. Nirgends konnte man verschnaufen und sich geborgen fühlen.  
  
Man musste ihn stürzen. Ihn aufhalten auf seiner Suche nach Macht. Er musste sterben. Oh Potter , wenn du mich jetzt sehen könntest. Keineswegs ehre ich meinen Vater und bin stolz auf ihn. Ich hasse ihn, genauso wie du Potter.Und ebenso hasse ich Dich und die Granger. Aber ihr würdet eure Strafe noch bekommen. Aber, was hatten sie mir eigentlich getan.?Das sie mich hassten, weil ich sie hasse und mir keine Gelegenheit entgehen lasse sie es spüren zu lassen, konnte ich verstehen  
  
Warum hatte ich mich so verändert? Am Anfang des Jahres war ich noch nicht so kalt und voller Hass. Ich war mit den Gryffindors befreundet und verabscheute sie nicht. Ich wurde mehr und mehr zu einer Slytherin. Und zu welchen Preis? Ich hatte vieles in kauf stecken müssen. Draco! Hätte ich mich nicht verändert, wäre ich nie mit Draco zusammen gekommen. Und dann wäre ich jetzt nicht hier. Aber, er hatte doch keine Schuld. Es war meine, ganz alleine meine.  
  
Draco! Was er jetzt wohl gerade machen würde? Ob er mein Verschwinden schon bemerkt hätte? Wie gerne würde ich nocheinmal in seinen starken Armen liegen. Seine weichen warmen Lippen auf meinen Spüren. Seine Nähe fühlen und wissen dass er da war. Aber, das würde nicht passieren. Warscheinlich lag er gerade mit Pansy knutschend in einer Ecke.  
  
"Miss Riddel?" fragte eine zaghafte Stimme. Als ich zur Tür blickte sah ich was gesprochen hatte. Es war eine Todesserin. Doch wieso rief diese so zaghaft meinen Namen? Wieso nannte man mich Miss Riddel? "Miss Riddel, ich wurde gebeten sie zum Abendessen zu rufen. Kommen sie bitte in die Halle." mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Raum.  
  
Hatte sie Angst? Angst vor mir? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Sicher hatte sie Angst weil er mein Vater war. Weil ich seine Tochter war, die Tochter des Dunklen Lords. Aber das war es ja gerade. Er war mein Vater. Und Väter lieben ihre Töchter. Aber, das mein Vater mich liebt wage ich zu bezweifeln. Er liebt niemanden ausser sich selbst. Und den Drang zur Macht.  
  
Also rappelte ich mich auf und betrat die Halle. Was sich mir da bot liess mir den Atem stocken. Mindestens 50 Todesser waren da und sassen an einer Langen Tafel an dessen Spitze er dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf saß. Der Tisch war übersät mit Essen alle blickten mich an.  
  
"Luciana, setze dich zu uns" sagte der Dunkle Lord in seiner kalten Stimme und deutete auf den Platz neben ihn. Dieser Stuhl war ebenfalls wie ein Thron aber nichts in dem Vergleich zu den, der etwas weiter hinten Stand wo der Lord tagsüber zu sitzen pflegte.  
  
Ich tat wie mir gehießen und setzte mich neben ihn. Wie ich ihn hasste. Ich hasste ihn so sehr und doch saß ich neben ihn. Mein Vater, mein vermalledeiter Vater war er, aber nichts weiter als ein hirnloser Idiot. Ich werde mich ihn niemals fügen, niemals werde ich so zu ihnen gehören. Ich werde niemals wo werden wie Er.  
  
"Das ist meine Tochter Luciana . Ich befehle euch, ihr den nötigen Respekt entgegen zu bringen. Sie ist meine Rechte Hand, und somit werdet ihr sie mit Lady l anreden. Ihr werdet tuen was sie euch sagt" sagte Voldemort und blickte eindruckheischend in die Runde. "Ja, My Lord" erwiederten die gesammten Reihen der Todesser. "Dann, möchte ich für meine Tochter eine Zofe. Sie wird sich um Luciana kümmern, ihr mit rat und tat zur Seite stehen, ihr bringen woran ihr das Herz begehrt und ihr dient. Diese Zofe wird sich nur um sie kümmern, und ist vorerst von allen anderen Pflichten befreit." Unter ihnen erblickte ich Rachel und ich wusste dass sie ganz Wild darauf war, meine Zofe zu werden.  
  
Ich genoss es. Ich wurde behandelt wie eine Königin. Dies merkte ich wärend ich in der Halle saß und ass. Immer wieder kamen Todesser und Elfen, brachten mir das köstlichste Essen und lasen mir jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab. Es schmeichelte mir, mit Miss Riddel und Hoheit angeredet zu werden. Warum, wusste ich nicht.Ich war keine von ihnen und werde niemals eine von ihnen sein.  
  
Und dann sah ich ihn. Er trat in die Halle und und nahm neben den Lord platz. Er hatte blonde Haare und Meeresblaue Augen. Er hatte so wunderschöne Augen, dass ich am liebsten ihn ihnen versinken würde. Seine Haare hatte er hochgestylt und nicht wie Draco nach hinten angeklatscht. Er hatte einen trainirten muskolösen Körper und er war sehr männlich. Sein Name war Ronny ( A/N: Ja, Jacintee, es musste so kommen. Ronnyy*schmacht*) Ich wusste er war loyal. Er war sehr loyal und stand deffinitiev auf der Seite des Dunklen Lords. Weil er es wollte, nicht weil er es sollte.  
  
Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von ihn abwenden. Er hatte so eine tiefe, männliche schöne Stimme und er war im währsten Sinne des Wortes ein Traumtyp. Er war ganz in schwarz gekleidet.Er hatte ähnlichkeit, mit meinen Ex Freund in der Muggelwelt. Seine Augen strahlten. Er hiess ebenfalls Ronny. Aber dieser Ronny hier, war atembetaubend. Ich bekam so ein Kribbeln im Bauch, wie ich es weder bei Draco noch bei dem Muggel Ronny verspürt hatte.  
  
Plötzlich sah der Lord zu mir. "Ronny, das ist meine Tochter, Luciana Riddel" Ronny lächelte mich an, verbeugte sich und sagte "Hi". Doch es war ein kaltes Lachen. Es war ebensokalt, wie seine Stimme. Es war so kalt, wie des des Dunklen Lords. Ich erschrack. Seine Augen wiederspiegelten nichts ausser Treue und Macht. Ich spürte, dass er meinen Vater sehr nähe stand.  
  
Schweigend saß ich auf meinen Thron und hörte gespannt den Gesprächen der Todesser zu. Etwas von dem was sie sagten liess mich aufhorchen. Sie wollten Hogwarts Angreifen. Schlammblüter vernichten.Die Granger, jaah vernichtet die Granger, dachte ich im Stillen. Und wieder viel mein Blick auf den Jungen. Er war 18 hatte der Lord gesagt. 4 Jahre älter als ich. Und unbeschreiblich süss. Er warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu,lächelte und wandte sich wieder seinen Gesprächspartner zu.  
  
Ich hatte mich verliebt. Ich wusste es! Dieses Kribbeln, wurde als er zu mir sah so stark, dass ich fürchtete ich würde Zerspringen.Ich wollte irgendetwas tuen, um ihn zu beeindrucken. Und ich würde etwas tun. Aus irgendeinen Grund, fand ich die Gegenwart der Todesser nicht mehr schlimm. Wir waren wie eine Familie, wie eine Große Familie. Ich fühlte keine Abneigung gegen sie. Nicht mehr.  
  
Ich unterhielt mich noch etwas mit meinen Vater und mit den Todessern, meiner neuen Familie. Mir machte es nichts aus und ich wusste, solange ich sie in der Nähe hatte, würde mir keiner etwas antuen. Ich weiss nicht woher dieser Sinneswandel kam, auf jedenfall war er da. Ich wollte gar nicht mehr zurück nach Hogwarts. Denn dies war meine einzige, wahre Familie.  
  
Mein Vater unterhielt sich mit einigen Frauen und erhob sich schliesslich um etwas bekannt zu geben. Er sagte das Satine meine zukünftige Zofe sein würde. Sie war weniger Todesserin, als Dienerin. Sie war loyal, wollte aber nicht an den Aktivitäten der Todesser teilnehmen.  
  
Als ich am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, beschloss ich meinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. "Guten Morgen Lady Luciana. Haben sie gut geschlafen?" sagte sie und öffnete die schwarzen Vorhänge. Morgen würde ich das nicht nennen, es ist 14 Uhr..dachte ich im Stillen. "Ich möchte gerne eine schwarze Robe haben. Kannst du mir so eine besorgen? " Kurze Zeit später kam sie zurück und gab mir ein wunderschönes Kleid. "Und dann, will ich schwarze Haare. Sie zeigte mir das Bad und auch, wo die Flüssigkeit für die schwarzen Haare stand. "Erwähne zu meinen Vater nichts. Sage auch sonst niemanden etwas davon" schärfte ich Satine ein.  
  
Ich stand neben der Wanne und zweifelte ob ich dies wirklich tuen sollte. Ich würde damit nur zeigen, dass ich bereit war eine wie sie zu werden. Aber wollte ich das nicht? Ich war bereit mein Schicksal zu akzeptieren, war bereit eine von ihnen zu werden. Sie hatten meinen Willen gebrochen, aber warum so plötzlich? Wie hatten sie es geschafft? Es war der Junge, und ihre Gespräche, aber war das wirklich alles? Egal , ich wollte es so.  
  
Ich schüttete mir die Flüssigkeit über die Haare. Sogleich fing mein Kopf an zu brennen, doch ich spürte den Schmerz nicht. Ich war zu sehr vertieft in meine Gedanken. Als ich schliesslich fertig war und meine Haare schwarz waren, ging ich zurück in mein Zimmer. Das Zeug musste noch 2 Stunden einwirken In diesen 2Stunden tat ich nichts. Ich saß nur in einen Lehnstuhl und dachte nach Dachte darüber nach, wie ich das Herz von Ronny erobern konnte, dachte nach, wie ich meinen Vater zufrieden stelllen konnte.  
  
Ich war bereit, alles zu geben. Bereit, mich der Dunklen Seite hinzugeben und alles dafür in Kauf zu nehmen. Dies war der Tag, an dem ich mich von Lucy Camden verabschiedete und zu Luciana Riddel wurde. Luciana, dieser Name gefällt mir. Er klingt ,ernster , geheimnissvoller und stärker als Lucy. Lucy, ich verabscheute diesen Namen. Und ich verabscheute es, von Muggeln aufgezogen zu worden. Ich weiss nicht wieso, aber es war mir egal. Das einzige was mich jetzt noch interesierte war, wie es sein wird als Luciana Riddel zu leben. Ein Leben in Dunkelheit.  
  
Ich liess Satine ausrichten, meinen Vater zu sagen, dass ich erst zum Abendessen in die Halle kommen möchte und vorher meine Ruhe haben wollte.Keiner sollte mich stören. Diesen Weg, eine andere Person zu werden musste ich alleine gehen. Nach 2 Stunden trat ich zurück ins Bad und wusch meine Haare aus. Dann liess ich meine Haut erbleichen. Mittlerweile fing es an zu Dämmern.  
  
Ich zog mir meine Robe an schminkte mich und besah mich im Spiegel. Ich sah wunderschön aus. Meine Haare waren pechschwarz und trotzdem glänzten sie . Meine Haut hatte eine vornehme blässe angenommen und meine Dunkelblauen Augen strahlten. Sie strahlten Macht, Enegie und stärke aus. Sie waren mit schwarzen Kajal umrandet, mein Lied war Dunkelgrün.Aber am besten, gefiel mir meine Robe. Es war ein langes samt Kleid. , was in schwarz gehalten war. Es war verziert mit Mustern. Meine Arme steckten in schwarzen Netzhandschuhen, und meinen Hals lag eine schöne Kette mit schwarzen Diamant. Diese Kette, samt eines schwarzen Schlangen Ring schenkte mir Satine. Ich war ihr unglaublich dankbar dafür. Ich besah mich im Spiegel, wärend Lucy Camden langsam starb und eine Luciana Riddel geboren wurde.  
  
Ich war auf den Weg in die Halle. Satine war die erste die bekannschaft mit Luciana machte, als sie mir den Schmuck schenkte. Als ich die große schwarze Halle öffnete, durchströmte mich ein unbändiges Glücksgefühl. Alle Köpfe wandten sich zu mir an, wärend ich auf den Platz neben meinen Vater zuschritt.  
  
------*-------*-----  
  
Sodala, des wars dann wieda. Wie i auf den Namen Luciana gekommen bin wees i a net, find den schön. Hab halt von Lucy was dazu gedichtet. So,ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Und rewievt bidde schön,ja?  
  
Chees, Carpe Diem, eure Toni * kiss* 


	23. Es ist soweit

Hallöchen, na wieder Nüchtern?:-) Schön!  
  
Naja, ich habe beschlossen das die Story doch schon früher fertig ist als erwartet. Ich denke, es  
  
wird noch 5Capis geben und dann ist schluss(ich grieg nämlich immer weniger Lust zum schreiben)  
  
Und daaanke an die lieben Rewiever * kiss*  
  
@ Mrs Galadriel : schreib gefälligst mal bei Dir weiter * lach * Und Lucy wird nicht Todesser, nicht direkt, ich kanns nicht genau sagen weil dann würd ich ja alles veraten.  
  
Frage: spinnt FF.net bei euch auch manchmal, oder nur bei mir? Da steht näml. Machmal da die Seite gibt es nicht, oder es sieht komisch aus oder so.  
  
Sorry das ich solange nicht geschrieben habe und danke dass du nach mir gefragt ahst Hexen Lady  
  
Ich bin nicht entführt worden, aba ich war ja krank.*doofe nieren da *  
  
-----*-----*-----*  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete ich Ronny wie ihn der Unterkiefer runterklappte wärend ich auf den Thron neben meines Vaters zu schritt. Ich wusste nicht warum ich das alles tat, vielleicht hatte ich Angst um mein Leben, angst um das Leben der Menschen die ich liebte. Vielleicht glaubte ich wirklich an das was die Todesser sagen und tuen. Vielleicht glaubte ich sie haben Recht. Ich weiss es nicht. Ich wollte es nicht wissen.  
  
Ich sah Triumph in den Augen meines Vaters aufblitzen als er sah zu wem ich geworden bin. Ich setzte mich zu ihn, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Er war stolz und ich spürte es. Die Todesser bewunderten mich und ihn. Es gefiel mir. "Es Freut mich das du den weg nun zu uns gefunden hast, Luciana"sagte Der Lord und blickte mich an. Seine Augen wiederspiegelten nicht was er gerade dachte. Ich erschrack.  
  
Ich nahm schweigend mein Festmahl ein und wandte mich schliesslich an meinen Vater. "Wann hast du vor mir etwas über die Dunklen Künste zu veraten" sagte ich und ich versuchte meine Stimme kalt klingen zu lassen. Ich wuste dass Ronny jedes Wort und jede Geste von mir verfolgte.  
  
"Wenn du möchtest, werde ich Dich bald in schwarze Magie einleiten lassen. Ich denke Ronny wird der richtige Lehrer dazu sein.?" fragte der Lord und wieder erschrack ich wegen seiner kühlen Stimme und der nicht durchschaubaren Miene. "Ich würd ihr gerne helfen, My Lord" sagte Ronny und auch seine Mine liess nicht deuten was er dachte. Es imponierte mir. Es war die Miene die Draco immer machte.  
  
Ich vermisste ihn im inneren meines selbst. Aber ich wollte mir das nicht eingestehen, ich wollte nicht zugeben dass ich ihn vermisste. Und ich hatte Ronny. Zumindest würde ich ihn bald haben. Unter den Todessern vernahm ich Lucius Malfoy. Ich wusste er war inzwischen eingeweiht in unsere Pläne und auch eingeweiht darin wer ich bin und was es mit mir auf sich hatte. Er stand meinen Vater sehr nahe. Er war sehr loyal und doch wusste ich das er sich eines Tages von der Dunklen Seite "abwenden" würde, wenn der Dunkle Lord seine Macht wieder verlieren würde.  
  
Aber soweit würde es nicht kommen. Nun gibt es auch mich und ich bin eben so würdig wie Lord Voldemort persönlich. Ich liess meinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Dort hinten sassen 2 Männer die der Statur von Crabbe und Goyle ähnlich sahen. Vermutlich ihre Väter. Ich fragte mich ob Dumbledore wusste dass er Kinder von Todessern an seiner Schule hatte.  
  
Ich spürte Ronny seinen Blick im Nacken und gab mir Mühe meine Zuneigung zu Verbergen. Es sah so aus als schaffte ich dies den er sprach mich nicht darauf an.  
  
Am nächsten Tag lehrte man mir die Flüche und die Macht der Dunklen Seite. Ronny war ein guter Lehrer und schon wenigen Stunden später beherschte ich mehr scharze Flüche als die Granger kennen würde. Er erklärte mir verschiedene Technicken und die Herstellung von Mixturen, der Ausübung von Flüchen,  
  
Nach einer Woche besaß ich das Wissen, was ich wissen musste. Und ich war stolz. Ich war Ronny näher gekommen, aber nicht so nah wie ich es beabsichtigt hatte. Aber das wäre nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Ich würde ihn schon bekommen. Die Tage waren anstrengend und ich freute mich immer auf die Nacht.  
  
Die Todesser hatten mittlerweile auch mitbekommen war dass ich loyal geworden bin. Sie sahen mich an wie ihre Herrin. Es gefiel mir. Als ich an diesen Abend in mein Zimmer kam, erwartete mich eine Eule. Ich war ziemlich verwirrt, von wem sollte diese Eule stammen. Ein Blick auf den Umschlag liess mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Er war von Draco:  
  
" Lucy! Mein Vater hat mir erzählt was du getan hast. Du bist nicht Luciana Riddel und das weisst du. Du wirst niemals eine Todesserin sein, du hasst nicht das nötige Wissen und nicht die Kraft und den Willen so zu werden. Verdamt noch mal was tust du da? Ich kann es nicht glauben dass du Dich von unserer Seite abgewand hast. Du wirst nicht überleben in deiner Mission als Tochter des Lord. Er benutz dich sicher und irgendwann wirst du getötet werden. Komm zurück verdammt noch mal du bist eine von uns. Ich bin entäuscht von Dir, ich hatte von Dir mehr Stärke erwartet. Wenn du nicht zurückkommst, dann ist das ein Zeichen für mich das du verrückt bist! Draco  
  
Ein schadenfrohes Lachen überkam mich. Er war so dumm. Als ob mich so ein kleiner sinnloser Brief bekehren könnte. Und r hielt mich für unwürdig. Was für ein Dummkopf. Ich holte mir ein Pergament und eine Feder und schrieb:  
  
Draco! Waage es nicht nocheinmal in einen solchen Ton mit mir zusprechen. Ich bin nicht mehr Lucy, Lucy ist tot. Ich werde nicht zurück kommen, mein Platz ist hier und hier werde ich bleiben. Du bist ein Narr, Draco, wenn du nicht einsiehst das du auf der Seite der Verlierer stehst. Der Tag an dem wir uns wiedersehen ist nicht mehr fern und dann wirst du meine Stärke spürren.  
  
Luciana Riddel  
  
Ich gab den Brief der Eule mit und eine halbe Stunde später kamen die nächsten 2. Der eine war von Draco.  
  
Wenn du so bist wie du sagst, bereue ich es jemals mit Dir zusammen gewesen sein. Du bist erbärmlich, Lucy, du verrätst deine Freunde um dein eigenes Leben zu schützen. Du bist wiederlich und der Tag am dem die Macht des Dunklen Lords gebrochen ist wird kommen, und somit wird auch deine Macht gebrochen sein. Draco  
  
Der nächte Brief war- und ich traute meinen Augen kaum- von Hermione.  
  
Lucy dein Brief ist sowas von lächerlich. Du bist nicht mal in der Lage einen Kuchen in ein Stück Butter zu verwandeln, geschweige denn eine Todesserin zu werden. Du bist armselig, wie du um dein Leben winselst und Dich an deinen Titel als Tochter des Lordes zu klammern. Denkst du er wird dich beschützen, wenn es darauf ankommt? Für das, für das du Dich hälst, bist du nicht. Du bist en kleines ängstliches Mädchen, was am laufenden Bande versagt. Du bist so naiv, kleine Lucy, so naiv. Du wirst in dieser Welt nicht überleben. Du bist ein armseliger Tropf und bemittleidenswert da du dich auf so ein Niveau herabbegiebst. Du wirst sehen was es Dir bringt, nichts. Glaube nicht das unsere Seite nicht auf einen Angriff vorbereitet sind, mit den Lord ferig zu werden wird schwer werden, doch dich kriegen wir alle mal beseitigt. Und wenn ich es selber tun muss. Du kannst zurückkommen, Lucy, Dir stehen alle Türen offen , wir werden Dir helfen. Dein Freund, oder besser dein Ex Freund ist in den besten Händen, nämlich bei mir. Alles Liebe,-das wirst du gebrauchen können, deine Hermione  
  
-Nachdem Hermione diesen Brief geschrieben hatte, legte sie die Feder weg und dachte nach. Ja, dieser Brief wird Lucy bekehren, sie wird einsehen das sie einen Fehler gemacht hat und zurückkommen.....-  
  
Das sie mit diesen Brief das genaue Gegenteil erzielt hatte, wusste sie nicht......  
  
Luciana atmete schwer durch die Nase als sie die Zeilen Hermiones las. Es löste in ihr gewaltige Erregtionen und Wut aus. Dieses kleine dumme Schlammblut, wie konnte sie Sie so behandeln. Ich würde es ihr schon noch zeigen, sie würde niederknien und um Gande winseln. Diese Briefe bestärkten Lucy in ihren Vorhaben Groß und Mächtig zu werden, dass sie das alles eigentlich gar nicht wollte bemerkte sie nicht, den tief in ihr inneres hatte sie schon lange nicht gehört.  
  
Sie und Satine wurden gute Freunde. Satine zeigte ihr alles, was ihr der Unttericht mit Ronny vergönnt blieb und hatte Lucys vollstes Vertrauen. Lucy arbeitete unermündlich daran ihr Vorhaben zu erreichen und ihr Vater war mächtig stolz. Den bald würde er sein Ziel erreicht haben, bald würde sich die Prophezeiung erfüllt haben.  
  
Luciana gewann einiges an Macht und Stärke. Sie wurde härter, skruppeloser und kälter. Ihre Gefühle und Gedanken wurden undurchschaubar, sie baute eine eisige Mauer um sich auf, und niemand sollte diese Zerbrechen. Sie ging mit auf nächtliche Streifzüge, qwälte Muggel und wurde so, wie sie es nie werden wollte.  
  
Sie bestrafte ihre Gefolgsleute und würde immer skruppeloser ohne dass sie es zu bemerken schien. Sie wollte nur noch eins, Macht und Stärke und die würde sie bekommen. Diese Granger würde es bereuen sich mit ihr angelegt zu haben. Draco war mittlerweile öffentlich auf die Seite der weißen Magier getreten und wurde von seiner Familie verstoßen. Narcissa, seine ihn liebende Mutter war mit ihm gegangen und auch sie liess Lucy einen Brief zukommen und tat ihre Missbilligung kund. Lucy wurde gehasst.  
  
Und genau dass wollte sie. Man hörte sie kaum mehr lachen, nur wenn sich eines ihrer Ziele erfüllt hatt,nur wenn sie bekommen hatt wenn sie wollte und wenn sie die verängstigten Augen der Muggel sah. Sie wurde Voldemorts Rechte Hand und nichts liess auf den Menschen zurück deuten der sie einmal war. Sie war von den Wunsch besessen der ganzen Welt zu zeigen wer sie war und dass sie nicht ängstlich war.  
  
Sie arbeitete mit Ronny zusammen, sie war auch mit ihn vereint. Doch es waren keine Gefühle im Spiel, zumindest nicht von seiner Seite. Wenn sie miteinander schliefen tat er was ihm gefiel und nichts liess auf einen kleinen Funken Liebe deuten. Doch das spürte Lucy nicht, ihre Gefühle waren ebenfalls erloschen.  
  
Und dann war es soweit, der Tag war gekommen an dem Sie allen ihre Stärke beweisen würde. Die Stunden schliechen dahin und Luciana Riddel wurde aufgeregt. Sie besah sich ein letztes mal im Spiegel mit ihren Langen schwarzen Haaren, ihre langen schwarzen verzierten Kutte,ihren tiefblauen Augen, mit schwarzen Kajal umrandet, ihren Ring und der kette die Dunkelheit austrahlten ihren kalten Blick und ihr blasse Haut strahlten dass aus was sie wollte. Respekt, Stärke ,unerschrockenheit und Macht. Dies würde der Tag sein, an dem sie es allen heimzahlen würde, dies würde der Tag sein an dem alle ihre Wahre Gestalt zu Gesicht bekommen würden, dachte sie als sie sich ihre Ärmel( A/N also die Dinger die man sich über die Arme zieht, ohne dass sie einen Oberteil angehören) anzog und die Treppe zur Eingangshalle hinunterschritt. In der Hallle waren an die 1000 Todesser versammelt, es ging los, der Krieg begann.  
  
--------*--------*------  
  
So das wars dann wieder von mir. Nach langer Zeit 8 für mich zumindest ) hab ich ein neues Cappi hochgeladen. Da snächste Capter wird nicht so lange auf sich warten lassen HexenLady ich versperche es.Aber ich will mindestens 4Rewievs haben. Das schafft ihr doch, gell?  
  
Chees (eigentlich wollte ich im vorgigen Ccappi Cheers schreiben.....aba jetz siet halt Käse) Eure Toni *kiss ya * 


	24. Lucy vs Luciana

So, jetz geht's weiter *gg* .Mir war langweilig und da hab ich mich mal wieder zum schreiben gewzungen. Allerdings muss ich sagen, das mir meine Cappis weitaus besser gefallen hatten, als ich noch lust zum schreiben hatte.Nur wenn ich mich nicht zwingen würde, würde ich vielleicht in einen halben jahr weiterschreiben....Naja, lest selbst :-)  
  
-----*-----*------*  
  
Ich freute mich auf unseren Kreuzzug, denn ich wusste wir würden die Gewinner sein. Ich würde Draco und Hermione vor mir niederknien lassen und sie bereuen lassen was sie mir angetan hatten. Ich zog mir einen langen, mich fast verdeckenenden Mantel über.Es war 18:30Uhr und wir zogen los.  
  
Wir planten Hogwarts anzugreifen und so machten wir uns auf den Weg. Wir mussten fliegen, da ich noch nicht die Kunst des Apparierens erlernt habe. Aber schon bald würde ich es können. Wir flogen bereits 5 Stunden durch eine Dunkle, Stürmische Nacht.Ich war voller Zuversicht, doch soweiter ich von Meyers Castle entfernt war, um so kaputter fühlte ich mich.  
  
In mir kamen langsam Selbstzweifel auf, ob es das Richtige war was ich tat. Immer und immer wieder sagte eine Stimme in mir, "Du willst das nicht, wechsel in Hogwarts auf Dumbledores Seite" Ich musste mich zur Vernuft rufen. Natürlich wollte ich das...oder doch nicht?  
  
Blutio kam an mir vorbei geflogen und bot mir etwas zutrinken an. Nach dem Getränk fühlte ich mich wieder stärker und meine Zweifel waren vergessen.Langsam kamen wir in Hogsmead an und ich konnte die Türme meiner alten Schule erkennen. In ein paar Stunden würde dies alles uns gehören.  
  
Natürlich fragte ich mich, wie Der Lord so zielstrebig auf Hogwarts zufliegen konnte, wo Dumbledore doch der einzige Mensch ist, vor dem er jemals Angst gehabt hatte. Aber darauf sollte ich keine Antwort bekommen. Neben mir flog Ronny und seine undurchschaubare Maske verriet wieder nicht was er dachte. Er würdigte mir eines kürzen Blickes und flog weiter vor an die Spitze der Todesser, Ich hoffte das ihm nichts passieren würde.Kurz vor Beginn des Kampfes gab mir Blutio nocheinmal etwas zutrinken.  
  
Wir hatten das Schloss fast erreicht als Plötzlich das Schlosstor aufging und alle Schüler und Lehrer gefolgt von Auroren uns entgegen liefen. Jemand hatte spioniert und uns verraten. Mit einen Blick sah ich auf meinen Vater der ein bisschen beunruhigt wirkte, doch dann ging sein Gesicht in ein Lächeln über und er richtete den Zauberstab.  
  
"Hast du es tatzächlich gewagt hier aufzutauschen, Voldemort?" sprach eine respekteinflössende Stimme. Dumbledore. Sein Erscheinen liess mir und den Todessern einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Er strahlte ungeheuere Macht aus.  
  
Mein Vater war etwas blass geworden doch er sprach in fester Stimme: " Irgendwann musste ich ja kommen. Du kannst aufgeben, du hast den Kampf verloren" und mit diesen Worten strömten wir vorwärts, direkt auf die Gruppen von Dumbledores Armee zu.  
  
Die Auroren kämpften bitter und die ein oder anderen Todesser liessen ihr Leben da.Ich stand verdeckt in der Nähe des Gebüsches, und beobachtete das Geschehen. In mir zuckte es immer wieder auf und verbissen suchte ich Draco in der Menge.  
  
Ronny kam herbei und befahl mir mich verdeckt zu halten. Ich tat wie mir gehiessen und huschte ungesehen hinter einen Busch. Ich hörte Schreie, Wörte und Kampfgeschrei und nach wenigen Minuten wusste ich das mein Vater die Oberhand ergriffen hatte. Langsam schritt er auf ein freies stück Rasen und sprach Worte die ich nicht verstand.  
  
Dann erhob er seine Stimme und rief meinen Namen. Ich stand auf, legte meinen Mantel ab und schritt langsm und hoch erhobenen Hauptes auf meinen Vater zu als plötzlich Schreiend und mit erhobenen Zauberstab ein Kind auf mich zurannte, doch ich machte es mit einen kleinen Schlenker meines Zauberstabes unschädlich. Ich lachte und liess meinen Blick über die Menge schweifen. Dann sah ich ihn. Er starrte mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, seine Lippe blutete und allen in einen sah er Mitgenommen aus. Neben ihm standen die Slytherin Bande, das Schlammblut mit ihren beiden Freunde.  
  
Eine schreckliche Wut loderte in mir auf und dann fing ich wieder an zu lachen. Ich war erstaunt, wie kalt und böse es klang. "So sieht man sich wieder, Draco" sagte ich und blickte ihn an. "Hättst nicht damit gerechnet, nicht wahr? Keiner hätte damit gerechnet, mich so wiederzusehen." Die anderen verstanden offenbar nicht, sondern blickten ängstlich von mir zu Draco.  
  
"Oh, wisst ihr nicht wer ich bin?" fragte ich doch ich glaubte die Antwort schon zu wissen. "Ich bin eure Liebe, kleine Mitschülerin Lucy Camden, oder besser gesagt ich war es. Lucy ist nun tod und ich wurde als Luciana Riddel wiedergeboren. Die anderen rissen die Augen auf. Sie wollten nicht glauben zu wem ich geworden bin.  
  
"Hat man es euch also verschwiegen? Wurde euch nicht gesagt, mit wem ihr es wärend eures Kampfes zu tun haben würdet? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, Dumbledore wusste davon. Als ich das 2 te Mal entführt wurde, war ich wütend. Ich sollte bewacht werden und Hogwarts sollte mir Schutz bieten, doch dem war nicht so. Nun bin zurückgekehrt, allerdings nicht als Lucy Camden, sonder als Luciana Riddel, die Tochter des Dunklen Lords. Zusammen werden wir schrecklicher herschen denn je, und keiner wird uns aufhalten können."  
  
Bei meinen letzten Worten rissen sich viele Schüler los und der Tumult brach von vorne los. Es wurde wieder gekämpft und hie und da feuerte ich einige Flüche ab. Es ging viele Stunden so weiter und schliesslich wollte ich mir eine Auszeit gönnen und lief in Richtung Wald.Als ich zurück kehren wollte liefen mir Weasly, Potter Granger und zu allen Übel Draco und die Slytherins zu.  
  
Toni hatte Tränen in den Augen als sie mit zitternter Stimme meinen Namen rief. "Lucy, wie kannst du das tuen? Wieso gehörst du jetzt zu ihnen? Sag das das nicht Wahr ist " weinend brach sie vor meinen Augen zusammen. "Toni, das bringt nichts" erwiederte ein Schüler doch Toni hob den Kopf und sprach weiter "Denk doch mal an all unsere Sachen die wir erlebt haben...." und da begann sie unter tränen erstickter Stimme mir all unsere Erlebnisse zu schildern.  
  
Wärend sie so da auf den Bonden saß und weinte sah ich Draco an, der eine ebenso traurige Miene hatte. Und dann bekam ich wieder dieses Gefühl. Ich fragte mich ob das was ich tat richtig war und ob ich das wollte. Ich kämpfte gegen dieses Gefühl an, doch ich schaffte es nicht.Toni sprach immernoch und immer mehr drang eine Stimme in mich ein, zerbarst meinen Kopf mit Worten, die Stime wurde immer lauter und auch Toni sprach lauter. Ihre Worre hallten in meinen Kopf wieder, es tat so weh, ich dachte mein Kopf springt auseinander.  
  
Und es ging nicht vorbei, ich kämpfte einen verbitterten Kampf mit mir selber. Ich wollte zurück zu Draco und meinen Freunden und andererseits wollte ich Macht und bei den Todessern bleiben. Es war als würden 2 Menschen in mir Stecken. Tonis beruhigende Stimme sprach immernoch auf mich ein und taten ihre Wirkung. Draco und die andern waren Ruhig geworden und sahen auf mich herab.  
  
Mittlerweile saß ich ohne es zu bemerken auf den Boden, hatte die Hände um meinen Kopf gehalten und sagte immer wieder "Hör auf". Ohne es zu merken liefen mir Tränen über die Wangen, es war das erste mal das ich weinte, das allererste Mal nach den Zeiten die ich da lebte wo ich eigentlich nie hin wollte. Träne für Träne fand ihren Weg über meine glühende, kalte rote Wange und tropfte hinunter auf den eisigen Boden.  
  
Ich lag auf den Boden und keuchte. Ich hätte plötzlich angst und fühlte mich so anderst."Helft mir, bitte! Ich will-" "Hör auf damit, hör auf so mit mir zu reden" rief ich und stand auf. Ich war wieder zurück. Ich hatte mich gefasst.Toni redete immer weiter, ich richtete meinen Zauberstab auf sie und schickte einen Fluch auf sie. Draco sprang vor und wollte sie schützen, doch der Fluch traf sie und somit konnte sie nicht mehr weiterreden.  
  
"Was soll das" rief Draco. "Mensch, was tust du da? Das bist du nicht" Und ich dachte er hatte Recht. Schon wider kamen diese Zweifel und ich begann von neuen einen verbitteren Kampf. Die 2 Stimmen in meinen Kopf schrien erneut und Draco redete auf mich ein. "Lucy, was ist mit Dir passiert, du bist nicht so. Ich kenne Dich, du willst das gar nicht" sagte er und fing an, wie Toni über alte Zeiten zu reden.  
  
Wieder dröhnte es in meinen Kopf, wieder gaben meine Knie nach, wieder sank ich zu Boden wieder hatte ich diesen Schmerz und das Gefühl dass 2 Menschen in mir sind. Dieser Schmerz wurde so groß und Dracos Worte halten in meinen Kopf immer und immer wieder "Das bist du nicht, ich kenne Dich " "Das bist du nicht, ich kenne Dich.  
  
Ich konnte es nicht mehr hören, ich war so verzweifelt die Schmerzen waren so stark, dass sie mich zu Boden zogen. Ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken, es war als ob jemand meine Gedanken manipulierte. Ständig zogen Bilder von Draco, Toni meinen Freunden und meiner Familie durch meinen Kopf und alle sagten sie "Das bist du nicht, wir kennen Dich". Immer lauter, sie wurden immer lauter, ich spürte das Böse aus mir herausfließen, ich spürte meine Sehnsucht und mein Verlangen geliebt zu werden....  
  
"NEEIIN" schrie ich und richtete mich wieder auf. Ich musste mich ans Herz fassen, ich bekam fast keine Luft, musste keuchen und mein Herz zog sich zusammen. Aber ICH war wieder da. Draco sah mich mit einen Mitleidigen Blick an und ich konnte diesen Blick nicht ertragen. "Schau mich nicht so an" rief ich. "Du sollst mich nicht so anschauen! Verdammt nochmal schau mich nicht so an" Ich war so wütend "HÖR AUF" schrie ich und im selbe Moment zückte ich meinen Zauberstab und schrie "Crucio"  
  
Draco ging zu Boden, zuckte und hatte ein Schmerzvolles Gesicht. Ich wollte das er schrie, aber er tat es nicht. War der Fluch nicht stark genug?Ich setze meine ganze Energie hinein und Draco zuckte heftiger, brachte aber keinen Laut hervor. Er kämpft dagegen an.. er gibt sich den Qwalen hin  
  
Ich wurde wieder schwächer, der Fluch wurde immer leichter und ich ging wieder langsam zu Boden. Mein kampf begann von neuen. Ich schrie auf ohne dass ich es bemerkte, ich hielt meinen Kopf mit meinen Händen fest, ich wollte das dieser Schmerz aufhört. Der Dunkle Lord kam auf mich zu.Ich sagte " nein nein, ich will das nicht, lass mich in Ruhe, geh weg" Doch es half nix, er hob mich hoch und schleppte mich zu den anderen Todessern , mitten in das Getümmel. Ich schrie, krallte mich an meinen Herz fest, strampelte mich von meinen Vater frei und liess mich auf den Boden fallen.  
  
Und wieder begann dieser Schmerz, dieses Dröhnen und hämmern, ich sah meine Eltern, meine Familie, alles was wir durchgemacht hatten, meine Freunde, die Zeiten mit Draco, alles lief in Zeitlupe an mir vorbei, wie in einen Film.Ich fing an zu zittern, mir liefen die Tränen hinab, die Wange herunter, auf den kalten mit Blut bedekten Boden. Ich konnte nicht ehr richtig sehen, ich war so verzweifelt, eine Person kam auf mich zu, Ronny. Ich fing lauter an zu Weinen, versuchte mich zu wehren, strampelte und schrie. " Nein, nein, helft mir, ich will da nicht hin" Mein Kopf war glühend heiss, und immernoch hörte ich die 2 Stimmen die sich miteinander stritten. Ich wollte der anderen hören, der Stimme die sagte ich sei Lucy Camden doch es ging nicht. Die böse Stimme gewann oberhand.  
  
" Was tut ihr hier? Bringt mich zurück, ich will Macht, tötet Draco, sofort" rief ich in die inzwischen gewordene Stille hinnein,Meine Stimme klang rauh und kalt. " Nein, tut da sja nicht, beschützt Draco" rief die Stimme dessen Person die ich einmal war. " Beschützt Draco, beschützt meine Freunde, meine Familie. Beschützt die Leute die ich liebe"sagte ich und nun hatte meine Stimme einen warmen, liebevollen Klang. "NEIN, ich liebe niemanden, ich will macht, ich will töten" ich griff nach meinen Zauberstab doch im gleichen Moment lief ich ihn fallen. "nein, das bin ich nicht, helft mir. Ich will das nicht, ich bin nicht Luciana" "Doch, die bin ich, tötet Draco " rief meine klate Stimme. "Nein, rettet ihn, lasst das bleiben " sagte Lucy. "Tötet ihn, sofort. Ich bin die Tochter des Lords, tut was ich euch sagte". Ich keuchte, bekam keine Luft, hatte Herzschmerzen.  
  
Mit verschwommenen Blick konnte ich Blutio erkennen, der auf mich und Ronny zurannte" Flöß ihr das Getränk an, nun mach schön, gib es ihr " Ronny beugte sich zu mir runter, öffnete die Flasche und sagte "Trink das Luciana". Langsam näherte ich mich der Flasche, mit ztternter Hand grabschte ich danach setzte sie an, und dann schmiss ich sie Weg. " nein, ich will das nicht, was ist das?"  
  
Dann fing ich an zu schreien, und bekam keine Luft mehr. Ich wurde von den Todessern hochgehoben und weggebracht. Doch irgendjemand hielt sie auf, ich konnte nicht sehen wer oder was es war. Sicher mein Vater, ich verlor mein Augenlicht., ich verlor mein Gehör, und schliesslich verlor ich die Besinnung. 


	25. Lest selbst :

Sorry dass ich erst jetz wieder schreib. Nur ich hatte in letzter Zeit keinnen Bock und keine Ahnung was ich schreiben sollte.  
  
Das hier wird jetz auch das letzte Kapietel werden, da mir die Lust für die Tochter des Dunklen Lords vergangen ist....  
  
Ich weiss, erst schreib ich ewig net und dann is des jetza noch des letzte Capi aba bitte steckt die Keule weg *abduck*  
  
An dieser Stelle möcht ich mich für all die Lieben Rewiever bedanken. Ohne euch hätt ich schon vor 10 Kapieteln aufgegeben.  
  
Alle die die FF irgendwann anfangen sollten zu lesen, ihr könnt ihr mir Ruhig trotzdem rewieven. Für jedes Cappie wenn ich bitten darf *lol*  
  
Okay genug gelabert, hier kommt euer Kapietel, bei dme ich ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung habe was ich schreiben soll.  
  
-------*-------------*------------------*  
  
Die Erlösung  
  
Als Lucy wieder wach wurde, befand sie sich in einen hellen Freundlichen Raum. Es war der Krankenfügel von Hogwarts. Sie richtete sich auf. Tatsächlich, sie war in Hogwarts. Doch ihre Freude gewährte nicht lange, als die Erinnerungen zurück kamen. Sie war ein Veräter. Hatte alle Betrogen, war auf die böse Seite gewechselt. Sie hatte dazu beigetragen dass viele unschuldige Menschen zu Tode gequält wurden, wollte Hogwarts Stürzen.  
  
Luciana Riddel hatte Angst. Angst vor der Zukunft, Gegenwart und Vergangenheit. Aber war sie überhaupt noch Luciana Riddel? Sie fühlte sich nicht mehr so. Sie fühlte sich wieder wie die kleine, schwache Lucy Camden. Die, derren Willen gebrochen wurde. Sie wollte niemals so werden wie er und doch war sie es geworden.  
  
Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und im selben Moment betrat jemand den Krankensaal. Lucy fuhr herum.  
  
"Hallo Lucy" sagte der Proffersor freundlich.  
  
Lucy sah nach unten und murmelte ein leises Hallo.  
  
"Wie fühlst du Dich?" fragte Dumbledore  
  
Wieso war er so freundlich? ~Ich, ich, ich hatte sie töten wollen~ schrie lucy in sich hinein. Dann könnte sie ihre Gefühle nicht mehr zurück halten.  
  
"Proffesor, es tut mir so Leid. Ich wollte das nicht, ich,ich wu..wusste nnicht wie das pa...papasieren konnte. Ich wollte das nnicht, glauben sie mir" schluchtze sie los.  
  
Der weise Proffesor strich ihr über den Kopf. "Alls ist Gut, Lucy, ich muss Dich bitten heute Abend zum Festmal zu kommen"  
  
Und er überliess Lucy ihren Gedanken. -----*------------*---------*  
  
Wärenddessen im Gemeintschaftsraum der Slytherins.  
  
Draco saß mit Toni und ein paar anderen Slytherins am Kamin.  
  
"Sie wollte uns wirklich töten" murmelte Draco geistabwesend.  
  
"Aber irgendetwas hat sie aufgehalten" fuhr er im gleichen Moment fort und wandte sich an Toni.  
  
Diese blickte mit leeren Augen zurück. "Warum ist sie so geworden.... er hat sie nicht gefoltert, sie tut das aus Überzeugung und Lust"  
  
"Sie ist böse geworden. Dumbledore sollte sie nicht hierlassen"sagte ein anderer Slytherins  
  
"Ich kann das nicht glauben, sie war immer so lieb" meinte Adrian Pucey kopfschüttelnt.  
  
"Ich auch nicht, Adrian, ich auch nicht."  
  
----*--------*-------*  
  
Im Gryffindor Raum  
  
"Irgendetwas ist mit ihr. Dumbledore muss einen Grund haben dass er sie hier lässt. Er würde uns nicht so einer Gefahr aussetzen" sagte Harry  
  
"Harry! Versteh doch! Sie gehört auf die Dunkle Seite, sie muss Weg hier" Ron sah den Schwarzhaarigen an.  
  
Nun meldete sich auch Hermine zu Wort" Jungs, wir werden den Grund schon noch erfahren. Und wenn nicht, " sie setzte ein Grinsen auf "und wenn nicht werden wir ihn rausfinden"  
  
-------*--------*-------*  
  
In Hogwarts wurde viel über Lucy geredet. Viele der Schüler nannten sie nicht mehr Lucy, nur wenn sie über die "alte" Lucy sprachen. Ansonsten wurde sie Luciana genannt. Sie hatten Angst vor ihr. Sie würden ihr nicht vertrauen!  
  
Die Schüler verstanden Dumbledores Beweggründe einfach nicht. Warum hatte er die Todesser aufgehalten, als sie sie mitnehmen wollten? Warum hatte er sie hier behalten?  
  
Sie gehörte zu der Dunklen Seite. Sie war die Tochter vom Lord. Und nun war sie hier, in Hogwarts. Und ER würde kommen um sie zu holen und er würde sie hier finden und dann würde ER alle töten, oder manche von ihnen und wer kann in einer solchen Welt wie dieser schon vollkommen sicher sein?  
  
-------*--------*---------------*  
  
Der Abend nahte heran und Lucy wurde immer nervöser. Schliesslich war es kurz vor 6 und Lucy beschloss sich fertig zu machen. Kuz nach halb 7 ging sie zum Abendessen. Die Schüler waren schon da und als Lucy in der Tür stand, trat Stille ein. Lucy stockte und wollte zurück laufen, doch dann beschloss sie sich ihrer Angst zu stellen und ging auf ihren Platz. Dann brach Tumult aus. Die Halle war schwarz. Lucy bedrückte dieses Schwarz, den es erinnerte sie an Schlimme Zeiten.  
  
Dann erhob sich Dumbledore, "Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen." Es trat Stille ein.  
  
"Ersteinmal möchte ich ihnen allen Danken, die mir und Hogwarts gestern Treu zur Seite gestanden haben. Auch möchte ich mich bei den jenigen Bedanken, die für uns gekämpft haben und gefallen sind, auch wenn diese es wohl nicht mehr hören. Sie sind für ihre Überzeugung der Weissen Seite in den Tod gegangen. Nicht wenigen von den Verstorbenen wurden vorher gefragt ob sie sterben wollen oder sich der Dunklen Seite anschliessen wolllen. Mögen sie in Frieden Ruhen. Er hob seinen Kelch und die Schüler taten es ihnen nach. "Mögen sie in Frieden Ruhen"  
  
"Wie ich sehe, wundert ihr euch das Lucy Camden wieder unter uns ist. Und ich denke, ich bin euch eine Erklärung schuldig." Er sah respekteinflössend durch die Halle.  
  
"Mrs. Camden, hat nicht aus eigenen Stücken gehandelt."  
  
Lucy hob den Kopf`. Was hatte sie?  
  
"Wie wir, mit Hilfe von Proffessor Snape heute rausfinden konnten, wurde ihr tag täglich der "Regulations Trank" eingeflöst, ohne dass sie dies bemerkte. Dieser Trank, bewirkt dass die Person die ihn Trinkt gegen ihren Willen verändert wird. Ihr eigentliches Ich, wird aus ihr herausgezogen und ein anderes Ich dringt in sie ein. Man kann diesen Trank auf verschiedene Gebiete bauen daher ist dieser Trank höchst Gefährlich und Verboten. Ihre Sinne und alles wurden manipuliert und daher trifft sie meine Schuld an dem Geschehenen.  
  
"Wie ihr sicher bemerkt habt, wurde Lucy am Ende des gestrigen Tages komisch. Einerseits wollte sie uns alle vernichten und war kalt, andererseits wollte sie uns schützen und war lieb. Dann wollte man ihr diesen Trank geben, doch sie schmiss ihn weg. Lucy hat sehr Stark gekämpft, und ich denke, nicht viele 3 Klässler können es mit einer solchen Gehirn Manipulation aufnehmen"  
  
"Nun, ich denke damit wäre alles geklärt. Was noch wichtig Hunzuzufügen ist, Voldemort wird es nicht schaffen nach Hogwarts einzudringen und solange ich hier Schulleiter bin, wird keinen etwas geschehen." Er setzte sich wieder.  
  
Viele Schüler schauten auf Lucy. Sie sass da, wieder Lieb und Nett, Eingeschüchtert und Ägstlich, doch gewiss nicht mehr böse. Dann fingen alle an zu Essen. Mit Lucy wurde wieder geredet. Erst scheu und unsicher, dann immer festiger. "Lucy? Es tut mir Leid dass ich dachte du wärst böse" sagte Toni und blickte ihr Tief in die Augen. Lucy liess sich in ihre Arme fallen. Doch Draco redete kein Wort mit ihr.  
  
Als Lucy sich erhob, winkte Dumbeldore sie zu sich. "Lucy, ich möchte dass du deinen Mitschülern die Augen öffnest. Ich will dass du sie dazu bringst, dass sie bereit sind zu Kämpfen. Nach dem gestrigen Tage, gaben sie mir zu verstehen, dass sie nicht mehr breit dazu sind. Ich bitte dich, Lucy, öffne ihnen die Augen und sage ihnen dass ein Kampf und Verluste nicht umgänglich sind. "Sie sind für Morgen noch vom Unterricht befreit. Da haben sie genug Zeit an ihrer Rede zu arbeiten. Zum Mittagessen werden sie sie halten.." mischte sich nun acuh Prof. McGonogall in das Gespräch ein.  
  
Die Rede  
  
Als Lucy am nächsten Morgen wach wurde war ihr Mulmig zu Mute. Sie arbeitete an ihrer Rede und als sie schliesslich fertig war, war sie ziemlich zu Frieden. Da sie nun fertig war beschloss sie Luciana Riddel entgültig zu Töten.  
  
Sie ging ins Bad und färbte ihre Haare blond, band sie zu einen Zopf mit Seitenscheidel , liess sich von Madame Promfrey ihre ursprüngliche Hautfarbe zurückmachen und zog sich eine Babyblaue Capri Hose mit weissen Top an. Dann ging sie in die Große Halle. Wieder war die ganze Schule versammelt und Lucy bekam Lampenfiber. Sie schritt auf Dumbeldore zu und trat auf einen Tisch.  
  
Prof. Flitwick liess ihre Stimme magisch lauter werden. Alle starrten sie an. Endlich war sie wieder ganz die alte. Leider musste Lucy bemerken dass sie ihren gesammten Text vergessen hatte. Gut, dan würde sie sich eben etwas ausdenken. Als sie die vielen Gesichter sah, fiel ihr das nicht mehr schwer. Lucy begann zu sprechen:  
  
"Was ich hier sehe, ist Angst. Wir haben alle Angst doch dies darf uns nicht daran hindern zu Kämpfen. Ich weiss selber am besten, zu was Lord Voldemort Fähig ist und wir müssen ihn Stoppen wenn wir in einer ruhigen Welt leben wollen. Er hat Stärken und Schwächen wie jeder andere Mensch und ist ebenso verwundbar. Dieser Mann und seine Anhänger können einen Manipulieren und dazu bringen schlechte Sachen zu tun. So konnte dieser Mann auch in meinen Kopf eindringen. Anfangs hatte ich Angst um meine Familie dann auch um mich selbst. Dann vertiefte ich mich immermehr in jemanden, der ich nicht war. Ich habe viele, böse Dinge getan und ich möchte keinen darum bitten mir zu vergeben oder zu verzeihen, Wir müssen uns jetzt und hier zusammen tuen und gegen ihn Kämpfen und vielleicht kommt diese Chance nie wieder. Ich weiss nicht, wie lange dieser Kampf dauern wird und wieviele Verluste wir ertragen müssen. Doch eins weiss ich genau, wenn wir jetzt nicht anfangen zu Kämpfen wird er eines Tages über uns alle herschen und unsere Leben zerstören. Ihr müsst euchg jetzt entscheiden, ob ihr Käpfen wollt, oder ein Leben in Angst leben wollt.  
  
-------------*----------------*-------*  
  
Überaschung. Es kommt doch noch ein Capter. Aber das ist dann wirklich das letzte und es liegt daran, dass ich keine Lust mehr habe zum Schreiben, Aber wo ich mich schon dau beqwemt habe, wären 4Rewievs doch angemessen, oder? *fies grins*  
  
Lest auch mal meine andere FF Gebrochen. Handelt von Ginny und Draco. Ginny liebt Draco und wollte sich wegen ihm unbringen, jedoch hat das nicht so ganz geklappt und sie lebt weiter. Und dann giebt es da auch noch das Geheimnis, was der Blonde Slytherin verbiergt.... er wird doch nicht etwa verboetene Sachen machen? 


	26. Kapitel 26

Sodala, hier bin ich wieder mit dem allerletzten Capie.  
  
Danke an alle Rewiever nochmal.  
  
Und daanke an Babygirl! Dein Rewiev hat mich echt total gefreut, hoffentlich ist deine Tastatur  
  
noch ganz :-) Und ja, ich schreibe noch andere Ffs zB: Gebrochen ist noch eine von mir...  
  
Kannste ja lesen *freuen würd*  
  
Und sorry nomma wegen den ganzen Fehlern un so, hatt halt keinen Beta leser *rofl*  
  
War am anfang imma zu faul zu^^, aba jetz geht's doch,oda?  
  
------*----------*-----*  
  
Der Letzte Kampf  
  
„Ich will Kämpfen" meldete sich die kleine, zarte und angstvolle Stimme von Neville Longbottom.  
  
„Ich will für eine neue sichere Welt kämpfen" sagte er nocheinmal und stand auf.  
  
In Der Halle brach ein Tumult aus. Alle Schüler klatschten und riefen „ Ich will kämpfen" „ Super, Lucy"  
  
Lucy stand oben auf den Tisch und in ihr startete ein Feuerwerk. Diese Schüler klatschten wegen ihr, sie wurde wieder als eine der ihren annerkannt.  
  
Dumbledore erhob sich und es trat Stille ein.  
  
„Liebe Schüler, Liebe Schülerinnen, ich bin froh euch in kampfstimmung zu sehen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Voldemort hierher zurück kommen wird, da wir Lucy in unserer Gewalt haben. Für diesen Tag müssen wir bereit sein. Daher fallen viele Unterrichtsstunden aus, dasmit wir uns für diesen Tag wappnen können. Ab heute wird es wieder einen Duellierclub geben und ich würde jeden raten an diesen teilzuenehmen. Die meissten Unterrichtsstunden werden ihr in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste haben, in der wir jetzt mehr Praxis als Theorie anwenden werden. Ich danke ihnen!"  
  
Er setzte sich wieder hin. Die Schüler brachen erneut in wildes Gebrabbel aus und disktutierten über das eben gehörte. Sie, oder zumindest die meissten von ihnen würden kämpfen.  
  
------*------------*----*  
  
Lucy war glücklich. Alle redeten wieder normal mit ihr und doch war ihr glück nicht perfekt. Draco! Er hatte seitdem kein Wort mehr mit ihr geredet. Aber sollte sie zu ihm gehen? Nein! Er hatte sie immerhin betrogen, auch wenn er sie liebte! Oder besser, geliebt hatte.  
  
Nur leider hatte sie keine Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Sie wusste was sie zu tun hatte und sie würde dies auch tuen. Es war ein Gefährlicher Schritt, doch dies war das einzige was sie tun konnte. Sie glaubte nicht daran, dass sie vorbereitet sein würden denn Voldemort würde seine Ankunft sicher nicht bekannt geben oder vorher an der Tür klingeln und um Einlass beten. Er würde kommen,im tiefsten Schatten der Nacht, still und ungesehen, heimlich und leise. Er würde kommen, wenn es keiner erwartete und er würde sie alle vernichten. Dumbledore unterschätze ihn gewaltig. Und Lucy konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen, das Dumbledore Nachts im Schlafanzug auf einen Schaukelstuhl hinter einer Satue sitzen würde un die Eingangstür beobachete.  
  
Lucy erhob sich und ging zu Dumbledore. Dieser schaute sie lächelnd, aber bei weiten nicht erstaunt an und in Lucy wuchs die Voranung dass er es wusste und sie ihn unterschätzt hatte. Lucy stieg wieder auf den Tisch und in der Halle wurde es Ruhig.  
  
„Voldemort hat mir viele böse Dinge angetan. Es war nicht einfach immer so zu entscheiden wie ich es tat.Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen wie anstrengend es ist, ich habe mich nicht dazu entschieden böse zu sein und doch war ich es. Er hat meine Eltern getötet, meine richtigen, besser meine Mutter und meine neue Familie. Aber hier geht es nicht um mich und Voldemort, hier geht es um eine Revulution!  
  
Alle klatschten, doch Lucy gebot einhalt und fuhr fort.  
  
Ich habe mir diesen Schritt gut überlegt und ich habe keine andere Wahl. Ich muss, ihn schreiben dass er mich holen soll , ihn dazu bringen zu denken ich wäre immernoch auf seiner Seite. Wenn wir diesen Kampf verlieren, muss ich mit ihn gehen, und muss euch wenn ich wieder bei ih bin Informationen geben und ihn dazu bringen einen neuen Angriff auf Hogwarts zu starten. Allerdings hoffe ich das es nicht soweit kommen wird. Ich werde ihn also schreiben dass er mich holen soll und ich gehe davon aus dass er mir sagen wird wann er das tut. Für diesen Tag müssen wir uns gewappnet haben, mit Auroren, Kämpfern und vorallen den Glauben an uns selbst.Wir müssen zusammen halten wenn wir in einer solchen Welt wie dieser überleben wollen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten stieg sie von den Stuhl runter. Die Schüler sahen sie mit großen Augen an. Das sie dieses Risiko eingehen würde, hatten sie nicht erwartet. Dumbledore sah Lucy stolz an und dann brach die Halle erneut in Tunult aus.  
  
-------*-----------*-----------*  
  
Nach dem Essen ging Lucy also hoch in den GR der Slytherins und schrieb einen Brief an ihren, man nannte es Vater, sie nannte es Erzeuger. Lucy überlegte lange wie sie denn schreiben solle, ihne das Der Dunkle Lord Verdcht schöpfte.  
  
Hallo Vater. Bitte hole mich hier raus. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Dubledore meint ihr hättet mich gezwungen böse zu sein, ich allerdings halte das für Stuss. Ich habe eigenhändig aus Überzeugung und Loyalotät gehandelt. Ich bitte Dich hole mich heir raus, ich halte es nicht aus zwischen diesen ganzen Schlammblütern und diesen Muggel Liebhaber.  
  
Luciana  
  
Lucy hoffte das würde reichen. Kurz, aussagekräftig und kalt, so sollte es klingen. Und sie fand, es klang auch so. Sie wartete bis Mitternacht bevor sie den Brief abschickte. Dann ging sie mit den adneren zu Bett. Lucy hoffte inständigdas Voldemort keinen Verdacht schöpfen würde. Lucy wra gerade eingedämmrt als sie ein kratzen am Fenster vernahm. Lucy sah auf den ersten Blick dass es sich um eine Eule handelte.  
  
Sie schritt zum Fenster und öffnete es. Sie nahm ihr den Brief ab entfaltete ihn und las ihn.  
  
Luciana. Ich bin erfreut zu hören dass du dich immernoch loyal bekennst. Ich werde Dich stark belohnen. Natürlich werden wir Dich befreien. Alles andere wird Dir Ronny erklären. Er wird Dir schreiben. Sollte ich jedoch erfahren dass du mich betrügst und spionirst werde ich mit Dir kurzen Prozess machen und ebenso mit deine Familie. Ich hoffe, dir ist bewusst das wir deine wwahre Familie sind.  
  
Nun, davon abgesehen dass er drohte mich umzubringen war dieser Brief recht freundlich, dachte Lucy. Sehr Aufbauen sowas aus dem Munde des eigenen Vaters zu hören. Allerdings, habe ich ihn ja nie als mein Vater bezeichnet. Naja, abgesehen von der Zeit wo ich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hatte (A/N: Hach schön, den Ausdruck hab ich seit jahren nemmer benutzt*ofl*)  
  
Lucy wartete einige Zeit auf die nächste Eule. Es dauerte nicht lange hörte sie ein ereutes Kratzen am Fenster und sie nahm den zweiten Brief in Empfang.  
  
Luciana, wir werden dich übermorgen abholen. Wenn dies ein Scherz von dir ist, wirst du mit deinen leben bezahlen. Sei übermorgen gegen Mitternacht bereit. Wir treffen uns am Verbotenen Wald. Ronny  
  
Oh, dieser Brief ist auch sehr freundlich.Wie liebevoll Todesser doch sind.... Lucy kannte Ronny gut genug um zu wissen dass er sie kontrolieren würde. Sie musste also auf der Hut sein, denn sie hatte keine Zweifel dass Ronny sie dann töten würde. Sie musste das den anderen noch klar machen, dass sie, sich verstellen muss Die nächsten Tage. Dann ging Lucy zu Bett.  
  
-------*----------*---------*  
  
Am nächsten Morgen stieg Lucy wieder in der Großen Halle auf den Tisch und erzählte den anderen von den Briefen. Und wann der Lord sie holen kommen würde. Sie sagte auch, dass sie sicher beobachtet werden würde und dass sie die nächsten Tage wieder anderst sein muss.  
  
Danach erklärte Dumbledore den Schülern den Plan und sagte ihnen er werde für übermorgen viele Auroren und Kämpfer nach Hogwarts holen. Lucy fragte sich, wie er da smachen wollte, wo Lucy ihn doch erzählt hatte das Ronny das Schloss sicher beobachten würde aber Dumbledore würde schon wissen was er tat.  
  
Als Lucy am Nachmittag mit den anderen auf den Quidditch Feld stand wurde sie plötzlich unruhig. Sie hatte das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. „Hey Lucy, kann ich mal bitte deinen Besen fliegen?" fragte Justin Flinchfletschly (oder so)  
  
Lucy drehte sich zu ihm um und setzte einen bösen Gesichtsausdruck auf.  
  
„Mein Name ist Luciana Riddel. Wie kannst du es wagen mich mit Lucy anzureden?Ich bin die Tochter von Voldmeort und ich werde eines Tages mit ihm herschen. Und göaubst du wirklich ich werde ein dreckiges Schlammblut meinen Besen beschmutzen lassen?" fragte Lucy und die anderen verstanden.  
  
„Hey Justin, lass sie, Dumbledore hat doch gesagt, das sind nch Nachwirkungen vom Trank, sie wird schon wieder normal werden. „ Sagte Ernie Mc Millian.  
  
„Nachwirkungen vom Trank? Da sich nicht lache. Ich bin die Tochter des Lords und ich handel aus eigenen Stücken und loyalität und du wagst es an meinen Worten zu zweifeln? „ krisch lucy histerisch.  
  
„Ach, Lucy, hör auf damit mit deinen Vater anzugeben. Wenn er wirklich an Dir interresiert wäre hätte er Dich neulich nicht hiergelassen" sagte Ernie.  
  
„ER wird kommen um mich zu holen und ER wird es tun. Verlass dich trauf." Lucy zückre ihren Zauberstab.  
  
„Wann den, nächstes Jahr vielleicht?" fragte Ernie und die anderen verschwanden.  
  
Lucy war nun allein. Okay, Plan 1 war erfüllt. Und er war immer noch da, sie spürte seine Anwesenheit.  
  
„Wiederliche Blutsveräter. Scheusal. Schlammblüter. Muggelfreunde" schrie Lucy den anderen hinterher.  
  
Dann sah sie ein paar Spinnen auf den Boden krabbeln. Ja, das würde gt klingen. Sie schickte ein Stossgebet zum Himmel das die Spinnen ihr vezeihen und rief „Crucio" Die spinnen fingen an zu Zucken und Luciana lachte und lachte. Es war ein hohes, kaltes und schreckliches lachen. Dann rief sie „Avada Kedavra" und die Spinnen vielen tot um.  
  
„Das würd euch auch passieren wenn ich erst wieder bei meinen Vater bin" schrie Lucy. Hey, wie gut ich da snoch alles kann, dachte sie. Tja, ich denke ich hab ihn überzeugt. Und dann war ihr als würde sie einen Schatten hinter den Bäumen nach oben Steigen und verschwinden sehen.  
  
----------*--------------*---------*  
  
Nochmal Überaschung, es kommt noch ein Cappie, aber dann wirklich das letze! Freut euch schon mal :-) und ich will rewievs haben *lach* 10 oder so sonst schreib ich nicht weiter. Kleiner Scherz :-) Also bis dann ^^ Und sorry wegen den Briefen, hab die eigentlich kursiev geschrieben aba des zeigts hier net an... habs jetz des 3ma versucht.... 


	27. Tod

Naaa ihr Kamikazenstörche, seita noch scheen am lesen?  
  
Find ich aba cool *hüpf*  
  
Alllso, des hier is jetz wirklich des allaletzte Cappie und alle die drauf warten dass noch eins kommt....  
  
Ich hab eigentlich übahaupt keen Bock zum schreiben, echt net, aba ich bin der Meinung nach fast 2 Monaten könnt ich ja mal weiterschreiben. Und die Story muss ja echt mal feddich werden. Freut mich aba dass sie auch so gut gefällt.  
  
Also, danke an alle Leser und danke an alle Rewiever, ihr seit toll^^ :-)  
  
Ohne euch hätt ichs ga net so weit geschafft *Taschentuch raushol*  
  
Hach, unds tut mia Leid für alle die für das Ende des Cappüs mit was annan gerechnet haben, mir liegen solche.... Stories nicht.  
  
Was ... ist? Das werdet ihr noch sehen, also lest mal schön.  
  
Und hey, ich will rewievs *lol* Hach, das ist nun das Ende von meiner allerersten Storie, fühl mich als hätt ichn Buch geschrieben. Stolz!  
  
Nu ja, ich denk ma mei Gelaber intresiert euch net sonderlich, aba ich muss des Cappie doch bissi länga werden lassen *rooooofl* Nee Scherz... ich buin ja so gerührt, aber egal, jetz fang ich an....  
  
----------*---------------*--------------*  
  
Der letzte Kampf  
  
Lucy stand noch eine Weile auf den Quidditch Feld um sicherzugehen, dass Ronny auch wirklich weg war. Sie setzte sich an den See und beobachtete eine Weile den Riesenkraken, wie er mit seinen gewaltigen Arme sich die Bahnen durch den See schlug. Sie dachte nach.  
  
~Was würde passieren, wenn wir beim morgigen Kampf scheitern würden? Ich hatte mir eine ziemliche hohe Last aufgelegt und war nicht mehr so sicher, ob ich sie auch tragen könne. Was passieren würde wenn er mich wieder mit sich nehmen würde, wusste ich nicht. Ob er mich töten, oder weiterleben lassen würde, stand in den Sternen. Einerseits braucht er mich, andererseits habe ich ihn entäuscht. Ich könnte sagen, dass Dumbledore mich manipuliert hat. Ich wusste nicht weiter.~  
  
Seufzend stand Lucy auf und lief in Richtung Schloss. Dort begegnete sie Hagried, der damit beschäftigt war Büsche vor der Eingangstür einzupflanzen.  
  
„Hallo Lucy"sagte er freundlich. „Angst vorm Morgigen Tag?"  
  
Lucy sah ihn an. „Hallo Hagried, ja ich habe Angst, aber es wird schon klappen"  
  
„Da hast du Recht. Wir werden das schon schaffen. Wir haben Dich, Harry und vorallem Albus Dumbledore."sagte Hagried und zwinkerte.  
  
„Ja, man sagt ja, Voldemort hat vor Dumbledore große Angst. Ich will, das dass alles vorbei geht. Ich will in Frieden leben. Ich werde kämpfen, für mich, für die Welt und vorallem für meine Eltern"sagte Lucy und ging.  
  
Lucy ging danach in die Große Halle um zu Mittag zu essen. Als sie durch die Halle auf den Tisch der Slytherins zu lief, fühlte sie wieder viele Blicke auf sich ruhen. Sie setzte sich neben Toni und Amber, die beide sogleich auf sie ein redeten.  
  
„Oh Lucy, ich bin so aufgeregt. Bald ist der Tag gekommen, an den sich vieles entscheiden wird. Ich habe Angst, Lucy, das nichts mehr so sein wird wie vorher."sagte Amber und blickte sie traurig an.  
  
„Aber wir müssen Kämpfen. Wir müssen kämpfen um zu beweisen, dass wir so nicht Leben wollen. Das Ministerium und viele Leute werden da sein, 1000te Auroren werden heute Abend hier eintreffen um uns im Kampf gegen das Böse zur Seite zu stehen." erwiederte Lucy.  
  
„Wir schaffen es, wir müssen es schaffen."Toni sah sehr ernst aus.  
  
Lucy liess ihren Blick durch die Halle schweifen, sie sah jeden Schüler an, dass er Angst hatte. Das war für sie mehr als verständlich. Kaum einen sah man Lachen, alle dachten an das, was ihnen jetzt bevor stehen würde.  
  
Dumbledore erhob sich.  
  
„Meine Lieben Schüler. Morgen ist der Tag, auf den wir alle gewartet haben. Morgen werden wir Kämpfen, gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger. Bitte geht jetzt schlafen, damit ihr um Mitternacht wieder putzmunter seit. Madame Promfrey wird euch allen einen Trank geben, dass ihr einen schnellen, Ruhigen und Traumlosen Schlaf habt. Eure Hauslehrer werden euch kurz vor Mitternacht wecken und dann werden wir uns nocheinmal in der Großen Halle versammeln. Oh wie ich sehe, da kommt Poppy schon. Schlaft schön"sagte er und setzte sich wieder.  
  
Madame Pomfrey ging zu jeden Schüler und achtete darauf, dass das Getränk auch sorgfältig von jeden eingenommen wurde. Dann gingen alle, ohne noch viel zu reden in ihre Gemeintschaftsräume um sich schlafen zu legen Was noch weiter in Hogwarts passierte, bekamen sie alle nicht mehr mit.  
  
-----------*------------------*  
  
Um halb 12 wurden alle wieder geweckt. Ängstlich und mit großen Augen beeilten sich alle in die Große Halle zu kommen um den letzten Worten Dumbledores zu lauschen. Alle wussten, ab jetzt zählte jede Sekunde.  
  
Als alle versammelt waren, sprach Dumbeldore erneut zu ihnen.  
  
„Ihc hoffe ihr hattet einen Angenehmen Schlaf. Nun wird es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis der Dunkle Lord hier eintreten wird. Ich bitte euch alle, passt auf euch auf und gebt auf euch Acht. Nehmt den Mund nicht zu voll und nehmt es mit keinen Todesser alleine auf. Ich-"  
  
Plötzlich wurde die Tür der Großen Halle aufgerissen und ein Großer Angst einflössender Mann stand in den Rahmen. „Sie sind da"sgate er und kurze Zeit später war Kriegsgeschrei zu vernehmen.  
  
Die Halle wurde unruhig, nicht wenigen liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. Aber alle stürzten entschlossen vorwärts.  
  
Der Krieg hatte begonnen.  
  
Lucy kam eine Idee.  
  
„Wartet nicht auf mich, Lauft schon, los"sagte sie zu Toni und Amber.  
  
Die beiden starrten sie zwar komisch an, taten aber wie ihr gehiessen.  
  
Lucy rannte hoch in den Gemeintschaftsraum, riss ihre Kleiderschrank Türen auf und holte ihr schwarzes Kleid, was sie am Tag ihrer Rückkehr, als die Dunkle Seite sie hier liess an und zog es sich schnell an.  
  
Schnell legte sie sich schwarzes Make Up auf, puderte ihr Gesicht schneeweiss und öffnete ihre Haare.  
  
Dann rannte sie die Treppen hinunter, und sah sich um. Das Geschrei war von den Länderreien zu hören. Lucy stürmte auf die Eingangstür zu, blieb einen Moment stehen, um alles nocheinmal zu überdenken und öffnete diese.  
  
Was sie sah, liess sie zurük schrecken. Tausende von Todessern waren da und ihr Vater stand in der Mitte. Alle Kämpften sie, die Auroren erledigten viele der Todesser, und die Schüler kämpften eben so erbittlich.  
  
Der Dunkle Lord hatte sie erblickt. Lucy setzte ihr hönischtes Gesicht auf und schritt langsam auf ihn zu.  
  
„Da seit ihr ja endlich. Ich dachte schön ihr würdet niemals kommen"sagte sie kalt und nahm voller Stolz war, dass es sich verdammt echt an höhrte.  
  
Es wurde Ruhig. Die Todesser verbeugten sich vor ihr und Lucy nahm war, wie alle Schüler und Lehrer sie verduzt ansahen. Sie konnte ihnen kein Zeichen geben, noch nicht.  
  
Sie lief auf ihren Vater zu und verbeugte sich.  
  
„Lucy, was- „ sagte ein kleiner Junge und sah sie an.  
  
„Was?"Fragte Lucy. „Habt ihr im Ernst geglaubt, dieser Schnösel von Dumbledore hatte Recht und ich handelte nur in den Einfluss einen Trankes? Ich habe euch gleich gesagt, dass mein Vater kommen würde um mich zu retten. „ Ihr kam eine weitere Idee und sie sah zu ihren Direktor.  
  
„Ich vermute, Dumbledore hatte gewusst dass ich aus eigenen Stücken handelte er wollte nur, dass ihr mehr Hoffnung fasst um erfolgreich zu kämpfen. DAS wird euch aber nicht gelingen. Kniet vor mir, und vor meinen Vater nieder und euch wird nichts geschehen. Solltet ihr das nicht tuen, werden wir euch vernichte. Dumbledore, ist ein Versager"sgate sie und sah ihn an.  
  
Dieser nickte, er hatte also verstanden.  
  
Lucy sah sich um. Alle sahen sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an..  
  
~Sind die so doof, oder tuen die nur so? Das muss doch jeder verdammte Idiot merken, dass das ein Trick ist~ dachte sich Lucy. Sie hatte Angst. Große Angst, doch sie liess es sich nicht Anmerken.  
  
Sie trat vor und sah allen ihrer Schulkameraden an. Dann rieb sie sich die Augen und zwinkerte. Und die anderen verstanden.  
  
Der Dunkle Lord und seine Anhänger verstanden nicht, sie hatten Lucys Zwinkern nicht gesehen,  
  
Und der Kampf ging weiter. Lucy ging einige Meter weg von den anderen, an eine verlassene Stelle, wo sie vorhin Harry Ron und Hermine mit einen Todesser gesehen haben. Sie schritt leise auf sie zu, schickte ein Stoss Gebet zum Himmel nahm ihren Zauberstab und rief  
  
„Schlafiosa"und der Todesser knickte zur Seite und fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf.  
  
Dann sah sie kurz zu Harry, Ron und Hermine."Hohe, Schwarze Magie, aber sehr wirksam, Er wird erstmal für den nächsten Tag Schlafen. Schafft ihn irgendwo hin wo man ihn nicht sieht."  
  
Und mit diesen Worten verschwand sie wieder, um den anderen zu helfen.  
  
Auf ihren Rückweg sah sie noch andere Schüler mit Todessern kämpfen und auch diese setzte sie in einen tiefen Schlaf und bedeutete den anderen diese zu verstecken.  
  
Als sie zum richtigen Schlachtfeld wiederkam, erschrack sie. Blut! Alles voller Blut! Schreie, alle Schrien wie am Spiss. Einige Schüler wurden gefoltert.  
  
Lucy bekam es mit der Angst zu tun.  
  
„SIE ist eine Veräterin"schrie plötzlich jemand hinter ihr.  
  
Sie drehte sich um und erkannte einen Todesser. Der Dunkle Lord sah sie an.  
  
~Oh, bitte bitte glaub ihn nicht. Bitte, bitte glaube ihn nicht.~flehte Lucy.  
  
Sie bäumte sich auf, drehte sich um und rief. „Wie kannst du es wagen!" ihre Stimme war völler kälte und Zorn. „Wie kannst du es wagen, mich, MICH , Luciana Riddle als Veräterin zu beschimpfen?"rief sie noch einmal und trat auf ihn zu.  
  
Lucy spürte wie ihre Worte ihre Wirkung zeigten. Der Todesser bekam runde Augen, und sagte „Verzeiht, Lady Riddle, ich habe mich geirrt"  
  
Der Dunkle Lord jedoch hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Lucy. Sie bekam es mit der Angst zu tun.  
  
„Avada Kedavra"rief er und der Todesser hinter Lucy sackte leblos zur Seite.  
  
Lucy atmete auf. Sie musste etwas wirkungsvoller auftreten also schmiss sie sich auf einen Todesser der mit Loona Lovegood kämpfte und packte Loona an der Schulter.  
  
„Sorry Loona"sagte sie und tat als würde sie ihr einen Fluch aufssetzen.  
  
Die Schreie wurden immer Lauter und immer mehr Blut sickerte auf den Boden. Viele Schüler schrien und weinten, krümmten sich vor Schmerzen.  
  
Lucy setzte noch mehrere Todesser in einen Tiefen schlaf, doch dann, spürte sie dass sie beobachtet wurde.  
  
„das war dein Todesurteil"sagte eine Stimme die sie nur zu gut kannte. Ronny! Er hatte sie gesehen.  
  
Ronny rief: „My Lord, sie ist nicht auf unserer Seite. Sie setzt unsere Todesser mit den Schlaf Fluch ausser Gefecht."  
  
Und der Dunkle Lord glaubte ihm.  
  
"Töte sie,"rief er und setzte dem Leben des kleinen Jungen der gerade an ihn hing und mit Fäusten auf ihn einschlug ein rasches Ende.  
  
Lucy erschrack fürchterlich. Sie sah den Jungen, erste Klasse, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen leblos zu Boden fallen. Er war tot. Wie viele andere.  
  
Lucy rannte los, feuerte Flüche hinter sich um Ronny abzuhängen. Viele Todesser setzten sich ihr in den Weg, doch Harry Ron und Hermine eilten ihr zu Hilfe.  
  
Der Dunkle Lord lachte."Harry Potter und Luciana Riddle. Der Junge der Lebt und die Tochter des Dunklen Lords, wer hätte es gedacht. Nun, wenn ihr es so wollt, werdet ihr zusammen sterben." „Ronny, pack sie und bring sie dann zu mir.. Ihr anderen"er sah zu den nomalen Todessern, „kümmert euch nicht um Luciana und Potter"Die beiden gehören mir und Ronny"  
  
Und sie nahm der Kampf seinen Lauf. Lucy rannte und rannte um Ronny zu entkommen, fiel hin, stand wieder auf, half ihren Klassenkameraden. Sie wurde von vielen Flüchens Ronny getroffen, auch der Cruciates Fluch lastete für lange Zeit auf ihr, doch in letzter Sekunde kam Draco und stiess Ronny beiseite, und klammerte ihn mit den Ganz Körper Klammer Fluch, dass Lucy aufstehen konnte.  
  
„Danke"sie sah ihn an. „Bitte"sagte er und liess sie wieder allein.  
  
Lucy war den Tränen nahe. Draco wollte immernoch nicht mit ihr reden.  
  
Das Blutbad wurde immer Größer. Die Schreie wurden immer lauter und verzweifelter. Der Boden füllte sich immer mehr mit Leichen.  
  
Als Lucy gerade mit einen Todesser kämpfte, sah sie zur Seite und musste mit ansehen, wie Loona Lovegood mit einen um ihr Leben kämpfte . Sie sah schlimm aus. Blut rann ihr über das Gesicht. Ihre Haare waren zerzaust, ihre Klamotten zerfetzt. Am Kopf hatte sie eine tiefe Wunde, und auch aus ihren Mund tropfte Blut.  
  
Der Todesser hing auf ihr und schlug auf sie ein. Loona trat nach ihn und biss ihn, hämmerte ihn gegen die Schläfe. Sie kämpfte wie eine Löwin. Doch er hatte sie bewältigt. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht mehr entkommen konnte. Loona wand den Kopf zur Seite, sah Lucy an und Nickte.  
  
Dann war sie Tot.  
  
Lucy fing an zu schreien , immer mehr nahm sie war dass viele Mitschüler ihr Leben liessen.  
  
Sie tötete den Todesser der Loona umbrachte mit den Aveda Kedavra Fluch.  
  
So ging es immer weiter. Es war ein bitterer Kampf. Viele Todesser starben ebenfalls, genau wie Auroren, Leute des Ministeriums und Schüler.  
  
Lucy stand an einer Ecke und weinte. Sie sah auf das geschehene hinab.  
  
„Hab ich dich endlich"Es war Ronny.  
  
Lucy wusste es hab kein Entkommen. Ronny stürzte sich auf sie und belegte sie mit den Imperius Fluch. Lucy began sich selber zu verletzen, doch nach kurzer Zeit kämpfte sie gegen den Fluch an und er war gebrochen. Darauf folgte der Cruciates Fluch.  
  
Es bereitete Lucy immernoch höllische Schmerzen. Lucy versuchte keinen Mucks von sich zu geben als sie von Ronny gefoltert wurde. Sie wussste dass ehr genau das wollte  
  
Die Schreie wurden Leiser. Lucy nahm aus den Augenwinkeln war das Voldemort mit Dumbledore kämpfte. Viele Schüler lagen auf den Boden, erschöpft und sich vor schmerzen krümmend.  
  
Plötzlich liess Ronny von ihr ab.  
  
Lucy sah erstaunt zu ihn und sah Draco neben ihn stehen.  
  
„Lass sie In Ruhe, wenn dir dein Leben etwas wert ist"sgate er und seine Augen blitzten.  
  
„So, Lucius Malfoys Sohn ist etwa auch auf der Seite, aha. Dein Vater wird nicht sonderlich erfreut darüber sein, Dich zu sehen. Glaubte er doch, du würdest Dich versteckt halten und mit den anderen zuschlagen, wenn es brenzlig für uns würde"  
  
Dann fingen Draco und Ronny an zu Kämpfen und Lucy eilte Toni und Benni zur Hilfe.  
  
„Avada Kedavra "rief jemand und Lucy wusste nur zu gut wer es war. Wie in Zeitlupe drehte sie sich um, und sah den grünen Blitz auf sich zurassen, gleich würde sie tot sein, doch jemand warf sich vor sie.  
  
„Arg"rief dieser jemand und stürzte Tot zu boden.  
  
„DRAAAAAACCCCOOOOOOOOO"  
  
----------------*-------------------*  
  
Der Kampf war vorbei. Voldemort wurde besiegt, die Todesser nach Askaban verfrachtet. Nach Dracos Tod dauerte es noch etwa 5 Minuten, danach besiegte Dumbledore den Dunklen Lord.  
  
Die Länderreien sahen schrecklich aus. Überall Blut, Leichen. Es roch nach Tot.  
  
Die Schüleranzahl war um die Hälfte gesunken. Auch die der Misterium und Auroren Zahl. Prof. Flitwick und Treawlaney waren ebenfalls gefallen. Sie Loona, Lovegood , Padma Patil, Ernie Mc Millian, Adrian Pucy, Neville Longbottom und viele andere.  
  
Es war leise. Verdammt Leise.  
  
Die wenigen Schüler die überlebt hatten, sassen auf den Rasen und wurden verarztet.  
  
Viele Sanitäter aus den Skt. Mongus kamen nach Hogwarts.  
  
Mit diesen Tag, ging Hogwarts in die Geschichte ein.  
  
-------*--------------*  
  
1 Tag Später.  
  
Alle sassen zusammen in der Großen Halle.  
  
Dumbledore hielt eine Große Rede. Trauer erfüllte die Halle.  
  
Dumbledore sah zu Lucy. Nun war sie dran.  
  
„Wir haben hart gekämpft. Und wir haben den Sieg errungen."sie schluckte. „Groß Britanien musste viel in Kauf nehmen, wir haben stark gelitten, aber auch an Stärke gewonnen. Wir mussten viel Hartes im Kauf nehmen, haben viele unserer Engsten Freunde verloren. Sie haben für uns und für unser Land gekämpft. Sie haben für den Frieden gekämpft. Bitte erhebt jetzt mit mir gemeinsam eure Gläser um an die Opfer zu Gedenken."  
  
Wärend Lucy sprach, rannen ihr die Tränen nur so über die Wangen. Die Erinnerung an Draco tat zu weh. Lucy hob ihr Glas und sprach „Auf alle, die uns tapfer im Kampf gegen das Böse zur Seite gestanden haben, und ihr Leben da gelassen haben"  
  
Sie hob den Kelch an die Lippen und trank ihn in vollen Zügen , Die Schüler und Lehrer taten es ihr gleich.  
  
Lucy war mit den Nerven am Ende. Sie, und alle anderen, hatten viel durchgemacht. Lucy würde Draco niemals vergessen können, er hat sie gerettet, in jeder Weise wie ein Mensch einen anderen Mensch retten konnte. Sie hob den Kelch und sagte leise:  
  
„Auf Draco Malfoy"  
  
Auch dies tatten alle in der Halle ihr nach, obwohl sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte.  
  
„Auf Draco Malfoy"sagten sie und Tranken auch auf sein Wohl.  
  
Und dann waren alle Ruhig und Gedachten an die Opfer.  
  
„Auf Draco Malfoy, den Jungen den ich liebe."wiederholte Lucy nun ganz leise und trank den letzten Schluck ihres Wassers auf seinen Namen.  
  
-------*-----------------*  
  
*Tränen wegwisch*  
  
So, ich hoffe dieses Capter hat euch gefallen. Ich weiss, es ist Traurig aber es hat ein Schönes Ende. Nochmal ein Großes Dankeschön an alle Leser! 


End file.
